Flames of the Uprising
by Sicxer
Summary: The creatures of Victoria Island and fighting back for their claim of the island, and the people of the island must unite to fight for victory.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_This is a fanfic that I wrote 9 months ago, and was among the first few fanfics written back then when Ossyria was not even out yet. This fanfic has been posted on the largest maplestory forum has been and still stands as the highest read fanfic on the site. (keke self praise)  
This story took over 4 months to finish, and has helped me launch my writing career. I had planned to post this here on when I finished (about 5 months ago), but back then there was no maplestory section. So I thank Fazar (he has a fanfic here too) for telling me about this place, and so now I post it here. Too bad I've quitted maplestory due to school problems, and the story might be abit outdated. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my work.

**Flames of the Uprising**

By: SicXer

_Prologue_

Unstirred for a hundred year, the dust and stones of past battles that had been forgotten in time, now stirred with a new presence. The walls, stained with the scars of an ancient struggle, now stood as a testament of time, never creaking nor crumbling. But now, in the dead silence of a world that had never seen the light of day, an echo rang against the walls, something that had not been heard in these parts for long before memory served.

The sediments of the ground stirred, and a blinding light pierced the darkness of the temple. The light came from a staff, wielded by a mighty mage. Cautiously, he stepped into the gloom of the forgotten temple. Not daring to make a sound, he gave a signal, and with him followed two men and a woman. In the hands of one of the man, gleamed a mighty sword of gold and silver, its mighty presence felt in the shadows of the caves. The other man stepped forward, wielding a sharp dagger. His nimbleness surpassed anyone else, and he leaped through the rocky terrain of the temple. Close behind came the woman, not to be disregarded, for her skills in marksmanship could not be surpassed. As she loaded an arrow into her bow, the arrow began to glow with the power of light, as the mage blew holy powers into it. With a powerful shot, the arrow flew into the tunnel, shattering the darkness and breathing new life into the forgotten temple of the ancients.

Into the depths of the tunnel, the arrow flew. Eventually, even the power of light stretched beyond the mage's hold, and it was swallowed by the enveloping shadows. Once again, the four relied on the light of the mage, and with the courage and trust they had with each other, they stepped into the darkness of the unknown.

As they descended into the darkness, the light illuminated the walls of the passage. As strong and stable as the walls were, long cracks could be seen running along the lengths of the wall. These were not created by natural causes, but by a creature whose claws could crush even the toughest of metals. The group knew this, but none spoke of it. They silently descended deeper into the darkness. A crackling was heard from the side, and the group immediately faced the source of the sound, with weapons drawn. Where they expected a beast that would threaten their lives, they found a skeleton of a fallen warrior. None dared to speak, as they slowly withdrew from the scene. This stood as a sign from within, of the power of the beast that they so willingly faced. They had to peel their eyes away from it, but as they turned on to advance into the liar of the beast, the light cast their eyes upon something that would never leave their thoughts. Sprawled in front of them, in a great hall, lay the corpses of a thousand dead. With bodies spread out over the entire floor, the group had to push through the bodies of fallen comrades. They still had faith in their strengths, but as they passed the massacre they lay amongst them, they hearts fell with the sinking feelings of dread.

They had now entered the great caves that lay beyond the temple. The legendary Sanctuary made of blue limestone that glittered even without the presence of light. Great pillars stood as a testimony of a time long past, when great events were held within these walls, where men would prepare for battle, and stand within these halls as a final stronghold against their enemies. Invincible, they thought they were, as no beast nor creature could penetrate their heavy defenses, but they were in for a surprise. In a massive attack on a scale these men had never seen before, the forces of Victoria Island swarmed in. At first, the creatures were held back, but a shadow slowly descended upon them. A beast that none had seen before, now stood before them. No arrow could penetrate its hide; no sword could inflict a wound. Leading its army of beast, it stormed the Sanctuary. With a single arm, it swiped the defenses of the Sanctuary, and with the other arm, a ball of flame grew, and in a powerful swing, it hurled its deadly fireball. Men were instantly vaporized, and the will of the men to fight gone with it. In a single day, they stronghold of the sanctuary was overtaken, and men retreated to the corners on Victoria Island, treating the wounded and recovering from the massive battle. All able bodied men were summoned to stand ready against any attacks that might be sent from the fallen Sanctuary, but nothing came. And so, a hundred years later, men had settled on the shorelines of the island, ever ready to face an attack from the Sanctuary. Once in a while, someone would venture into the depths of the tunnels, trying to seek out the truth of the attack that had become a legend, but no one ever returned.

As the group looked upon the Sanctuary, they see a sight that no one had ever escaped from. Huge beast, taller then anything they had ever seen, were storming around the Sanctuary. A spear was in their hands, with the tip of a crescent moon. Their bodies pulsated with glowing energy, and as they walked, the grounds shook with the tremendous power of the beast. Even a single one of this monster stood as a commanding presence that deters even the bravest of men from passing. And before the group, three stood in the way. The magician extinguished his light, as the room itself glowed with the bluish light of the walls. Then, he turned around, looked at his disheveled teammates, and said, "Let's go." With that, the group stepped into the open, facing the monsters that stood before them. Simultaneously, the beast noticed them, and raised their spears. A lightning pulse shot through their arms, traveling through the spears, causing the crescent spearheads to glow with the charged energy of the beast. With a mighty force, they spear was jabbed into the ground, and a shockwave of electricity expanded around them, but this did not deter the group. They ran straight through the nova of shock, and immediately felt a charge of energy pulse up through their veins, stunning them with a powerful knock back. But the magician chanted a few words, and with the power of light, they felt the energy return to their bodies, and they pressed on, charging straight towards the beast. The archer stood at the back, and fired a continuous chain of arrows at the head of one of the beast. Summoning the powers of light, the magician shot a bolt of holy energy into the heart of the beast. The beast was stunned, and the warrior took this moment to charge straight at it, and with a powerful leap, he plunged the sword into the heart of the beast. With a powerful howl, it fell onto the ground. With blood dripping from his sword, the warrior turned to the other two beasts. They had charged up their spears again, but before they could attack, hails of knives were thrown straight towards the beast. This stunned one of them, but the other managed to slam a powerful charge straight into the ground and with this force, it slammed the warrior back and knocked him back. The mage raised his staff, and with a powerful swipe, he sent two powerful cuts flying towards the beast. It struck it, and cut the beast's chest. With great marksmanship, arrows and throwing knives were aimed at the creature's heart; at with its wounds severe to such an extent, it finally fell. The final beast, already weakened by the surprise attack of the bandit, was easily slain. Wiping the blood from their faces, they stepped through their triumphant battlefield with a new sense of hope in their hearts. But they knew well enough, that the battle was far from over.

The heart of the Sanctuary. A massive circular cave that gleamed with gems that had been embedded into the limestone walls. A place of honor, a room of the mighty kings of the past. But that was a long time ago. Now, they head of the king was staked at the entrance of the room, a sign of the power of the creature that lay within. Not even the mightiest of men had faced it without a painful death. And now, as these four walked into they room; they could feel its presence. The room started to glow a bright red, as the mighty beast rose from below, its wings boring its great mass into the air. Its size was unrivaled, towering over the puny humans that dared to challenge it. It stared at them, its eyes burning straight into their hearts. And then it let out a massive roar, blasting the group backwards. The sound was deafening, and it cut into their very soul. Terror, it was, that struck them. The fear of this beast was more then enough to destroy them all. They lay on the floor, fear stricken, eyes shut tight. The beast approached them, looking straight at the bandit, who had been hit the hardest. He had speed, but against a beast like this, even his agility had come to no use, and with a single stomp, the beast stepped on him, crunching the person beneath its feet. It let out another triumphant roar, for it knew that once again, it would reign victorious. But it searing streak of light pierced its wing. It turned around, and before it stood the mage, wielding the power of light. With a searing force, another holy beam was shot at the beast, striking it on the chest. For a moment, it was taken aback, but this only fueled its wraith. A flame grew in its left arm, a flame so powerful, it blinded the mage, and before the power of the beast, he could only watch as the searing heat slammed into his body, instantly killing him. Only the warrior and the archer now lay on the ground. In a final feeble attempt to complete what he was meant to do, the warrior picked up his sword, and with a shaky hand, drove the sword into the leg of the beast with his full strength. But it did nothing more then a scratch. The archer gave a final shot at the beast, emptying her barrel of arrows, but no arrow pierced the hide of the beast. Knowing that they had fallen, like many comrades before them, they finally lay down with a final gasp of air, as they watched the beast raise its claws in triumphant, and drove its claws into their bodies. There, they were left to die, as the beast backed off into the shadow of its liar, leaving yet another mark of its dominance. Here, upon the central core of Victoria Island, within the deepest liar of the Sanctuary, undefeated and growing in strength, laid the Barlog of Victoria.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Tremors from Below_

The yellow light of the Sun flashed across the vast ocean, bouncing of the whitewashed walls of the many houses. As a new day rose, so did the residents of Lith Harbour. Fishermen cast their ropes and set sail at the crack of dawn, eager to catch the best fishing spot. As the rays of the sun stretched over the waking town, shouts were heard. From the misty horizon, the large shape of a ship approached. It did not come from the sea, but instead, descended from the sky. Men scrambled around to prepare for its docking. Ropes were tossed overboard, and the men on the ground quickly tied it down. It's magical sails, the source of its flying powers, slowly closed, and the ship descended into its port.

A large plank dropped from an open door, and a new wave of young men and women poured out into the city, eager to start their lives in the new island. New to the city, they scattered around, creating a din wherever they went. On the second floor of a house, a window opened, and throwing star shot out, narrowly missing one of the newcomers. Shocked, he looked up at the window, and saw a man standing there, still rubbing his eyes. "What did you do that for? You almost hit me!" the newcomer shouted. "Damn, looks like I missed you…" he replied. Just as the newcomer was about to start shouting back, the man leaped out of his window, jumping off the walls and heading towards the forest beyond the city. The newcomer was stunned, and thought to himself, "Wow, an assassin. I want to be just like him!" And with that, he quickly ran after the man, in hope of learning some of his skills, and probably getting some of his old equipment, but by now, the man had disappeared into the foliage.

Snickering to himself, the assassin leaped through the trees, avoiding the monsters below him. His name was Kiltan, feared assassin of Victoria Island. His speed and agility could not be matched, and no monster he faced had gotten past him alive. In his hands, he carried the legendary Ilbi stars, made from the metals found only within the deepest mines of Ossyria, cut with the precision of a legendary craftsman. With a deadly combination of Kiltan's skill and the gleaming cutting edge of the shuriken, a single star could cut through bones, penetrating deep into the flesh of his enemies. With a massive leap, he jumped through the trees, and landed in the town of Henesys.

Here was the town of the archers, master marksmen and deadly from the distance. Kiltan almost never ever visited this city, for it was not his type of environment. He thrived in dark alleys and high-rise buildings, much like his home town of Kerning City. But in Henesys, there was a much brighter mood, a happy place, filled with laughing children and a welcoming city for the newcomers. Joy and merry making was not what he enjoyed, and he stepped quickly to side as a group of newcomers rushed by, awing at the beauty of the town. He saw the newcomer that he had attacked from Lith among the group, and he tried to hide in the shadows of the trees. But the newcomer recognized the high ranking armor that Kiltan wore, and in a second, Kiltan was swarmed by a group of young people eager to touch him. They all screamed his name and begged him to spare them some cash, but he was all too used to this type of treatment, and he knew what to do. In a flash, he suddenly disappeared, and the newcomers fell into the hollow center where Kiltan was standing. With a puzzled look on their faces, they started to disperse and continue with what they were doing. None noticed the leaves that rustled with the footsteps that silently ran away under the cloak of a shadow.

He ran towards where he needed to go. Sitting on a bench, he spotted a familiar face. Heera the archer, wielding a mighty glowing bow, was sitting on a bench, her eyes downcast in deep thought. Kiltan slowly approached her, but she said "There's no need for that. I could hear you the moment you ran away from those newcomers." Kiltan stepped out from the shadows and walked towards her. She stood up and kissed him, and then, they stepped off into the wilderness. Heera was Kiltan's girlfriend. They had met a long time ago, when Victoria Island was still under reconstruction from the attack of the beast. They had hunted together, and now were highly respected amongst the ranks of their kind.

Stepping into the wilderness, monsters fled on sight of the two, and they would have it no other way. Not wanting to waste their time on petty monsters, they hopped past the training grounds and approached the center on the island. Here, a dark shadow blocked out the sun. Rising high above their sights, a massive tree stood firmly planted. It has stood its ground since the island was discovered, and stood as a testimony of the powers of nature. Powerful creatures live within the tree, but the forces of men broke through, and they have long since established a foothold in the tree caves. It served as a resting spot. They called it Sleepywood, and shamans came to study the natural surroundings of the tree, and a resting spa was built to aid the need of tired travelers. Further past Sleepywood, in an ancient cave, lay creatures that few dared to face. It once served as a stronghold for men against attacks that came from creatures that roamed the wilds, but with the attack that came a century ago, it had long since fallen to the clutches of the beast that lay within.

But even the strength of the undead creatures that lay within the walls of cave could not deter Kiltan and Heera, for their powers in combat far surpassed the creatures that stood in their way. Easily breaking through barriers of creatures, they ventured past the few men that dared to come into this place, and finally stepped into their regular training area. It pulsated with a blue light that seeped from crystals in the wall, and powerful ice geysers shot out from the ground. The bones of fallen heroes littered the ground, a sign of the carnivorous creatures that lay within. The two slowly stepped forward, feet crunching on the bones of an unknown soldier. Heera quickly jumped away from it, and the sound of her feet echoed through the walls on the cave.

A snarl was heard, and Kiltan turned his gaze towards the source of the sound. From the shadows, a pair of eyes stared at them. Bones crunched below it as its paws stepped forward, slowly approaching them. This creature was unlike others, for it did not fear these humans. The beast was covered in purple fur; teeth dripped red with the blood of a past meal, and eyes glittering like a gem. It looked like a dog, but its size had absolutely no similarity to that of a normal household animal. Towering over the humans that faced it, it let out a massive howl that shook the walls of the cave. The beast, a cargo, pet of the demon, stood now before the two humans. No man had survived its attack, and it was not about to let these people get away. With another roar, it charged.

With lightning quick movement and accuracy, Heera loaded an arrow and fired. The speed of the arrow slashed through the darkness, and with a blinding light, struck the beast on the head. It had penetrated its skin, but the cargo was much more powerful then that, and would not fall easily. Blood streaming from the wound, it was undeterred and slashed at Heera. But blessed with the lightning speed of Kiltan, she leaped away unharmed. Never having faced such foes, the cargo grew enraged, and kept swiping at Heera. But with its attention on her, Kiltan held in his hand his deadly star, and with the precision that earned his reputation, he flung the two stars simultaneously at the beast. The strength of the Ilbi star was unmatched, and it sliced through the hide of the cargo. With a howl of pain, it now turned to Kiltan. Leaping into the air, Kiltan continued to fire throwing stars at the beast. With multiple shots that slashed through its hide, its fur was now matted with blood. From behind, more arrows pierced into its skin, and mortally wounded, it started to retreat into the darkness. But Kiltan was not about to let his kill get away. He prepared to fire the last shot into the heart of the beast, when the ground started to shake.

Kiltan fell to the ground, as rock from above started to crumble. He rolled away just as a bolder smashed into the ground besides him. He looked for Heera, but he could not find her through the ruble. Calling out her name, he stumbled past the falling rocks to where he last saw her. The trembling of the ground ceased, and Kiltan dug through the rubble, continuing to shout Heera's name. Finally, a hand reached out from under the dust, and Kiltan pulled her out. But the tremor had wounded her. A stone had fell onto her, and a deep gash ran along her leg. She was in need of medical attention, and they had to return back to Sleepywood. Pulling out a scroll from his pocket, he rolled it open, and chanting a few magical words, the power of the scroll enveloped them in a white light. Just before they were transported back to Sleepywood, Kiltan threw a glance at the cargo that he had intended to kill. It now stood in the shadows, blood dripping from its fur. But it knew that a time would come when they would meet again, and its staring eyes glimmered from the shadows, as if mocking him. And then, slowly it retreated back into the darkness, never taking its eyes off Kiltan. And then, in a final burst of light, Kiltan and Heera were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Darkened Ruins_

Kiltan appeared in Sleepywood in a flash of light. He slowly got up, and looked around him. Apparently the tremors that he had experienced had also affected the surface. The great majesty of Sleepywood, once alight with the life giving magic's of nature, had now crumpled under the weight of its own turmoil. Green was the grass that once carpeted the city, now crackled under the foot of Kiltan, as they had been charred, set alight by the flame of a fallen light stand. Now, the great hollow tree threatened to collapse on itself, bits of barks falling off the roof, as a constant creaking sound could be heard. A vibrant rest house, the Sleepywood Hotel, that had once served its many tired out customers, was now desolated. A great slab of the tree had collapsed into it, piercing the roof and slicing into the hotel. A quick death it was for anyone poor soul that had been unfortunate enough to be inside at that moment. Kiltan shook his head, as he stood in the dark cavern that once ran alive with the sound of excited men and women. A downcast dread lay in his heart, as he said a quick prayer for those that had called this place their home.

A small groan was heard besides him, and he suddenly realized why he had come back here, which was to try and treat Heera of her injuries. Her wound continued to bleed profusely, and her blood now stained onto the dried grass. But she was fully aware of what was happening, and she had also taken in the tragedy that had befallen Sleepywood. For a moment, she had forgotten her pain, and tried to stand up in hope of finding any survivors, but immediately her legs buckled under her, and Kiltan quickly held her up. They both looked towards the Sleepywood Hotel, and knew that this was not the place that they should seek aid. Kiltan reached for his scrolls, getting ready to transport them both to Lith Harbour, but all he felt was the leather lining of his pockets. Frantically, he searched for any other scrolls that he might have carried with him, but his pockets were empty. He turned to Heera, and she shook her head, knowing full well what he was about to ask her.

"We are stranded here. You are unable to walk, so we must make camp here for the night. We will set out only when you have recovered." Kiltan said, his voice quivering slightly. He knew too well the seriousness of the situation. Heera stood up, pushed herself away from Kiltan, and started to walk off towards the exit. "No! You are too weak! You must rest for now!" Kiltan shouted, his voice echoing against the empty hollow tree. Heera gave a soft moan, and the pain in her legs overwhelmed her, and she fell to the ground. Kiltan ran up to her to find that she had passed out. The strength she used to try to walk had consumed her last bits of strength, and he picked her up, and started to walk towards the Sleepywood Hotel. He looked at it, and its dark windows seemed to stare back at him, a cold, deadly glare that dared him to enter. He did not like it, but there was no other choice. He pushed open the wooden doors and entered the building.

The doors swung open, and the hinges gave way, causing the door to crash to the ground. In a way, that was better, as what little light that still glowed from outside now streamed in. But what the light revealed was not something that Kiltan wanted to see. Before him, he now saw the lobby of the hotel, but where the stairs once were, a crumpled pile of wood skewered the ground. He looked at it, and nearly staged back in shock as he saw an arm reaching out from beneath. He gasped quickly, and immediately turned his head away from the view. But the image remained in his head, as he kept seeing the hand, brutally amputated by a falling log, lying on the ground, with nothing more then a feeble hope of escape. He saw these images even with his eyes shut closed, but he dared not to open his eyes for fear of what he might see. He slowly sank down into a sitting position, and there, he clutched at Heera, his face pressed tightly against her, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never felt the true purpose of a human life, and treated all men as he pleased, not caring for minute feelings. But now, as he sat in a town whose life was taken away fro it so rapidly, he felt for those who died. How it must have felt in the final moments of their lives, before being crushed under the awesome power of nature, a force they could no overcome, as their existence was removed from this world onto the passing life.

But now, as he sat there, he held onto Heera, and he felt her warm body, the body flowing through her veins, the thumping of her heart, and he knew that not all hope was lost. He opened his eyes and stood up. He took a deep breath, and slowly walked up towards the area that the counter once was. Every step he took, he could feel the burden of death tugging at him. An overwhelming urge to stop what he was doing, and give up, a feeling that there was no hope in life, and that all was lost. But thinking of Heera, he steeped forward. He held on a strong face, desperate to hold onto his sanity, not to succumb to the deep dread that now burdened his heart. He felt like he was alone, surrounded by the blackness and death, mocking his every move and watching him, waiting for him to die. But he was not alone in silence. Heera's breath could be heard, and she struggled to keep alive. That alone, the love for her pushed him onwards. He knew what he had to do, and he took another step forward.

He leaned on the counter, and looked up. There, he saw the cupboards that held the keys to the sauna area. He had been here countless times, and knew where the items were kept. Inside the sauna, to a storage box on the left, there was a first aid kit. He climbed over the counter to get to the cupboard, but his feet did not land on the ground, but something soft, cold, dry. He knew what it was, but he had already looked down, and once again, terror struck him. On the ground lay the hotel receptionist, a huge gash against her head that bleed a pool of blood. A blank, cold stare looked straight up, straight into Kiltan's eyes.

A feeling of pure fear and dread struck Kiltan like a spear, driving into his heart, as he stumbled backwards and tripped over himself. His eyes would not close, as they were wide with terror. His hands groped wildly, not knowing what he was supposed to do. His mind was a blank, and only death lurked in his mind. He rolled into a corner, and there, he huddled up into a ball, and cried to himself. Heera could not be heard, and now, he was alone. Only the sound of his sobbing filled the room, and he swayed, thinking of nothing but the thoughts of death on his mind. He was enveloped in darkness, and emptiness that he could not describe. He felt the presence of death, like a phantom, standing now before him, looking at him with a cold, dead smile, mocking his futile attempt to cling to life. He felt the cold breath of the ghostly figure as it leaned towards him; a constant deadly smile on its face, for it knew it was winning.

A scream pierced through the room, and suddenly, Kiltan awoke to his senses. He immediately stood up, but fell down again as his legs gave way. He had no idea how, long he had been curled up on the ground, wrestling with fear, but now, his brain thought clearly. Heera was the only thing that was on him mind, as he quickly stood up again. The light from the door illuminated the ground, and in its light, Heera lay down, wriggling helplessly. "Heera! Heera! " Kiltan shouted, as he jumped over the counter, and grabbed her tightly. He held her tight, whispering softly to her. He felt it was ok now, that they were together again. But Heera continued to struggle. She pushed him away, and then screamed again at the top of her voice.

Kiltan was shocked, and immediately tried to grab her again, but once again, she pushed him away, with greater force this time. But now, Kiltan did not try to grab her again. When he had tried to hold her the second time, he had glanced into her eyes, and what he saw was a cold, blank stare. Her eyes had rolled back into their sockets, and a white, blank stare looked straight at him, the same blank stare that he had seen in the eyes of the receptionist. He was stunned, and for a moment, he did not know what to do. He sat down, and for a while just blankly stared at Heera, who continued to struggle on the floor. What was he to do, what was going on, he had no idea. But then, he heard a laugh, a deep, maniacal laugh. His eyes slowly turned to Heera, and now, she stood there, illuminated by the light. She wasn't screaming anymore, but still, Kiltan felt the presence of an even greater threat that now was standing before him. There, against the glowing light of the doorway, stood Heera, her face a cold blank, her skin pale as bone. Her hair was matted, and against the glow of the light, her face now covered in shadows, she advanced.

He knew that whatever stood before him, it was not the woman he loved, but a creature, a possessed demon, that had come into her body. Amongst the ruin of a dead town, here he now faced a monster that he could not kill, for that would mean sacrificing the life of his beloved. "Heera, please, wake up. Heera, listen to me." He desperately begged, but his words were of no effect, for Heera was too weak to fight the creature inside her. She let out another blood curling scream, and then, she sprang onto Kiltan. Her mouth was stretched wide open, and a row of yellow, sharp teeth had grown. She pounced again, a direct aim at his neck, but Kiltan jumped away. Tears striking down his cheeks, he kept whispering Heera's name, willing her to come back. He was not only fighting the demon, but his own emotional torrent as well. He was psychologically drained, and the terror he faced had left a scar in his heart. For now, he knew that he could avoid her attacks, but not forever. He knew he could kill her right now, but he still felt hope, a hope that she would live again, a hope that she could fight the demon within.

Another swift attack and she jumped straight at him, and once again, he avoided it. "Heera, answer me. Heera, I know that you are there. You are strong, you can fight this. Heera! Listen to me! Fight!" He was now ecstatic. He screamed at the demon, not once attacking it. Another relentless attack, as the demon charged at him. Kiltan was now welled up with mixed emotions, nothing he had felt before. A concoction of rage, fear, despair, and hatred, now built up inside his mind. His face was flushed with blood, and he tried to comprehend the situation. His breath was heavy, but he was not tired. He just wanted it to stop. Stop! Why, he wondered. His cheeks were sticky with dried tears. He did not know what to feel, as he stared at Heera. She was building up for another attack, but now, Kiltan did not bother to try and dodge. He stood there, stretched his ands out, and shouted "Heera! This is me! Come, kill me, I challenge you!"

Then Heera suddenly stopped. Her eyes were still a cold stare, but she had stopped moving, and now stood there, facing Kiltan. Then, she laughed, a high pitched, evil laugh that pierced into the heart of Kiltan, a feeling of dread and anguish. He clutched at his chest, and slowly sank to the floor. He kept his eyes on Heera, who now stood before him, a dark silhouette of terror. Then, a deep voice spoke. "You puny human, bound by feeling and emotions." A demon, a hell spawn sent from the below, now stood as a deadly figure before him. It drew closer to him, its breath against his face. Its mouth stretched open, as it got ready to sink its teeth into his neck. Kiltan closed his eyes, but even as the demon drew near, he whispered "Heera, forgive me, for I have failed you. We will meet again, in the next life."

He waited for his passing, but then, another massive shriek came from the demon, its screech deafening against his ears. This was not like anything he had heard before. He looked up to see the demon stumble back, clutching at its heart. Then he saw it, an arrow of light, shining with the holy powers of magic, pierced the demon through its heart. He looked up, and upon a high platform, he saw a man, a cleric, wielding a mighty staff. He had a large gash along the side of his face, but he was alive, a survivor of the tragedy. Again, he held his staff, and from it glimmered a light that broke through the darkness of the room. The demon screeched in pain, and shielded its eyes from the force of holiness. Then, with a powerful force, the light shot from the hands of the cleric, and with searing force, pierced the demon in the stomach. It now was screaming in extreme pain, as it trembled, blood leaking from its eyes and mouth. "Heera!" was the first thought that came into Kiltan's mind, and he ran towards her. "No!" came the shout from above, as the cleric jumped down and ran towards her. He held his staff up, and a searing light burned from the tip of the staff. "Be gone, creature of the under world, demon most foul! Do not again return!" the cleric shouted, as he jabbed the staff into the heart of the demon. With a scream, light began to engulf it, and its screaming slowly faded away. The cleric continued to whisper enchanted magical words, with his hand outstretched above her head. Kiltan looked on with a renewed hope.

Then, Kiltan caught side of a silhouette slowing moving in the shadows. A phantom, which was nearly invisible as it stumbled away into the shadows. It was a skeletal figure, and it clung to its heart where it had been struck by the arrows. A feeling of rage now was ready to burst out against the demon, but just as he prepared to attack, a hand grabbed his legs. It was Heera, and with a new strength, she got up and hugged him. Over her shoulders, Kiltan watched, as the demon stared back at him, slowly backing away, a shadow that slowly faded into oblivion. But now, all he cared about was Heera, and he cast his eyes down onto her, relieved to be able to hold her again. Then, they both looked at the cleric, who had saved both their lives. He was smiling, but it was a weak smile. He had endured the same fate as Kiltan, and they were all drained. Out, it was the only thing on their minds. Away from the horrible place of death, they stumbled out, helping each other along the way. As they looked up, they saw the streaming light of the sun creep into the cavernous hole of Sleepywood. It was still in ruins, but under the light of day, the devastating threats of the darkness no longer haunted their minds.

They stepped out into the sun, a great load taken of their chest. And then they heard voices. They looked up, and saw an oncoming party of people heading towards then. A search party, in search of survivors had come. On seeing the three, they pushed through the bushes and rushed to their aid. The three survivors looked at each other in joy, for now they were in safe hands. Medical aid was given where possible, and soon, they were being escorted back to Henesys City. Kiltan walked with a light heart, for now, his burdens were lifted. He had survived the fear, the pain, the torment that possessed the ruins, and now, he was confident that the horrors were over.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Gathering of the People_

Sunlight broke through the open window. A light gust blew in, and the curtains flapped joyfully. It was a beautiful day, if not for what had happened. Kiltan got up and looked around. He was in a makeshift house, one of many that had been set up to house the homeless. The wooden bed creaked weakly as he stood up. He was renewed with energy, and had the rescuers from Henesys to thank. He once again felt like himself, as he got dressed. Not two days ago it was that he had been barely killed in the ruins of Sleepywood, yet it seemed a distant memory now. He could recall a fear, a terrible curse that plagued his mind, which embalmed itself deep into his heart. He though he would never forget that feeling. But now, he wondered why he did not strike back at the demon that had attacked him. Never had he felt such a sense of helplessness in his life. He was still confused as he pushed open the wooden door and stepped out into Central Henesys.

As usual, it was a busy place. People rushing around, eager to show off their stash of weapons, and hopefully get someone to buy their goods. But today, there was nervous air around Henesys. People were still having business as usual, but now they were set in a deep, sober mood. A deep gash in the ground now ran the length of the trade square. Older houses stood no chance against the quake, and some houses had fallen in. Even he could not believe it, as he stepped into Henesys as he had returned from Sleepywood. He had not expected anything more then a mild tremor to be felt from here, but it had seemed that the quake had hit the whole island. Scouts had come from Kerning City, Ellinia and Perion, all giving news of the quake that had hit them. People were still confused as to what had caused such a massive earthquake, for their island of Victoria had never experienced such a natural catastrophe before. They were also stunned when Kiltan and Heera, along with the cleric that had aided them, returned from Sleepywood. Kiltan later found out that they were the only survivors, as Sleepywood was hit the hardest, being the town at the epicenter of the quake.

While Kiltan and Heera were being escorted back from Sleepywood, he had turned to the cleric, wanting to thank him for the aid he had given them. But he saw that the cleric had passed out. He had used all his magical powers to banish the demon from Heera, and now he lay on a makeshift stretcher, being carried by two men towards Henesys. On reaching Henesys, the cleric was carried to a nearby house, where a gentle old lady opened the door and allowed him in. He disappeared inside, and the door shut. Kiltan took note of the house, and now, as he awoke, he got the word from a group of children that the "magic man", as they referred to him, was awake. He patted the kid on the head, and headed to where the house was. Along the way, he knocked on the door of another makeshift house. Heera came out, and he beckoned her to come. She knew where they were heading, and quickly grabbed a long rolled package, wrapped in silk, and followed Kiltan.

Kiltan approached the house and knocked on the door. In a moment, the woman appeared and opened the door. In her hands, she held a cup of herbal tea. "Good morning Maya." Kiltan greeted her, and she escorted them inside. The cleric was lying on the bed, and weakly managed a smile. Maya handed the cup to him, and he slowly sipped it. Kiltan sat down besides him. "We have not gotten a chance to thank you yet, and so now, the both of us would like to sincerely extend our warmest gratitude to you."

With that, Heera took out the wrapped package and handed it to Kiltan. He took it, and slowly unfolded it. He stood up, and the silk fell off, and immediately the room started to glow a deep red. A mighty staff Kiltan was holding in his hands, an object few men have ever seen. It was a deep, pure red, a colour that could not be achieved by the craftsmanship of the best weapon smith. It shone, even in the absence of light, made of a metal only found within the deepest mines of Ossyria, crafted under the might of a demon beast. On its top, it bared the symbol a majestic pair of wings. But its features were not all that drew respect to the staff. A presence could be felt around it, a force of magical powers. "Wielded by the beast of the underworld, imbued with the powers of a fallen angel" read the inscriptions carved along its side.

Kiltan handed it to him, and the cleric took it, in awe of the power he held. "We found it deep within the caves. It was a weapon found from a mighty beast that lurked deep within, near to the entrance of the Sanctuary." He looked up, and with a weak voice, said "How can I thank you for this?" Kiltan replied "You owe us nothing. This is a gift, our sign of gratitude for saving our lives." The cleric held the mystic staff in his hands, still in awe of the burning powers that were encapsulated inside. Even though it was made of a solid metal, he felt that he could look into it. He saw a swirl, a vortex of red that churned within. He knew what it was. The blood of a slain demon, its powers not sealed within a single weapon, ready to be harnessed by the might of a mortal that would cast his hands onto it. He finally drew his eyes away from it, and said "We have yet to formally introduce ourselves. My name is Leiguin, cleric of Ellinia." "And I am Kiltan, an assassin. And this is my girlfriend, Heera, an archer." And there they sat, chatting about themselves, and how they have trained.

Leiguin was a skilled cleric, as they found out. Mastering the art of wielding holy strength, he could smite the undead with a single blow. Apparently, he had also arrived on Victoria Island soon after Kiltan, and was among the first magicians to be bestowed by the magical powers of Hines, the mystical leaders of the magi. Then Kiltan asked "So, what exactly happened to you at the Sleepywood Hotel?" Leiguin fell silent, his eyes suddenly downcast. Heera quickly spoke up "If you do not feel comfortable about it, then there is no need to bring back any bad memories." But Leiguin looked up, and said "I have nothing to fear now of that dreaded place. I can remember a terrible evil force that lurked the place, but now, it seems as if it was so far away. I do not fear to speak of in now. Sit and I will tell you my story."

"As usual, Sleepywood was in a hustle. I had just arrived and was ready to head into the caves, but I had decided to restock my potion supply in the hotel. I went in, and as usual, there were people in the sauna. I headed in and made my way to the herbal section, and there stood the alchemist. He recognized me, and turned around to grab the potions I requested. And then the ground shook. Potion bottles rattled, as he frantically tried to stabilize them. But there was more to worry about then just the alchemist. People from the sauna had begun to panic, and more were running out to see what was happening. I decided to quickly run out, when suddenly; a loud cry was heard behind me. A cabinet had fallen onto the alchemist, and he was struggling to push it off him. I leapt over the counter, and together, we managed to get the cabinet off him. But the cabinet had held his potions, and the glass bottles had shattered against his body. His shirt was stained with blood, pierced by the stray glass shards. But with a quick chant, I healed his wounds. I knew there was no time and quickly pulled him out, just as more shelves collapsed. I looked out, and saw a few people still trying to push their way out of the sauna. It was too crowded, as they all tried to squeeze out through the tiny door."

"And then a massive crash was heard. It was as if time slowed down. The roof broke in. Immediately, all eyes turned to it, as they looked on in horror as a huge slab of wood burst through, its jagged edge heading straight into the crowd. Then, it struck. Nothing could have stopped it. The wooden slab had fallen straight into the center of the room, where the crowd of people had stood. I could not watch it, and I turned my face away from the horrible deaths that had befallen these people. All I heard was screams, as the remaining people rushed out towards the exit. Holding the alchemist's hand, I pulled him out towards the exit. But the alchemist grip on my hand loosened. I looked back, and I saw the alchemist standing there, with a wooden pillar driven as a stake through his body. I let go of his hand. Now, I was in shock. Never had I seen such a massacre of death. My only hope was to escape this death trap. I headed for the exit, narrowly missing a falling beam. But then, a support column fell from behind, and knocked me down, and then I blanked out."

"However, I had troubled thoughts as I lay there. I was unconscious, but I felt death approach. I could feel an evil presence of great power, standing in the room, mocking the dead. I had the urge to grab my staff, to destroy this evil being. But then it looked at me, and suddenly, I felt my powers going against me. It pinned me to the ground, and stood hovering over me, a deep cold stare that bore into my eyes. I can recall every detail of that moment. I don't know how long it was, but then, it stepped back, never taking its eyes off me. Then it faded away. Then I opened my eyes, and found out I was in complete darkness, only surrounded by the dead. I groped my way to the side, and there I sat, not wanting to think of what lay around me, or what might be standing, hiding in the shadows. I could not see it, I did not want to see it, but I could feel it, looking at me. And then I heard the scream, and slowly crawled out to the lobby of the hotel, and that's where I saw you and Heera."

Leiguin turned to Kiltan. "So what was it that brought you to Sleepywood at that time?" So Kiltan began his story, occasionally backed by Heera, of how they escaped the Cargo, and only found a dead city on return to Sleepywood. Leiguin was very interested in Kiltan's story and listened intensely. When Kiltan got to the part where Leiguin attacked the demon with his holy arrows, he paused, and said "How was it, that when you attacked the demon, Heera was not harmed. I saw it myself, the arrows piercing through Heera." Leiguin remained calm, and replied "My spells work against the unholy. I knew the evil presence that had captured her, and my shot struck at the demon, not at Heera." He looked up at her, and gave a small smile. Then, just at that moment, they heard the clang of the Henesys Bell. Kiltan ran to the window and saw people starting to gather around the city square. He looked back, and said "Let's go. The meeting is about to begin." Heera stood up, and they headed to the door. Kiltan turned around to bid farewell to Leiguin, but saw him stumbling after them, using the staff as a support to help him walk. "No, you cannot come, you are too weak." Maya came into the room and ran towards Leiguin, helping him to stand up. "I will go. This is a situation the concerns me and everyone I love." And with that, he stood up straight and slowly but surely, he walked out. Kiltan helped him along, and they headed for the town square. Maya closed the door behind them.

The Bell Tower of Henesys continued to ring, as more people came and gathered around. When the bell receded, upon a balcony, the town chief appeared. He was Stan, an elderly man that was frail in appearance, but bore great wisdom in the lore's of the ancients. He had witnessed the banishing of the beast as the great armies of men trapped it within the walls of the ancient Sanctuary. He was wise, but he was a troubled man. After the banishment of the beast, a group of men had been sent into the Sanctuary to rid of the beast once and for all. Amongst the group was his father. They never returned. He spent most of his days within the walls of the City Hall, contemplating his thoughts, and silently managing the business and defense of the town. But seldom had he shown himself in public. Now, he stood there, and old as he may be, a great aura of respect he commanded. He leant on the railings, and with a deep booming voice, he spoke.

"Citizens of Victoria Island! I will not try and hide the truth. You all are wondering, what it is that is happening to us. I have studied the ancient scrolls, and I have discussed this with the elders of the other cities. We have drawn onto a conclusion, and it will not dawn as good news to anyone of you. Now, as you stand here, going about your everyday lives, the beast of the Sanctuary stirs. It has awoken, after gathering its masses of demon hell spawn; it now stands as the greatest threat we have faced." Gasp of shock could be heard all around, and people started to speak up. Many of the newcomers had no clue as to what was going on, but the foreboding disaster the Stan described did not sound appeasing at all. Immediately, questions were raised, but Stan calmed them down. People could see him, and not one bit did he seem anxious. With a calm voice, he spoke again.

"How it is, you wonder, that I can tell you about the upcoming revolution of these beasts? These were documented by our forefathers, and they knew of this day, a day when man would have to face the same terrors that they did. They had banished the beast, but they did not kill it, for its powers alone could not be defeated by the few remaining men that were sent to destroy it." At this, he cast down his eyes. Those that knew his father drew in a deep breath, as they remembered that day when the strongest of men had been sent to their deaths. But almost unhindered, Stan looked up again and continued.

"We were wounded, struck down by the initial attacks of the beast, but the unity of men fought back, and one by one, they slew all that stood in their way. And this crippled the forces of the beast. It was wounded, but not dead. And it still bore the power to defend its Sanctuary, its prison where it lay hidden. Here, both sides were wounded. Men began to rebuild their lives, while the forces of the beast grew in strength. Neither side was strong enough yet, but now, we see this tremor as a sign, a warning from below, that it is ready to strike again. It mocks us, challenging us to fight. But it does not know the strength of men! We banished it once, we can do it again! Do not feel discouraged, my people, for I see into your hearts a great strength. And on the day that the beast strikes again, I will stand with you on the forefronts, and with the strength of my father as my support, I will stand with you and smith the beast that dares to challenge us! Do no fear, all you men and women. Pick up you swords and bows, you daggers and staves, for we prepare to fight! Do not let the forces of evil overrun in our lands, these lands that were liberated under the might of your ancestors, these lands that you will now defend with pride. For this will not be the day that we witness the fall of our lands! We will stand and fight!"

And with that, Stan cast aside his wooden staff, the staff that supported him in his old age, and now he stood upright with a new strength, and from his side, he pulled out a mighty sword from its sheath, the sword that his father carried, and now it gleamed in the morning sun, commanding strength and power. The stain of demon blood ran along the side of its edge, a symbol of the dominance of men over the demons. With a mighty shout, he held the sword high in the air, and around him, the shouts of all those who had gathered filled the town square. Men and women alike, they raised their weapons, a great sense of power they felt, as they stood now, ready to fight whatever evils that would be sent against them. "Tonight, we will not worry. Tonight, we will celebrate the victory that we will achieve over the beast! We will show no fear, for no fear should be in your hearts!" Stan gave a final shout, and the cries of the people cheered in supporting unison.

Along the side, Kiltan, Heera and Leiguin stood. Kiltan had a smile across his face. "At last, some worthy action in this place" He said. The crowds of people were now heading out into the wilderness, with a new spirit in their hearts, and started to strike down at all the creatures that roamed the lands around Henesys. He looked up at the City Hall, and saw Stan heading back into his room. He had always thought of the old village chief as nothing but an old man, who was not capable of leading his people during times of trouble. But now a deep respect was felt for the old man. He looked back at Leiguin, who was starting to sweat from standing for so long. He saw in his eyes the urge to fight again, but he knew he was too weak. With the help of Heera, they led him back to the house, where Maya waited for them. The three went in, and there, they continued talking about each other, about there they have trained, and the various monsters that roamed the area, that somehow never seemed to stop spawning. But not once again, did they talk about Sleepywood again.

Night had befallen Henesys. Tired but excited, men and women started to return from the training grounds, their weapons stained with blood of the monsters killed. Exhausted, they headed home to wash up. Kiltan stepped out and breathed in the fresh night air. Lamp post lighted up, illuminating the town in a joyful yellow glow. Children were playing around under the watchful eyes of their parents. The air of uncertainty that had lurked around in the morning was now gone, as people walked around happily. Pretty soon, people started to stream out of their house and headed to the local bar. Joy and merry making could be heard all around, as men got drunk under the influence of the strong ale. But it was a joyful celebration that night, as men danced about in the night light, shouting out in happiness. They jumped around the fissure that had formed along the town square from the quake, laughing at it as a weak attempt to scare them.

Kiltan, Heera and Leiguin headed towards the bar, its warm lights welcoming them in. They took a seat at the corner, watching the newcomers dancing around on the tabletops. "They have no idea what is about to come." Kiltan said. Heera made no reply. Then, then doors of the bar swung open, and in stepped Stan. He was clad in thick steel armour, and he still held his sword. He did not have to say a word, but simply raised his sword up high, and everyone cheered. Withdrawing his sword, Stan joined in the partying men. Never had they seen him in such a state, the silent old man that ruled their town from within the City Hall, now sat with them and chatted wildly. "He is motivating these people. Where they would lack in strength, they would make up with a hope of a spectacular victory in battle. They will most probably die, but they would die willingly. Now I see the power of his words." Kiltan murmured. Once again, neither Heera nor Leiguin said anything in reply. Kiltan stood up and grabbed three mugs of ale, and passed them to the others. He raised his mug, and proclaimed loudly to everyone else in the bar, "To victory! To the victory of men over beast, for no creature shall take back our lands!" With a roar of support, they chugged down on their drinks. Stan looked at him and nodded in approval.

"Kiltan! Kiltan!" He heard someone shout his name, and turned around. He saw a familiar face, the newcomer that kept running into him. Now they meet again, and the newcomer eagerly shook Kiltan's hand. "Sir, you are amazing! I look up to you as my mentor, and I think about becoming just like you in the future! Oh, I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jacob, and I have become an assassin, just like you! Look, I even made myself a claw!" Jacob proudly held a small claw, which was basically a thick metal glove that allowed him to fling a throwing star to its full potential. Kiltan looked at it, picked it up, and tossed it to the side. Jacob looked stunned, but then Kiltan pulled out a bigger claw, which was visibly stronger, and put it in his hands. "A simple garnier will not be of use if you are to fight in a war. I will give you my old claw, a meba, blessed with high speed. I hope it will serve you well. Now leave me and my friends to talk amongst ourselves." Thankfully, Jacob clutched at his new weapon and ran towards his friends, eagerly showing it off and pointing towards Kiltan. "Why did you do that?" Heera asked. "It was a good thing, but it's not like you to treat a newcomer nicely." "Well." Kiltan replied. "With that claw, at least he will be able to kill a few more beasts before he dies." Then, he heard the sound of shouts approaching him, and he was all too used to such a thing. "Ok now, its time to get out." And with that, they three quickly left, just as a group of newcomers ran up to where they sat. But by that time, Kiltan, Heera and Leiguin had gone under the influence of Kiltan's haste. They got to Maya's house, and there, slightly drunk, they slept for the night, the sound of cheering people from the bar never fading away.

Dawn broke, and through the curtains, sunlight streamed in. As usual, it was another beautiful day. It hardly rained during this time of the year. Kiltan got up and headed out. Housewives were heading out to do their morning chores. Some men were sprawled on the floor, apparently from the party last night. Then Kiltan cast his eyes towards the centre of the island, towards the north. From Henesys, a small view of the huge central tree could be seen. Such was the majesty of the great tree, but now, as he looked on, he saw its leaves glow a golden brown, slowly dropping form their branches. The falling leaves glittered in the sunlight like golden petals. But within this beautiful sight, lay a deadly curse, a curse of death. The tree was dying, its branches growing bare. Sleepywood had fallen to the powers of evil, and now it was overcoming the area around it.

Kiltan knew this, he had experienced it. A stronghold of the beast, Sleepywood now stood as a danger to all, for none knew where the beast would send forth its armies of demons. He looked towards the gate that led towards the path to Sleepywood, and saw that two small towers were being erected. A tall wooden fence was also being built in anticipation for the attack. Archers were already guarding the area under the command of Helena, the master of the archers of Victoria. Seldom has she roamed out, just like Stan, for she would often reside in her tree house, and grant the powers of archery to the few newcomers that wished to learn the arts of marksmanship. Now, she walked around, giving commands to the archers on their attack positions when the attack should come. Now people were already starting to wake up, and Stan walked out of the City Hall to check up on the building of the fortifications.

But then, from the side gates that led towards Kerning City, a man stumbled in. He was a warrior runner, one of the many runners that had been sent out last night to spread the news of Stan's speech yesterday. Two were sent out towards each city. These runners were fast and versatile, and they could run with the speed and stamina of the wind, and their purpose is to send messages to distant towns across Victoria Island. But now, as the runner entered, he collapsed to the ground. He was panting deeply, and was wounded. A deep gash ran along the side of his leg, and small cuts covered his body. He was sweating profusely, and could barely speak. Stan quickly approached him, and the runner slowly sat up. He took a moment to recover, held a deep breath, and with a nervous voice, stammered "Perion is under siege."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Siege upon the Highlands_

Perion had been struck by the initial wave of attacks, armies sent forth by the Barlog. It had begun sooner then they had expected. The runner lay panting on the floor, but before Stan spoke, he raised his hand and signaled that he had more to say. Helena ran up to them, along with Kiltan, and soon a crowd had gathered. The word of the attack had spread like wildfire, and now, the people wanted to know more. The runner took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Last night, I and my partner arrived at Perion to spread the word of what Stan had said. People knew war was upon them, but with the strong words of Chief Stan, it aroused the spirits of the people, and they too, celebrated the night through, Their leader, Bull, had already organized the defenses of the town, but they did not expect an attack at that moment. They were wrong."

"Deep under the shadow of the night, when men were asleep, the Horn of Perion sounded, a low, deep sound that called together the people of Perion. Lights came on, as people gathered to see what had happened. Seldom had there been an emergency so severe that the Horn had to be blown. As people gathered at the cliff edge, there stood Bull, with the Horn in his hands, clutching at it with a mighty grip. His gaze looked forth into the south, and no words were needed. There, I saw it, and so did everyone else. Under the shadowing light of the moon, the Tree of Victoria stood silently, and from it, even under the faint light, an army could be seen. It was an uphill climb towards the mountainous city of Perion, and standing high above, overlooking the path that leads to the Sleepywood; it was all in plain sight the strength in arms that the beast had sent forth."

"Hundreds upon thousands of these foul beasts poured out. Dragon-like creature they were, mighty ancient beast, stomping through the highlands. They towered at great heights, covered with a cold green skin. Lurking from deep within the caves, they were called drakes, and although they have been slain by a few mighty warriors, their numbers now were overwhelming. Between their feet's ran smaller, but far more agile creatures. It was a monster, with only a single eye, skin covered in white scales. Its breath chilled the grounds, its mouths stretched wide in a mocking smile. People named it after its evil stare, and called it the cold eye. But as the armies got closer, we saw an even greater terror approach. A creature, few had ever seen. It resembled a dog, but covered in purple fur and four times the height of men. It was a cargo, the demons pet itself. Few of the men had even seen it, and even fewer had defeated even one. But now, more then twenty could be seen, their feet pounding heavily on the ground as they stepped over the dusty roads. Then one of them looked up, and I felt like it was looking directly at me. It looked almost as if it was smiling mockingly. Then it gave a mighty roar, its call shattering the night sky, echoing through the mountains."

"Immediately, men cowered, taken aback, as they trembled in fear. But Bull stood there, facing the oncoming terror, and then he took a deep breath, and let out a screaming war cry. He raised his arms high, and the sound of his voice could be heard clearly by the oncoming army. The battle call of Bull, never had people heard it except during the wars of ancient times, a challenging cry towards the beast. He now stood at the edge of the cliff, facing the demon army, looking down upon them with a fearless face, and for a moment, with the call of a great warrior ringing in their ears, the monsters flinched, some even stopping, as they stared up at the warrior figure, a man who dared challenge them fearlessly. The citizens of Perion saw this, and they stepped forward, and raising their weapons, they shouted out a cry of battle. They stood upon the cliff of Perion, united as one, lining the hills of Perion. But with another massive howl, the cargo leapt forward and pushed the army on. The beasts were now approaching, and then Bull turned to me, and asked to be bear news of this turn of the tides, an urgent look on his face."

"Without further ado, I dashed off in the direction of Kerning City. As I looked back for a final time, I saw the beast closing in onto Perion. And I saw Bull, standing at the head of the gathered men. He picked up his sword, and no fear could I see on his face. A final uproar was all I heard, a final war cry, as men and beast crashed in battle."

"I did not think about it, and saying a quick prayer for them, I ran on. Upon passing Kerning City, I gave them quick news of the attack. The Dark Lord of Kerning began to gather his men just as I left, and now I have finally arrived here in Henesys. I have no news of the fate of Perion, but my purpose now is to inform you all. The beasts have attacked."

An air of silence was felt. With the bearing of bad news, the hearts of the men fell. Stan now held a grim look on his face, his eyes downcast in deep thought. "Perion is lost. They were taken by surprise; there is nothing we can do." He murmured to himself, but loud enough for the people around him to hear, and Kiltan was one of them. Kiltan stepped forward and said to Stan "Hope is not lost. We can still go now and fight, and hopefully save the city."

"No. That would be suicide. The city is gone. Now, we must bear the defenses of this town. Hold the barricade that faces the dungeon! We will face them when they come!" Stan's voice was now raised to a shout, calling out to his people. "But no, we cannot stand alone. We must unite with Kerning and Ellinia. Together, we will face the demons, and with our strength, we will defeat them!" But this time, the true horror of the situation had dawned on the people, and they hardly replied.

But Kiltan stepped forward, and he shouted "All you men and women do not fear! With the unity of the remaining three cities, we will have strength in numbers. We can overcome this battle. The creatures are not invincible; they will fall under the might of men. Here, I hold to you proof of this!" With that, Kiltan reached into his pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a glowing gem. "This is an eye of a cargo! It fell under my own strength, and I hold it now to show you, that we can defeat these monsters! Stand together as one, and hold your grounds! You are fighters, and now, you will fight for the freedom of our lands!" Kiltan raised the eye of the cargo high, and it gleamed in the sunlight, signaling a triumph over the beast. The people now cheered, for they knew not all hope was lost.

"Now, I head for Kerning City, and I will inform my master of this, and the army of the bandits and assassins will return to Henesys in a day. Call upon someone swift and quick to gather the forces of mages to return to Henesys. All remaining here, strengthen the defenses of the city, for soon, we will face the beast itself. With that, I now take me leave." Kiltan turned to Stan, and gave a quick bow of respect. Then, with a flap of his cloak, the leaves rustled, and Kiltan was gone with the swiftness of the wind. Stan and Helena looked on, with their trust bore on him. Then Helena turned back, and called back the workers to continue construction of the barricades. The people also started to help with the building, and work progressed quickly. Other members of the crowd now slowly dispersed, and soon only two people remained standing there. Heera and Leiguin had seen the whole thing. Heera turned to the mage and said "Kiltan will not simply go to Kerning. I know he will attempt to go to Perion too. He is overconfident of his strength; he will attempt to join the fight. But I feel there's nothing left to fight for over there." "Then we must help him, mustn't me?" Leiguin replied. "Come." And he grabbed hold and Heera, and held forth his new staff. He chanted a few words, and in a flash, the two disappeared.

Trees zoomed past him, as Kiltan rushed past lines of forest and small creatures, his eyes set upon the far distance. Small mushroom-like creatures hopped out of his way, barely able to see him, as he practically flew through the lands. Then the forest began to thin, and a putrid air filled the sky. The lush greenery immediately died out, and only a few dead trees now stood along the road. The skyline could no longer be seen, as towering buildings blocked out the sun. Kiltan ran through the construction sites, for here, the town never stopped growing. Factories stretched as far as the eye could see, the streets filled with small puddles of strange waste liquids. These roads were covered in an eternal darkness, shadowed from the sun by the age of industry. Kiltan ran past these back roads, and soon, more people could be seen. Factories thinned out, and houses now lined the streets. He had reached Central Kerning City.

This was Central Kerning, home to the many workers that would spend their days in the factories. A slightly lighter attitude could be felt around the many people that roamed around. Still, the gloom of the roads could be felt here. Dark alleys could be seen everywhere, in which lived shadowy hermits. The air was putrid, stenches from the gases output from the factory. Only thieves and bandits lurked these areas, and the factory workers knew better then to cross paths with one of them. Kiltan climbed up to the rooftops of the buildings, for the city streets were crowded with people, pushing their way through to get to work on time. With a jump, Kiltan leapt over rooftops, and finally landed on the roof of a bar. It served as a night club for the unruly, a place of drunken brawls and prostitution. But it also served another purpose. Kiltan pushed open the doors, finding the usual drunks lying on the floor from the night before. He kicked past them and headed to a small room at the side. There, he closed the door behind him, and opened a secret hatch door on the floor. He climbed down a small ladder, and landed in a small room, lit only by a few torches. In the middle, a circle was drawn on the grown, covered in mystical symbols. In the middle, a man cloaked in shadows stood on one leg, his eyes deep in meditation. Here was the lair of the Dark Lord, Leader of the thieves of Kerning. An air of mystery surrounded him. No one knew his name, and deep underground, in this very lair, he would train in his dark arts.

"Kiltan, you approach me with evil news of deaths tidings. I know of this plight, and yes, we will gather the forces of the thieves, and we will stand together with other men in this war." The Dark Lord slowly spoke, but he never moved. "Go now and rest, for I am calling upon all my followers to gather, and at the light of dawn tomorrow, we set out to Henesys."

Kiltan needed not to speak anymore, and with a bow of respect, he left. But he was not going to rest and wait for the gathering of the thieves. He knew that the Dark Lord could tell that he would not simply wait around. As he stepped out of the bar, His eyes cast to the north. Dark smog filled the sky as usual, and nothing could be seen in the distance. Casting a final glance at Kerning City, he leapt off towards the northern road, towards the mountainous highlands of Perion.

It was fast approaching noon. The sun bore down on Kiltan as he broke loose from the heavy smog surrounding Kerning City and into the desert highlands. He stopped, and cast his eyes upwards, shielding it from the sun. There, amongst the clouds, rose the northern peak of Victoria Island. Upon it was built Perion City, the city of the warriors. The steep hills were a test to see if a newcomer was worthy of being bestowed the powers of the warrior. It was a truly harsh climate, testing the true endurance of a man to his limits, until he could truly prove himself to the mighty Bull that he had the strength and will to be called a warrior of Perion. This city, although a difficult place to reach, was usually bustling with business as people tried to sell their self-made weapons to the many warriors that lived there. But now, there was a different air about Perion. From such a distance, Kiltan could not see if there was still anyone there, but his sharp ears could hear some shouts. Calling upon the speed of the thieves, Kiltan ran off again, heading straight towards Perion.

As he approached, he smelt a stench of death. Along the roadside, he saw dead bodies. They were not killed on the spot, but rather, flung from the city tops, killed when they were smashed upon the burning rocks below. He approached the city gates, a majestic archway hewn out of solid stone. But now, blood stains were splattered over it. A dead beast lay at the foot of the archway, its head severed off. Kiltan looked around, and he did not see anyone in sight. No creatures, no man, only the corpses of both, rotting slowly under the heat of the sun. Who had won the battle? He looked around puzzled, as he wandered the dusty streets of Perion. Houses had fallen in under the burden of battle. He saw a cargo lying dead on the ground, a sword struck deep into its side. The corpses of men and beast littered the streets. The cold eyes and drakes, which had been described by the runner, now lay dead on the grounds, along with many men, who had so valiantly fought at the final moments of their lives. But he still wondered, what happened? Did nothing, no man nor beast, survive the massacre? Then he heard it, a mighty roar, but it did not come from the foul mouths of a beast. It was the war cry of Bull. The shout rippled through the lands, the dominant call of the mighty warrior leader.

Kiltan looked up, and upon the highest peak of Perion, standing upon the sacred temple of the ancients, Bull now stood, appearing only as a small speck to Kiltan from where he stood. But he also saw something else. A dark shape, looming in the sunlight, stood in front of Bull. It was a cargo, and it stood now before the leader of the warriors. Kiltan knew that Bull could easily kill the beast, but then he looked closer, and he saw that the cargo wasn't alone. Small creatures appeared too. He could not say what they were, but just by the shadows, he saw that they were in huge numbers. Kiltan wasted no time, and he ran up the mountainside, kicking up at the dust as he ran.

"Filthy beast from the underworld! Come now, I stand before you fearless, and upon the roof of my lands, I shall smite your remains into the grounds! Come now! You monsters shall feel the pain of my sword before you taste a single drop of my blood!" Bull shouted, signaling a final cry of hope. True it was that he stood fearless before them, but in his heart, he knew that it was over for him. With a loud roar, the cargo that stood before him pounced. Bull raised his sword, stained with the blood of his fallen enemies, and held it high.

Then, just as the cargo's mouth spread open, inches from his face, a force knocked it back from the side. This took it by surprise, and it stumbled sideways. Blood was gushing from its side, a throwing star embedded deep in its stomach. It cast a look at its attacker, and it saw Kiltan, standing at the edge of the cliff, his hands raised in an attacking position, the Ilbi star in his hand, gleaming against the sun. With another massive heave, Kiltan flung another star straight into the cargo's eye. It hit dead on its target, and with a roar of pain, the beast stumbled, and fell off the side of the cliff. A few seconds passed before the thud of its body was heard, smashing against the rocks. The other monsters now cast their eyes upon Kiltan. They had lost a powerful beast, but they still stood strong in sheer numbers. Kiltan ran up to Bull, and under the advancing army of beast, he quickly said "We must leave now! This town is lost, let's go!" Bull took heed, and together with Kiltan, they headed to the stairs, which led up to this very point of Perion. But now, a group of drakes had moved in, blocking their way out. The monsters continued to advance, pushing Kiltan and Bull back towards the edge of the cliff. The number of beast that stood before them were too large, and not even two great fighters could kill them all, especially not on such a small platform. They were standing upon the roof of the ancient temple, nothing more then a small ledge. A single wrong step and they would plunge down to their deaths below. Then, a massive drake stood forward. It was greater then the others and it bore the scars of old battles, in which it obviously had won. It stared down at the two humans standing before it, and with a massive roar, and it charged, along with the entire army of beast.

Kiltan fired an endless stream of throwing stars into the crowd, killing the monsters before they even approached. But the army was too large, and their advance could not be held back. Bull got ready to leap into battle, when a flash of light appeared. Leiguin stood in front of them, a small smirk on his face. Then he ran towards the two, and holding them tightly around his arms, he jumped off the cliff.

The three were falling. In a second, their bodies would smash against the ground. They saw the blood of the fallen drake splattered the floor. Then, with Leiguin holding tightly to both of them, he chanted a few quick words; they were gone in another flash of light, moments before becoming another carcass in Perion.

Kiltan suddenly felt his feet land on solid ground, and he stumbled. He realized he was on the roof of one of the houses, and he looked up at the cliff where they had fallen from. The masses of creatures stood there, staring down at them. He did not know what they were thinking, but he started to see them disperse as they started to rush down the side of the mountain, charging towards where Kiltan stood now, although still far away. Kiltan looked around him, and saw Bull and Leiguin too, with Heera standing besides him. "We knew you would come here, and we knew you would need help. Leiguin's mastery in teleportation really saved you. Now let's get out of here before those creatures reach us." She said, beckoning towards the army of beast. Leiguin held onto Heera and got ready to teleport away, and Kiltan blessed Bull with the powers haste. They got ready to set of for Henesys, when they heard a weak cry for help coming from the street below them. Bull looked down, and immediately recognizing the face of one of his fellow warriors, he called out "Gerald!" He was buried under the rubble of a fallen house, and only half of his body stuck out. Bull immediately leapt down, and lifted the heavy rocks off the man. Leiguin approached and pulled him out. Taking a closer look, he shook his head. "His wounds are too severe for me to heal. We will need to bring him back to Henesys in the fastest way possible. Heera, you will have to run with Kiltan. I will carry him." Kiltan looked and Heera, and blessing her with haste, the five now set off, with Leiguin holding onto the injured man as he teleported away.

As Kiltan sped off, with Heera and Bull running at his side, and Leiguin teleporting with great speed through the trees, he took a final glance back at Perion. The line of monsters stood at the gates of Perion, and some dotting the hills nearby. They made no attempt to chase the fleeing humans, but just stood there, looking upon them. And at a final glance, Kiltan saw it. It was another cargo, its fur gleaming in the sunlight as it stood upon the temple, looking down at them. Kiltan knew that they had slain all the cargos that had been there, but now he knew. More were coming, an endless stream of armies moving in to occupy Perion, a new stronghold of the beast. Kiltan turned away, and as he left Perion behind him, he heard a final roar of the cargo, echoing through the mountains of Perion.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Onslaught of the Beast_

The shadowy buildings of Kerning cast their long arms out towards the main roadways, as the evening sun broke its light upon the industrial jungle. Buildings rose up on either side, as the party of five headed towards Central Kerning. It grew dark as they rushed past the alleys, and finally reached Central Kerning just as the night lights turned on. "I still hate this place." Heera mumbled. Loud shouts could be heard everywhere, as bright neon lights glowed among the overcrowded streets, advertising the many bars that were accustomed to Kerning.

Kiltan pointed upwards to the roof of one of the many buildings. He carried Heera, and with a swift leap, he jumped onto the roof. Leiguin, who still held onto the injured warrior Herald, teleported after Kiltan. Bull looked up, and with a mighty stomp of his foot; he flew upwards and landed on the roof, leaving a crack on the street below. Kiltan headed to a small, shabby house, which was basically a small building made with broken bricks from the construction site. "My old house. I didn't think I would have to come back here for whatever reason." Kiltan said, as he fumbled with the keys, eventually giving up and kicking the door in. It had nothing but a small lamp and a torn mattress. "The way of the thief. What a life it was." Kiltan muttered, as he entered the stuffy room and switched on the lamp. Leiguin set Herald down onto the mattress. "He has a broken leg and a few crushed ribs. He is heavily wounded, and I fear for his life. I can give him aid, but I will need some supplies from the pharmacy." Leiguin said. "Then go and get what you need." Kiltan replied, pulling out a roll of money from under the lamp. "Heera, stay with him. I have to pay another visit to the Dark Lord. Bull, you may wish to come. I don't think you have met in a long while." Bull nodded his head, and the two leapt off.

Kiltan headed for the bar, which was where the hidden entrance to the Dark Lord's lair was. But he found no one there, which was unlike the bars of Kerning to be empty, especially at night. He gave a quick glance around, and then turned back. "The Dark Lord has rallied the thieves." He turned and ran towards Central Kerning Square, which was an open space in the city of Kerning, mainly used for public purposes. Kiltan's sharp ears picked up the sound of many voices. Sure enough, in that open area, many thieves stood. Some were of great stature, nearly matching Kiltan in skill. Others were mere newcomers, curious as to why they were being summoned by the Dark Lord. Kiltan, with Bull by his side, walked up to the head of the crowd.

"Kiltan, I'm glad you have retuned. Come now, we have many things to do" The Dark Lord slowly spoke. "And Bull, long have I missed you. Now, in this time of darkness, we meet again. Stand by me; I am in need of your council." With that, he stood up, a stern look on his face. Then, he turned to face the gathering of thieves that were under his command. Over two hundred stood there, but there were more who were spread out over the island of Victoria. They could not come, but they knew of their lord's will, and they knew what he wanted them to do. So, with the gathering of his followers, The Dark Lord spoke, in a loud, clear voice, that rang against the cold walls of Kerning. "My followers! Thieves, bandits and assassin of Victoria Island! I say to you now, draw your daggers, and hold ready your stars, for war is at our doorsteps! I have seen what you have not."

He held up his hand, and beckoned to a huge sewer pipe, of which flowed the waste drainage of Kerning. Most people knew, for it had become a shortcut route, which led to the Kerning Swamps, rotten and foul under the wastage of Kerning. And yet, there dwelled creatures, like crocodiles, except that they grew large from the contamination of Kerning, and they grew into huge, dangerous creatures. Beyond the swamp lay the entrance to Sleepywood, of which this became a path that was frequented by many travelers, who would brave the foul lands to reach their destination. But now, this path served an even deadlier purpose, for it gave the armies of the beast a straight path to launch an attack upon Kerning City. The sewer hole now seemed menacing; an open doorway that was cloaked in darkness, and within it, people could feel the presence of an oncoming terror.

"The monsters advance. I have seen them, from my perch upon the roof of Kerning City. They come in great numbers, through the swampy land they crush. And not all come from the dungeons, for they have rallied together the beast that live in the swampy lands, and their army grows larger as the approach. More foul then the swamp itself, I see the terrible creatures as they come, spreading over the lands like a terrible curse. They will swarm the city by sunlight, and their numbers are overwhelming. We cannot wait any longer; we must head for Henesys tonight. Why, you ask, do I flee from danger? You have not seen what terrors they bring with them, for they are not the simple beast that you have slain before. No, for now, the beast has unleashed his true terror. It is sending forth not only an army of cargos, who alone had overwhelmed Perion, but now, it is also bringing forth great stone creatures, and like walking houses they advance. Cursed stone golems, poisoned with the evil mind of their master. And beyond that, I see an even greater threat. I call them the taurospears, and I know that few of you have even cast your eyes upon it, for it dwells deep in the Cursed Sanctuary of the beast. I have killed them before, but not without an epic struggle. I fear for your sakes, for with the mighty spear they wield, they will cast your souls into oblivion. These beast cannot be fought with our small army, and only with the combined forces of all men of Victoria, can we hold our grounds against the armies of the beast. Now, we shall head for Henesys, for there, they are uniting the men, and they will take the final stand before the advancing creatures. Make haste, my people, for we shall head off, and let the darkness of the night be our cover as we swiftly dash through the roads, for not even I know what creatures might lay there."

With that, the Dark Lord stood amongst his people, and he gathered them into groups, getting ready to head off into the night. In a final meek effort to hold the grounds of Kerning, some thieves began to make a barricade, blocking out the sewer hole with whatever materials they could find, which wasn't difficult, for the streets was littered with metal piping and bricks that were carelessly left behind after the construction of Kerning. Bull was walking along besides the Dark Lord, as they talked solemnly together, discussing the terrors that now faced them. Kiltan took his leave, as he headed back to his house to get Heera, Leiguin and Herald ready to move off.

Kiltan knew, from the moment he stepped into his house, that something horrible had happened. He saw Heera and Leiguin, standing silently over Herald, who lay still on the bed. Their eyes were downcast, and Heera was sobbing silently. Kiltan slowly approached, and saw Herald's body. "I could do nothing to help him. He was too mortally wounded. I could not tell how badly injured he was till the very end. Now, he has passed away, and it is my fault. I could not save him in time." Leiguin spoke slowly, with a great burden in his heart. With that, he slowly sank down at the side, never taking his eyes off Herald.

Kiltan approached Heera, and held her tightly in his arms, comforting her. But he too, felt a great pain within him. For only a short while did he knew this man, but with his passing, it signaled the fall of Perion, as the last warrior fell to the powers of the beast. "This is not right. This will not go without justice. I swear now, upon your spirit, you will get your vengeance." And Kiltan picked up Herald's sword, and laid it across his chest. He looked at Heera, and saw her eyes stained with tears. But she drew a sharp breath, and began to speak softly. "He is not alone. There are others, who have escaped the siege of Perion. He spoke it as his last words." And with that, she began to weep again.

"There will be a time to weep over those who have fallen, but now is not the time. The shadows of darkness creep over the lands, and it will swallow us whole if we stay here. Come, tell me what he said." Kiltan said, in a soft, comforting voice. Heera looked up, and slowly began to speak. "An army of warriors, about a hundred strong, had escaped Perion as the beast had advanced. As they fought against the creatures, Bull gave the order for them to retreat. They did, but they did not take the main roads. They ran through the harsh wasteland of Perion, for they did not know what other creatures could be waiting for them along the roads. As they left, they saw Bull, holding off the beast, as he sacrificed himself to save them. He gave a final shout, and ordered them to head for Henesys, and without turning back a glance, they ran off, heading through the swamps of Kerning."

"No!" Kiltan suddenly stood up, his eyes wide with fear. They will be advancing slowly, for the swamps are not easily passable. For all I know, they could be heading straight towards the main swamplands right now, right into the oncoming assault of creatures. They will stand no chance. They have to be warned." And with that, Kiltan ran out and headed for Kerning Square.

Kiltan spotted the Dark Lord, who was still talking to Bull. He saw that the thieves had been organized, and they were ready to move off. "My Lord! I have just received new from the warrior we had saved from Perion. He has now fallen, and may his soul rest in peace. But a more urgent matter now concerns us. Bull, the warriors you called to retreat from Perion, they still live! But now, they head straight into the paths of the oncoming beast, for they are walking through the Kerning Swamps, and they will be destroyed by the creatures that move to strike Kerning! We have to warn them!" At this, Bull grew solemn, his eyes in deep thought. Then he looked up, and said, "I will go and warn them. I will not leave my people, who have so valiantly fought to defend Perion, to die at the hands of those whom they have escaped from. I will head off into the swamps, and I will stand with them, and wait for the armies to pass, before we move off, through the swamp lands, and head for the Henesys forest." He then turned to the Dark Lord. "Take your people now, and make haste for Henesys. I will meet you there, and we will stand together, before the demon itself, till the very end. Farewell, old friend." And with that, he began to head towards the sewer, holding his hand up, signaling to the people there to stop building the barricade till he passed through. Kiltan ran up to him, and said "Bull, I will go with you. I know the swamp lands thoroughly. I thought I had witnessed the fall of the warriors with the death of Herald, but now, I will help you in whatever way possible to save those people."

Kiltan gave a final word to the Dark Lord, and told him to take Heera and Leiguin with the thieves, as they headed off to Henesys. With a final blessing, the Dark Lord sent the two off, as they headed through the sewers, towards the swamps of Kerning. They heard the final brick being laid, as the thieves stacked up the barricade, closing to way to Kerning City behind them.

The foul smell of the swamp hit the two in the face, and the humidity dampened their clothes. Only the faint light of the moon shone here, mostly blocked out by the crooked trees, dead, yet seemingly alive, as the clawed up and around the foul air of the swamps. There were eyes, cold and hard, staring down at them from the branches. They were small, snake like creatures that dwelled in the swamp, darting around the trees. Along with alligator creatures, this swam silently under the stale waters, only surfacing to catch a breath of air, barely making a ripple. They feasted upon the carcasses of small animals that got lost through the swampy lands. Before Kiltan, there lay the small bit of dry land that headed straight towards Sleepywood. It was mostly made up of fallen trees, which served as a pathway over the waters, away from the creatures that lurked beneath. But this was not the path that Kiltan intended to take, for before him, even under the faint light, he saw the moving armies, drawing ever closer towards the city. The trees cracked under the foot of the creatures, as they did not need to fear the murky waters. He saw the silhouette of the cargo, leading the creatures onwards.

With a swift fling, Kiltan flung a star straight into the eyes of the snake creature that had been watching them all along. With a high pitched shriek, it fell into the waters, and immediately, the gaping jaw of the alligator snapped up and consumed it whole. "Let's go." Kiltan said, as he leapt thought the trees, occasionally using the vines to swing to the next tree, but never touching the waters below him. However Bull was not so agile, but he had no fear of such a place, for his mighty axe could slice through all creatures that stood in his path. Without though, he stepped into the water, his feet pushing through the muddy bottom of the swamp. This stir in the water caught the attention of the creatures that lay beneath, and within a moment, alligators began to snap upwards and out of the water, eager for fresh meat. But this was not another animal who had aimlessly wandered into the watery grave. Here was Bull, almighty leader of the warriors of Perion, and with his great axe, he hewn at the creatures, slicing their bodies through, and staining the waters with a deep red. Within a moment of the attack, Bull now stood among the carcasses of his fallen enemies, his axe stained with their blood. He slung it onto his back, and ran through the swamp, following Kiltan.

Straight through the night, the two fighters ran into the deep swamps, never speaking, and always on the lookout for the group of warriors. Monsters fell behind Bull, and he advanced into the swamp. Nearly two hours had passed, and they were fast approaching the Tree of Victoria. Its shadows now stretched over the swamps, and its long branches reaching out, blocking the moon from their view. They were cast into darkness, but they did not falter, for they heard voices, coming from the trees beyond. They had finally found the warrior. They were holding torches, and its light shone through the dark woods, casting long shadows outwards. Nothing needed to be said, as the two approached the group. A resounding cheer was heard from them, as they caught sight of Bull, but immediately, he held up his hand and signaled them the be silent. He and Kiltan stood before them, and then he told them of the army of creatures that was before them.

As Bull told them of what was happening, Kiltan suddenly heard the sound of breaking trees. They were trodden underfoot by no man, but by the great army, heading towards Kerning. The warriors heard it too, and they were stricken with fear. "Pull back. We shall hide under the cover of darkness. Do not attack, for they do not know that we are here. Unless all hope is lost, then do we draw our weapon." Bull said softly, and he signaled them to move back, hiding behind the trees, as they heard the monsters slowly advancing past them. They could see nothing, for the dense trees were blocking all view of the main pathway. But they could hear all too clearly, as the great feet of the taurospear crashed down into the swamp. They dared not move, and they closed their eyes, huddling close together.

Kiltan stepped silently forward. He quickly scaled the tree, and standing amongst the branches, he cast his eyes toward the pathway. But he did not have to look far, nor strain his eyes downwards, for the taurospear loomed tall before him, and its body broke through the canopy of the trees. Its spear, long and cold, brushed against the tree which Kiltan was in, causing it to shake violently. Kiltan held on tight, and held his breath. The creature had not seen him, and it passed by. But there were more, and Kiltan's heart sank, as he saw more and more of the creatures pass by. It seemed to him like an endless stream of beast, advancing straight towards the doomed city of Kerning. He closed his eyes, and thought of his home city. He prayed that they had left in time, for by now, the creatures would have breached the wall. And yet, only the small, insignificant monsters would have rushed headlong into the city, expecting to be challenged by an army of thieves, only to find nothing. And if anyone was left behind, he could easily kill those creatures, but the true horror of this demon army was passing by, right before Kiltan. He wrapped his clock around him, as he sat high up in that tree, and huddled up between the branches, hearing the sound of the creatures passing by him. I seemed as if they would never end.

But the onslaught did end. It was awhile before the sound of the creatures died down, as they passed into the boundaries of Kerning City. Kiltan climbed up, and standing upon the canopy of the swamp, he cast his eyes westward. From here, he could barely make out Kerning City, through the smog that surrounded it. But now, the skyline grew red, as Kerning was set ablaze with the fires of conquest. The taurospears had not even breached the city, as they were slowly breaking through the swamps. But they were not needed here, for there was no one left to resist their advances. As Kiltan looked on, the sun slowly rose, casting its light upon the doomed city. He felt a cold chill blow, as the break of dawn revealed the fall of Kerning City, outpost of the thieves of Victoria.

A saddening grip held onto his heart. Two cities, fallen without a fight, had now been now overtaken by the armies of the beast. And yet, this great creature had not even shown its face. Kiltan felt a great rage, and he wanted to storm into the dungeons of Sleepywood, and face this great creature. His hands trembled, and he clutched at his sides. He would have leapt straight towards Sleepywood, and ran straight into the heart of the Sanctuary to fight this beast single-handedly, if it wasn't for the call of Bull. He looked down, still trembling from the sight he had witnessed. Bull beckoned to him, for they were heading off again, under the hope of new light, as the sun broke upon the swamps, bringing in hope to the men.

"We head for Henesys. He will still be cutting through the swamps, as the main roads would be too dangerous. By now, the gang of thieves should be nearing Henesys, if they had continued to move through the night. And now, we must move, and if we keep up at this speed, we will reach Henesys by nightfall." Bull said. Kiltan jumped down and joined him, and together, they began to march on, with the crowd of solemn warriors behind them.

The swamps began to thin out, and they soon stood in a forest. "We have reached the domain of Henesys. Courage, my men, for we are near to our destination." Bull shouted out, and they began to step forward, and with only the sun as their guide, as they slashed through the trees in their path. But then, Kiltan heard a loud cry. He turned towards the source of the sound. Judging by the position of the sun, he concluded that the voice came from the direction of Lith Harbour. He turned around, and saw Bull looking onward in the same direction. "The people of Lith Harbour have long been evacuated. Who now calls for aid?" And with that, they changed their course, and began to head in the direction of the call.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Battle of the Crossroads_

Trees were quickly hewn down as Kiltan rushed forward. Now, he could hear them clearly. Kiltan looked back, and saw Bull slowly pushing through the overgrowth. Kiltan ran forward, and stepped out of the forest. Indeed, he now stood upon a high cliff, a sloping mountainside, overlooking the great main crossroads of Henesys and Kerning, and beyond, Lith Harbour, resting against the horizon. The crossroads were surrounded by high cliffs, as the base level lay low, for it was a straight road that led towards Lith Harbour. The pathways here split, one side going towards Kerning, the other heading for Henesys, thus giving the name of the crossroads. Both paths led an uphill climb, up the steep slopes that were cut into the cliff sides.

But all was not well in the distance, for the sky around Lith Harbour was smothered under a deep, black veil of smoke. Flames could be seen, even from such a distance, consuming the city houses slowly. He knew that this would happen eventually, but not so soon, for how did the creatures manage to reach Lith Harbour, unless they came from Kerning or Henesys? Kiltan looked both ways, and saw no oncoming creatures. But he looked straight down from the cliff, and saw the residents of Lith Harbour hastily retreating, a swarm of odd creatures chasing them.

Bull now burst through the forest, nearly falling down the sudden cliff. But then he cast his eyes over the vast forest below, and his face was grim. "The creatures of Florina Beach has assailed upon Lith Harbour." He muttered. They looked down at the small army of monsters. They were sea creatures, no doubt, for they resembled crabs, but much bigger. Their pincers were huge, able to snap a man in half. They lived on the nearby island of Florina, of which few people ever visited. Few mighty fighters dared to venture into their domain. Only wizards, wielding the power of lightning, would dare challenge these creatures, which they call the clang, and strike down at it with a powerful jolt of electricity. And only a few warriors, wielding sharp blades, would have the strength to penetrate the shell of the clang.

But now, no great fighter stood amongst the people, and no one could stand up to fight this horrible creature. They walked at an astonishing speed, chasing after the retreating group, who desperately ran towards Henesys, occasionally firing off a few arrows in desperate hope of keeping the creatures at bay. But it was to no avail, for the arrows barely made a scratch against the shell of the creature. Occasionally, a stray arrow would find its way into the protruding eye of one of the clangs, and blind it. But a single fallen clang made no difference, for many more came from behind. The gap between the creatures and the people grew narrow, and the clangs clicked their claws in mockery.

"The people are running for Henesys. They will not make it in time, for these clangs will overrun them before long." Bull said. "I hold little hope for the lives of these people, for they cannot possibly match the strengths of these sea creatures. But what I fear more is that Henesys is not prepared for such an attack. They have barricaded the road to Sleepywood, but they have left the two sides loosely guarded, for they do not expect an attack from here. But now, with the demon army marching from Sleepywood, and the clangs attacking from their west gate, I fear they will be taken by surprise." Kiltan looked at Bull. "So what do you propose we do?" Now, the warriors had come out of the forest, and standing in a line, they looked down upon the clangs. Some of them had faced these creatures before, but most had barely even set foot upon Florina Beach. Bull looked at warriors, who were staring at the clang army with both amazement and fear. "For the defense of Henesys." Bull said slowly. And then, raising his voice, he said to the warriors. "My men, draw your swords. We prepare for battle."

"How many do you see?" Bull asked Kiltan. Kiltan cast his eyes to the south, and not too many he saw. He could not see what other creatures might be waiting at the back of this marching army, for they were a simple blur from such a distance. But he estimated five hundred strong. Bull nodded. "If we clash with them in battle, a single one of us would have to kill five of them. I do not see a good chance of success, but this is what we must do." Kiltan looked down again, and saw another clang fall to the ground in pain, as a lucky arrow had managed to find its way into the mouth of the creature, shot off by a young archer. But a single fallen clang did little good, for more came, swarming into the crossroads like a nasty plague.

"Look." Kiltan suddenly spoke. He pointed to the steep cliff opposite them. There rose a straight cliff. No grass grew against its barren walls, and it cast a looming shadow over the roadways below. The men were running past it now, heading towards the climb upwards to Henesys, with the clangs closing in behind. "If we time it perfectly, we can break down that mass of rubble, caving it in on the creatures below." Bull looked at Kiltan, not knowing what to think of this crazy new idea. "And how do you plan of causing this landslide?" He asked.

Kiltan pulled out a small canister from his pocket. It was made of metal, and painted with a red stripe. This is the explosive head of an arrow bomb. Heera asked me to hold onto it for her. I'm sure she won't mind me using them for this purpose, won't she?" And with a grin, Kiltan took out one of his Ilbi stars, and attached the explosive concoction onto it with a thick string pulled from his shirt. The warriors stood back, as he held it up high, and got ready to fling it. His gaze stared intensely at the wall or rocks, and he slowly drew his hand back. He gave a quick gaze downward, and saw that the men had already begun to ascend the climb up towards the road to Henesys. Now, the swarm of clangs stood directly under the shadow of the great wall. Kiltan grinned. With a powerful fling, he threw the Ilbi star. It flew up, high into the air; its metal surface gleamed against the sun. For a moment, it seemed to be floating lightly in the air, a small speck in the sky, like a drifting feather. And then, it immediately cut down, and flew at an amazing speed, slicing through the air, straight towards the base of the cliff. It struck, and upon impact, it exploded.

It was only a single canister, but the explosion the erupted from it was great. Heera was masterful at the skill, and he had seen her arrow bombs wreak havoc to masses of creatures before. The blast rippled through the air, knocking some of the fleeing men below to the ground. They looked up, stunned, and saw Kiltan, standing high above them, his face shining in the sun. But they also heard a small rumble, and they began to run as they looked behind them, and saw the first stone crumble from the face of the cliff. The damage of the bomb had served its purpose, and now, the weight of the cliff pushed down upon itself, and the base burst out under the massive pressure of the rocks. It gave a tremendous roar as it crumpled downwards. The creatures looked up, as the wall of rubble descended upon them. Panic-stricken, they began to run out in all directions, but to no avail, as not one clang that stood there escaped the falling rocks, and in an instant, they were crushed.

The warriors who looked on cheered, as they raised their weapons high. But all was not over. Kiltan estimated that about half of the army had been destroyed, for the landslide had done more damage then he had expected. As the cliff caved in, the side also fell under the intense pressure, destroying a large area of the crossroads, and the clangs with it. But as he looked on, he saw the rest of the army continuing to advance. They crawled slowly over the rubble, and headed for the pathway up to Henesys. Bull looked upon the clangs, and he gave his tremendous war cry. The clangs heard, and they looked up, with a new fear in them. He drew his axe, and it gleamed with gold, shining in the sun. Then, he charged, running down the slopes, his axe raised high. This brought courage to the warriors, and they too drew their weapons, running along with Bull. But the speed of Bull could not be matched, as he charged ahead of his men, a trail of dust behind him. Then clangs held up their claws, pointing dangerously upwards, straight at their oncoming enemies. But this did not stop him, and with a powerful crash, he slammed into them, and hewn his axe, chopping off their powerful claws.

The army of warriors had clashed against the clangs. The powerful fighters had no difficulty slashing at the creature, but some of the weaker warriors had to stand together just to kill one. Some of the men were lost, sliced by the claws of the clang, but this only brought out the rage in these men, and they fought all the more valiantly, leaving a trail of carcasses behind as they pushed forth. A throwing star cut the air, piercing the bodies of one of the clangs, just before it attacked one of the young warriors. That warrior looked up, and saw that clang, bleeding from its side, slowly falling forward. He rolled out of the way as the great carcass fell to the ground. He saw Kiltan, flinging his stars and a great speed, never failing to miss his enemy. One by one, the clangs fell, their bodies littered the crossroads.

"Victory! Victory is ours! Push these foul creatures back to their watery graves where they belong!" Bull yelled. He raised his axe high, stained with the blood of the fallen creatures. His eyes gleamed dangerously. He was no longer just a warrior; he was now consumed with the savage instincts of a beast, drawn under the influence of a powerful rage. Another mighty roar he gave, and with that, he charged on towards the retreating clangs, his warriors close behind him. But then, he slowed down. The warriors behind him stopped, and they stared ahead. Before them, the clangs retreated, but another new monster was advancing. They had been crawling slowly at the back of the army of creatures, and were not initially spotted by Kiltan. But now, they have finally shown their face. Then warriors stood, stunned, as this new menace advanced.

They were called the umti, turtle-like creatures that, like the clangs, had grown large by a mysterious force on Florina Beach. Their flippers pounded heavily against the dry rocks, slowly pushing themselves forward, like a mob of moving boulders. From afar, they looked like slow, giant turtles, but only those that had faced this terrible creature upon Florina Beach knew of its deadly secret. Kiltan stepped forward, and he stood besides Bull, looking onward at the row of umtis. They lined the roadways, standing side by side, walking together in a slow, steady rhythm. He counted twenty in total, and even more lined up behind the initial row. The wild, fearsome rage of Bull had faded away, and he now stood facing to oncoming creatures, not moving, no emotions could be seen on his face. Then, he slowly turned around, and facing his men, he spoke softly.

"My men, I will not hold responsible your lives if you follow me onward to battle. Run back, retreat back to Henesys, for I wish no longer to see the fall of another one of you. Go now, and warn them of this new threat. Upon my grave, I shall hold your prides fulfilled. Stand with me as you may wish, but with this enemy that marches towards us right now, I fear for your very lives. Their spit, a boiling mess of white poison, will be fired from their foul mouths, and it will melt your skin and burn your bones. Even underneath their massive shells, their skin is as thick as that of a drake. Only with a powerful cut will you be able to scratch at its skin. You men best be standing together with the guards of Henesys, though little difference will it make. Only the greatest archers will pierce its hide, and yet, so many more of these creatures march onward. Go now, wherever you may please. I know what I must do." With that, he turned around, and holding his axe tightly in his hands, he marched on, heading straight towards the army of oncoming umtis.

Bull did not look back, but if he did, he would have seen that not one of his men fled. They stood solemnly, looking at their leader, sacrificing his life yet again for them, and together, they marched forward. Kiltan held ready his stars, and he walked with them. To death, they were walking, but a sacrifice nonetheless, for the sake of Victoria Island. They knew this, but they did not falter. For the freedom of their lands, for the lives of their children, they would smite at these creatures will all their might. And so it came to be, at this hour of noon, the final army of warriors marched behind their great leader, and before them they mighty umtis approached, slow, yet deadly.

As the men marched closer, the first row of umtis stopped, and they drew back on their hind lags, facing upward to the sky. And then, almost in unison, they drew a deep breath. Their gaping jaws opened, and with a croaking roar, they released out a burning concoction of spittle. It made a high arch in the air, and dropped down headlong into the advancing men. Kiltan held his hands together, and raised his head high, a quick chant he gave. In an instant, the warriors felt their bodies' grow light. They had been blessed with the hastiness of the thieves, and with a quick step, they leapt out of the way of the falling acid drops. The ground fizzled as the spit of the umti corroded into the rocks. Before the men could react, another hail of attacks had been fired from the umtis, and the men began to run forward, skillfully dodging the attacking with the powers of haste. Some of the raining spit hit one of the warriors on his arm, melting through his armor and burning his skin. But he did not stop, for the will of men were not so easily defeated. Together, the warriors moved on, not one of them willing to fall before laying a single strike on the beast. Bull looked back upon them. "Come, all you men who wish to fight along side with me. Before the end, we shall let them feel the pain of men!" And with that, the men began to run, charging straight towards the umtis.

The shrill cry of a bird rang through the air. The men paid no attention to it, but Kiltan knew that call. He stopped, and looked upwards, towards the high cliff that led the road to Henesys. And there he saw Helena, masterful leader of the archers of Victoria. Her hair blew a light gold in the wind, shining against the sun. Besides her stood Heera, and lined along the cliff sides, stood the co horde of archers. In their hands, they held their bows high, with arrows drawn. Faintly, he heard the shout of Helena, and immediately, a hundred arrows were shot, whizzing through the air. With deadly precision, they pierced the skin of one of the umti. It was crippled, but it did not fall. The other umtis around it saw what had happened, and for a moment, they stopped. They saw Helena, standing upon the high cliffs, commanding her archers with such strength, and before them, the mighty Bull was charging fearlessly with his warriors following behind. The crippled umti now drew a final, deep breath, as it charged up for a final attack against these approaching warriors. But in an instant, an arrow shot by Helena, burning with a fiery magic, flew into the open jaws of the umti, cutting through its throat. It choked, and fell down, dead.

With a loud yell, Bull crashed into the umtis, soon followed by the other warriors. With their massive jaws, the umtis clamped down on the men, ripping through the flesh of those who could not dodge it in time. With a powerful heave, Bull swung his axe into the skull of the umti. Thick as it may be, the umti could not match the power of the greatest warrior of Victoria. Bull drew back his axe, and watched the creature slump down before him. And then, he heard a loud shout. He turned around, only to see the limp torso of a warrior lying on the ground. His body was charred, burned beyond recognition, as the saliva of the umti corroded his flesh. Bull threw his axe straight at the creature, and it struck the umti right between the eyes, but this time, it did not pierce deeply, and the umti charged at Bull. He reached back, and drew out a long sword. It was dark and black, like a mysterious shadow. And yet, its edges gleamed sharply in the sun, and with this sword he struck the umti, and it pierced deep into the creature's neck. Yet another of the beast had fallen under the hands of Bull.

The battle drew on. More men fell, snapped up by the gapping jaws of the umti. The arrows continued to rain down, striking at the umtis that walked at the back of the group, killing them before they could even attack the warriors. Bull, holding the axe in one hand, and the sword in the other, continued to slash at the creatures, while Kiltan flung his Ilbi stars straight into the necks of the umtis. The sun was now sinking down, and Bull jabbed his sword deep into the side of the final umti. A burn mark ran across his face, where the spit of an umti had caught him. But it was mild, and the scar would heal over time. Bull drew back, and took a deep breath. He looked south, and saw a final view of the retreating clangs, quickly crawling back into the sea.

He looked around him, and saw the field of carcasses. Some of the men continued to stab at the dead beast with their swords, for they were still fill with anger of what had just happened. Many men had fallen, almost half of the initial group of warriors, brutally slaughtered by the creatures from the sea. Some were weeping over the bodies of their past friends, now horribly burned, hardly recognizable. Helena and her archers began to descend down to the bottom of the crossroads, the small group of refuges from Lith Harbour safely with them. Heera came and stood besides Kiltan. No words were needed, as they hugged each other tightly.

Under the falling sun, the warriors made a quick burial for their fallen comrades. They erected a small mound over the graves, at the corner of the crossroads, forever remembering this day that the final group of warriors sacrificed themselves for the battle of Victoria Island. Besides the mound, they piled the carcasses of the creatures, and set the bodies ablaze, signaling the victory they achieved. Upon the mound, Bull laid his helm, a gleaming metal headpiece that glowed with a deep red hue in the evening sun. He deemed this fight as the Battle of the Crossroads, and forever more, all who passed this place would see this mound, and the men would be remembered. Over time, the mound grew with a lush green covering of grass. But the ground besides it, of which burned with the foul carcasses of the fallen beast, forever remained a deep brown gash in the land, and upon it nothing ever grew.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Passing of Henesys_

A silent group of people slowly ascended the road to Henesy. The warriors were walking at the front, still in deep remorse over those lost in the battle. The archers were behind, and they too walked in a silent row, for the thoughts of this day would live long in their minds. Kiltan and Heera were behind them all, and close behind; Bull and Helena were softly talking. It was clear that they did not want to be heard, but Kiltan could sense urgency in Helena's voice. He did not dare to ask, but he felt it might have to do with the sudden arrival of the archers. The Dark Lord had definitely reached Henesy before dawn, but he could not have known of the attack from Lith Harbour, for that strike came later in the day. And still so, why would the archers abandon their post at Henesys, when the threat of an attack from Sleepywood was at hand?

He felt that Heera would know all these, but looking at her, he felt that such a thing should not be asked at this time, and he would know when he needed to know. Heera had a downcast face, and she was dragging he bow along on the dusty road. The steady murmur of the inaudible conversation between Bull and Helena was the only sound that could be heard. This silence was unsettling, for there was a great many questions in Kiltan's head, yet he knew that now was not the time that anyone would be willing to talk about this. He fidgeted around with one of his throwing stars, and then he tilted his head and looked back. Still, the two elders were talking, but in a much more urgent fashion now.

The groups of newcomers were huddling together, walking as close as they dared to the two elders. Under the presence of such powerful heroes, they felt a greater sense of security. Many were still shaken from the incident, and had to be helped along by their friends. Kiltan looked at them. Weak, disheveled people, who had looked onto Victoria Island as a place that bore new adventures for them, yet faced first hand the terrors that few men had ever seen. Kiltan slowed his pace, and was soon walking along with them. They gladly welcomed him, for they had seen his commanding presence when he first destroyed the clangs.

Night had set in when they had reached the top of the cliff. The warriors looked down upon the battlefield. Just that morning, they had looked upon this place, and seen the great powers of the beast that would move to destroy them. And now, victory was theirs, but not without sacrifice. All that remained was the smoldering carcasses of the foul beast. The great plains below trampled by the scars of war, stained with the blood of the dead. Slowly, they started to move off again, heading in the direction of Henesys. But a quick shout from behind stopped them. Helena came running up, stopping them from proceeding. "Night has fallen. We must rest, for tomorrow; we have a long journey ahead. No, we are not going to return to Henesys, but head straight for the Ellinia. Come now, we make camp. I'm sure you are all filled with uncertainty as to what is happening. When we have settled, I will tell you all." Helena said. "The roads are not safe. We must seek refuge in the forest. Follow me." And with that, she led them off the roads, and into the forest.

It was not long before they arrived at a small clearing. It lay upon an elevated area of land, about twenty feet high, only accessible by climbing the vertical walls of the small land mass. A rope ladder was built here, aiding the people who wished to get up. This place served as a resting zone for those who trained here, and was well know in these parts. People called it Resting Hill, for it was an easy landmark to remember, and also greatly used due to its easy accessibility. No creatures came here, for they could not climb the steep walls, and so this gave a break to those who wished to rest from training. It was a barren piece of land, with only a few small trees that grew. But there was little need for anything else, for the men who came to rest here did not need anything more then a place to sit for a few minutes before they set off with whatever they had to do again. But now, this area would serve a much more important purpose. The tired men slowly streamed in, sitting themselves down where they could find space. And space there was, for the Resting Hill could easily accommodate their group of just over two hundred.

Pretty soon, everyone had found a place to sit down, some dangling their legs over the side walls, others resting against the trees. There was grunting sounds below, as some wild pigs ran about happily, totally oblivious to the great battles that were taking place around them. The warriors breathed a sigh of relief, as they finally rested, physically and mentally drained. The archers lay their bows and crossbows on the ground, and rested too. The group of newcomers, along with Kiltan and Heera, were among the last to ascend, for they had remained near the back of the group the whole time. They were tired, nonetheless, yet they did not sleep, for they had doubts to clear. They looked on as Bull and Helena finally climbed up onto Resting Hill. Helena raised her head, and gave a high pitched whistle that rang softly through the night sky. Almost in an instant, a great silver hawk flew down from the sky, and settled on her hand. A magnificent bird it was, its feathers shining with a bright silver glow. "Fly up high. Cast your great eyes over these lands, and let no evil creatures approach." Helena whispered to it. With a great flap of its wings, it rose up high, shining like a rising star. And for the rest of the night, its glow could be seen, floating high above them, a watchful eye that could see all.

Now, Helena and Bull walked up to the side of the Resting Hill. Helena stood on a small rock, and faced the men and women who were seated around. They were all tired, shaken by the great battle. But they needed to know this. And so she raised her hands, and called for their attention. And then she spoke. "Archers of Henesys! Warriors of Perion! I know you have burning questions in you. My archers know of this, and therefore you too should know this. Why did we come to your aid, why have we left Henesys? This will fall deep in your hearts, but this has to be addressed." Helena spoke strongly, yet, they saw a tear trickling from her eye. "Henesys has fallen to the creatures."

Immediately, gasp of shock could be heard by all the warriors. Kiltan immediately turned to Heera, almost in anger. How could she not tell him something like this? But he saw her, and she was huddled up in a ball, sobbing heavily. He slowly crawled over to her, and held her tightly in his arms. Around him, the warriors were already raising questions. Helena once again called for silence. She began to speak again, though her voice trembled slightly. "The creatures had attacked sooner then expected, just as how they took Perion by surprise. After Kiltan left, we continued to build our defenses. We had erected two towers of wood and steel at the northern gate facing Sleepywood, and had started to build a stronger wall around the city. Stan was gathering together the archers, and forming the battle plans to prepare for the attack. But his plans would later serve to our demise, for he had planned to fully utilize the skills of all the different classes of people to battle against the beast. Archers and assassins would attack from the towers, while warriors and bandits would march onward to crash against the creatures in battle. Magicians would stand behind the forward attack, and clerics would heal the men while they fight."

"However, on that very night, the armies of the beast poured out. They moved to attack both Henesys and Kerning at the same time. We had underestimated the creature. It had spies, and therefore knew of how we were planning to defend ourselves. Many of you may know of the stirge, small bat-like creatures that reside deep in the caves. They had flown out in small numbers, looking upon us from above, spying on our every move. And so, under the cover of darkness, the creatures slowly marched forward. But they had seen our defenses, and therefore, they sent their most powerful of creatures forward. As I was summoned to the defense tower at the dead of night, I saw them. Deep, dark shapes moving through the forest, breaking through the canopy. Just as it had done with Kerning, here it was sending forth the taurospears too. Fearful guardians of the Barlog, they marched forward in great numbers. They had also rallied the forces of fire drakes, and evolution of the dragon creatures from the caves. This signaled the total conquest over Perion, for now, the Barlog had spread his influence out, and had taken over the warrior city."

"Stan rang the Bell of Henesys, and gathered the archers together. We had not planned to face them this way, for we were low in numbers. The wizards of Ellinia had not returned, and neither had the thieves from Kerning. Our forces were only five hundred strong, and little chances did we have against them. They were advancing quickly, and Stan quickly organized the archers. He wanted to make a final stand against them, but I had to hold him back. To destroy their entire army with our small forces would be madness, and eventually we decided to run for Ellinia. By now, the taurospears were charging head on. They ran at an incredible speed, leveling the forest like twigs, their spears gleaming with a mystically magic glow. Stan quickly gathered the archers, and prepared to move off. But the taurospears were fast, and they would close in on Henesys before long. I showered them with a rain of arrows, and a few that charged at the front fell. But more came, burning with a rage that grew from a dark influence in their mind. Most of my people had begun to leave the city, but I could not hold back the creatures anymore."

"The first taurospear attacked. Its spear, long and sharp, glowed with the fiery charge of the sun. It thrust its spear forward, and with that, a magical attack of lightning shot out, piercing the darkness. The tower was not very high, and I managed to leap out of it before the attack struck. I saw a bright flash, an electrical surge that expanded outwards, lighting the night sky in a brilliant flash. But the tower stood its ground, though shaky. I quickly ran away as another blow struck at our defenses. I realized that they were about to smash through anytime soon, but still, many of my people had not yet passed through the small gate that led to Ellinia. At that moment, both towers exploded outwards in a bright lightning explosion. The taurospears smashed through, and immediately locked their bright, fiery eyes on us. Panic ran through all those who saw it, for never had such a horrible creature faced them. It stood directly in front of us. The crowd of people began to desperately push forward. But they were too slow, as the beast ran towards us. I rapidly shot at the creature before it could attack, but more came, breaking through the walls of Henesys. With no other choice, I ordered my archers to fire upon the creatures. Some fell, but they drew close. A taurospear had come within range, and it threw forth a fiery bolt of lightning. I could not stop it. Instantly, ten archers fell to the ground, their bodies burned with a massive shock. I, too, was hit, and I kneeled down with a deep pain in my chest. I looked up as I saw it charging up another attack in its spear. But then, it was knocked to the ground, with a deep gash across its face. It had fallen, dead. I looked to the western gate. The thieves had arrived."

"The Dark Lord of Kerning had attacked, and he did not stop. With a few shots, he would kill a single beast, but once again, the creatures continued to pour in. Besides them, the fire drakes entered. Great balls of fire were hurled from their mouths. Even with the arrival of the thieves, we knew we would have to retreat. I began to run towards the Dark Lord to inform him of our new plan, when suddenly; the wall along the eastern side of Henesys broke in. The beast had crashed through the forest, and now attacked us from the side. They ran directly at the group of retreating archers. In panic, some ran away from the group, towards me, avoiding the sudden attack. The thieves ran towards the new wave of attackers, killing them before they could attack. The archers had managed to run out of the gate, and I shouted for the thieves to follow them too. Quickly, I told the Dark Lord of this new plan, and he led his thieves towards the east gate. The archers that ran toward me when they had been cut off by the sudden attack also began to fire at the creatures. Heera too, who had been with the thieves, stood together with me, and for a moment, it seemed as though we held the creatures at bay."

"The thieves had escaped. They ran through the east gate, and I could hear the Dark Lord shouting for us to follow. But this was where I would last hear from them, for at this moment, the creatures that attacked from the side finally pushed through, and they blocked off our path to the east gateway. They stood in a row now, facing us, as though mocking us. We were nearly surrounded, as even more taurospears filled in from the north gate. But I looked back, and the western gate was still clear. There was no choice, and we had to run out. No doubt the taurospears would have run us down, but mysteriously, they just stayed there, and never ventured past the western walls of Henesys. I do not know why, but still, we continued to run westward. Heera told me of the warriors that had escaped from Perion and were making their way towards Henesys. Guessing that they would come along the main roadways, we soon slowed down, and headed for the crossroads, all the time on a lookout for the warriors. And so it came to be that we finally united with you all in battle."

Everyone was silent. This news hit them with a deep feeling of dread. Helena turned away from them and walked to a side, looking up at the night sky. Kiltan stared out blankly. He did not know what to think. He could only hear the slow sobbing of Heera. A deep mood was now set on all the people. Three great towns had fallen to the power of the beast. Ellinia was now all that still stood. Bull slowly spoke up, "Rest now. Do not let the fear of the Barlog cloud your minds. Tomorrow, we will set off for Ellinia. We will break through the forest, and bypass Henesys. Then, we will run for Ellinia." With that, he went and stood besides Helena. Now, the men suddenly felt the weight of the day burden upon their bodies. They were shocked and saddened, yet extremely tired. Slowly, they began to close their eyes, and they rested through the night. Kiltan lay besides Heera, and giving a quick kiss on her forehead, they slowly dozed off. A peaceful silence was upon Resting Hill, while the silver hawk of Helena kept constant watch over them.

The burning heat of the sun woke them up. The heavy burden of the battles had taken its toll on their bodies, and right till noon they slept, while Bull and Helena continued to talk softly, and not waking them up. True, time was urgent, but they could not move if the warriors had not rested well, for it had been two days since they left Perion and had not slept. Slowly, they got up, stretching out as the noon sun broke through the tree branches. "Come. We must move off now." Bull said, and slowly, they rose, and began to follow him. Kiltan helped Heera to her feet, and together, they started to walk off. Below, the wild pigs scattered as the group of men started to push their way through the forest. Bull drew his axe, and chopped off the tree branches that blocked the way. Helena walked along behind. For a few hours, it went on. Some began to feel as though they were lost; for nothing other then an endless forest of trees could they see. But Bull continued on, and soon, he finally cut through, and stopped. The people gathered around, and they looked on at where he was looking. They were now on a small hill that overlooked Henesys from the south. Slowly, the archers came up, and they glanced upon their fallen town.

Deep in ruins it lay. Nearly every single house had been leveled. And freely roaming the city was the taurospears. They ran wildly around, destroying whatever they could. But just as Helena had described, the creatures never left the boundaries of the town. Kiltan looked further north, and saw the Tree of Victoria. And it was falling deeper into corruption. It still loomed tall, but its bark, which once was a healthy brown, now was rotting with a deep black colour that seemed to rise like a dark shadow in the sky. No more leaves could be seen, and its long branches stretched bare, casting its long shadow over the forest. Such was the corruption of the Barlog, and the tree stood as a testament of its power. From it led the path to Henesys. The trees had been brutally smashed down, where the taurospears had charged through. And yet, even more creatures were slowly marching onwards to Henesys. None had spotted the small group of people that looked upon them.

Slowly, the people began to move off. The archers could not bear to see their beloved town fall to such hideous creatures. Bull led them off, slowly pushing his way back through the forest. Helena still stood there, her face a blank as she looked upon her town. As the last of the warriors moved off, she quickly drew back two arrows, and fired them up high into the air. High above Henesys, it exploded, and from it rained a hundred shards of arrow pieces. Small, yet deadly, they pierced through the skin of the creatures. All who were still standing upon the hill crouched down, for fear of being seen, and they slowly crawled away. As they left, they could hear the howls of the creatures, roaring in pain and anger.

As the day drew on, the sun slowly set down, and the forest of Henesys was slowly fading behind. No longer grew the small, dense trees of Henesys. Here, the trees towered high above their heads, reaching unimaginable heights, blocking out the sun as the canopy stretched out wide. Only a dim glow from the sun could penetrate the thick leaves, giving some light to this forest. Here, the trees were also wide, and often, were carved hollow from the inside, of which lived quiet jungle creatures. Bull no longer needed to cut his way through, for here the trees grew further from each other. The newcomers looked upon this place with great awe, for indeed, it was majestic. Up high in the trees, between their great branches, were pools of mystical mana waters, collected from the rain drops, and blessed with the magical spells of the forest. It glowed lightly, and cast light around it. And indeed, it seemed that the trees themselves glowed with a magical radiance. They had now entered the magical forest of Ellinia.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Council of the Elders_

"Long has it been since I came here," said Bull, as he looked up at the massive trees. They groaned softly, swaying under their immense weight. As the warriors and archers walked slowly through the forest, they kept silent; not daring to make a sound, for this unknown place seemed to have a magical hold on them, suppressing their feeling, keeping constant watch over them. Old and numerous were the trees, yet not a single dead leaf could be seen on the forest floor. No rotting undergrowth, but instead, a lush carpet of healthy green grass, coated with a mild layer or dew. Even with the lack of sun, they seemed to grow happily, rustling about with the occasional wind. Indeed, such was the flawless perfection of the Ellinia forest. Not a scratch upon the bark of the tree, not a sign of death or decay anywhere. No, this was not an ordinary forest, but one that grew strong and well with the powers of magic.

A small squeak was heard from the bushes, along with a small rustle. Surprised, Kiltan quickly flung a star towards the source of the sound. It struck into the side of one of the trees. With another soft squeaking sound, a slime hopped out. It was a weird creature of unknown origin, its body made up of a slime like substance, thus giving it its name. Its large eyes stared up adorably at the group of people, and then it hopped off merrily into the distance. The men watched it bounce away, and then slowly started to move on. Kiltan quickly ran to the tree to retrieve the star that he had thrown. However, it was no longer impaled onto the tree like he had seen it, but now lay on the ground harmlessly. He picked it up, and looked at the tree. It had no scars at all, as if nothing had struck it. Slowly, he stepped back, and then hastily walked back to the group of people, who had already moved off.

"I don't like this place," Kiltan muttered to Heera. The group continued to push forward. Slowly, the forest began to dim, as the sun began to set. "Hey! Don't you think we should rest now?" One of the warriors shouted from the back. Bull turned around, with a slight smile on his face. "We are already here." And with that, he walked through a curtain of hanging vines. The people behind quickly followed. Few had ever come into Ellinia; for little business did they have with the fairies that lived in this enchanted forest. So now, they awed at the magnificent sight that lay before them.

They were at the edge of a huge clearing, around which grew the great trees of the forest. In this huge space, only a few shrubs grew, but other then that, it served as a plantation for the people who lived here to grow their food, as well as for new magicians to train their magic skills against the small creatures that usually roamed this area. To their left lay the southern road, heading off towards Henesys by a path cut through the forest. And to the right, a similar road that headed north towards Perion. Near to where they stood was a road that led to the east, heading towards the eastern rocky beaches of Victoria Island. This led to Sixtopia, a large ship port that would harbour the ships from the icy far off continent of Ossyria. But it had been destroyed in a recent storm, and was closed off. As the rough seas had finally calmed down, construction finally began again. But the most stunning sight was in the center of the clearing, where the town of Ellinia was built. There stood eleven trees, of which one stood in the center of them all, rising taller then any other tree. Atop this tree was the home of Hines, leader of the magicians of Victoria.

The group slowly approached the town. As the sun slowly set, they town glowed with a magical aura. Small lights lit up the trees, as the people prepared for night. Indeed, from afar, it seemed as if the trees shone in the darkness, a mystical glow that flooded the outer fields with light and cast out the darkness. They walked forward, and soon entered Ellinia, and the true awe of the magical town surrounded them. Within the ten outer trees was a clearing, and in the center, grew the tallest of the trees. It rose high up into the sky, a huge tree that loomed over all. A stairway was built into its side, running upward in a spiral, till it reached the very peak, where Hines lived. All the trees had such stairways that climbed up their sides, and from there were built small houses, carved out of sides of the trees. Long wooden bridges ran from tree to tree, linking them all in a complicated network of aerial walkways. The paths were lighted with strange bulbs, which did not light up with electrical powers, but shone with magical brilliance. They were small stones, solid and tough, yet still glowing brightly. They illuminated the trees with a soft blue glow, casting the town into a deep state of twilight.

Fairies, small inhabitants of Ellinia forest, were busily dashing around with their business. They ignored the group of people who had just entered, for little though did they give to those who came for the outside world. Bull and Helena led the group forward, towards to central tree. "Come now. We climb." Bull said, and they began to ascend the huge tree.

It seemed to take an hour before finally reaching the top. The wooden walkway was small, only the width of two men, and the sides were lined only with a thin rope railing. The ground could not be seen from such a height, mostly blocked out by the branches of the other trees. They had climbed high above the forest. From this height, they could look out far into the distance. A spectacular view it was, as their eyes scanned the horizon. The light of the moon glowing softly over the lush canopy of the trees, and the stars shone brightly in the cloudless sky. It seemed so perfect, yet such great terrors lurked within the inky shadows. Far to the west, rising high above all, stood the Tree of Victoria. Many days' people would come up here, looking upon its magnificent stature. But no longer did it represent the freedom of man. Instead now it loomed dark and dangerous, more threatening then ever. The men who saw it turned their eyes away, and did not look upon it again.

Upon the top of the tree, resting between the uppermost branches, there was a great house. It was built three stories high, and not a sign of age could be seen, for it gleamed with a brilliant white. Its crystal windows sparkled with a light that came from within. Thick branches grew right through the house, and shot up over its roof, sheltering it under a canopy of leaves. There were two doors. One was great and tall, with a doorknob of gold. The other was smaller, yet still flawless, built at the corner of the house. In front of them was a wide wooden platform, on which now stood the tired group of people.

"Now, you may rest. I and Helena have council with Hines and the Dark Lord. We will tell you all that you need to know when the time comes. Do not fear; let no harmful thoughts keep your mind awake. Rest in the guesthouse of Hines, the servants will look to your needs." Bull said. And soon, two maiden fairies came out of the smaller door, and escorted the tired group in. Kiltan looked back, and saw Bull and Helena walking towards the main doors. And then, the doors of the guesthouse closed behind him.

Within the guesthouse, there was already a small group of people. A joyful cry came from the corner, and Kiltan saw Leiguin standing up from among a small group of thieves. These were the thieves that had retreated from Kerning. Leiguin had been separated from Heera when they had reached Henesys. "I was worried about you!" He said to Heera. "What happened at Henesys? How did you get out, with the way blocked? Come now, you must tell me" Heera laughed, and they sat in the corner of the room, and she told him of all that had happened. Kiltan also talked about the battle at the crossroads. All around them, the excited people were chatting amongst themselves. But as the night drew on, weariness weighed them down, and soon, there was only silence as they all slept soundly. Kiltan and Heera lay at the corner, against a thick wall, which separated the guesthouse from the house of Hines, in which at that very moment; the four great elders were meeting in council.

"Greetings, my old friends. A long time it has been since we had the privilege to talk. Such it has to be, that under the threat of war do we finally meet." Spoke Hines. He was sitting in a large chair, draped with a white gown. He was old, and seldom walked. But his appearance could not be deceived, for he held great powers within him, and could kill a man by simply thinking about it. Sitting besides him was the Dark Lord of Kerning, and Stan, chieftain of Henesys. They sat in a hall of flawless beauty. This was the house of Hines. Countless books lined the bookshelves around the walls, filled with mystical ancient lore or the magi from decades past. As Bull and Helena approached, two chairs floated over to them, and they seated themselves around in a circle.

Bull began to speak. "Indeed, it has been a long time. I would gladly talk on about old days past, yet now is not the time. We all know, the Barlog has risen again, and now he moves to strike the final blow upon Ellinia."

"And this is where it confuses me," said Helena. "Why would they strike last on Ellinia? There is not direct route from Ellinia to Sleepywood, but if it had attacked from Perion, Ellinia would have been taken by surprise, and thus allowing it to overrun another city. Now, if they look to fight upon the plains of Ellinia, they would only be able to attack from two entrances, the north and the south. This would not be as wise as striking the final attack on Henesys, as we had expected. For there, it could attack from all three sides. Why now, does it push us to Ellinia?"

With this, there was silence. None could understand what the beast indented to do. But then, Hines spoke up. "Surprise is what it wants. It has sent out its spies, and it knew we were expecting to face it in Henesys. It knew that the magicians of Ellinia would move off to Henesys, and thus, no defense would be prepared here. So, it struck Henesys before the people could unite, destroying the main defenses that Stan and Helena had built. It intends to confuse us. It knows that it has to face the full army of Victoria, so why face them behind the heavily guarded town of Henesys, when it could drive us here, where nothing has been prepared to defend ourselves against it?"

"And how do you propose we defend ourselves now?" said Stan. "We have seen that the beast looks to move quickly. For all we know, it could move to strike at the break of dawn. How do we prepare the defenses? How long can your magic shield us from its powers?" Hines looked up at him. "Indeed, it has been long since you visited me. You do not remember the magical powers that dwell within the forest? Never you mind, for I shall handle the defenses. But that alone cannot stop its attack. What we need are men, more people who can fight with us and face the army of creatures. But that we do not have, for many have already fallen with the three cities. All men that have survived are now with us. I have seen them all. They are tired and weary, and need rest. I have called a few clerics to aid with their healing, and they should be fit for tomorrow. Yet still, they are few in total strength. There are only a hundred warriors, for many have fallen defending Perion. In total, we have about a thousand men and women to fight. Judging from the reports of the attacks, I doubt we have enough manpower to defeat their army. Not all of these people are strong, and they have never seen such mighty beast before, let alone faced it in battle."

"We cannot get more men. Then let us improve on what we have," said Helena. "Bestow upon them the skills of the third books of lore. There may be those that are weak, but there still are those who are strong. They will pass the test."

At this, the other three looked up in surprise. Bull immediately spoke up. "No! This test has not been carried out here for the past century. This place is not right; they will not face the true test to prove their worthiness! Only in the icy caves of Ossyria can they show their strengths, under the watchful eyes of the elders."

"I do not wish that they learn the skills of the third book here, but what other choices do we have now? Sixtopia is not complete; we cannot set off to Ossyria. Even if we could, it would take too long to go there and return in time." Hines spoke. His eyes were closed in deep thought. "Do we now go against ancient rituals? Do we have another choice?" And for the next few minutes, they were silent. A huge decision rested on them. Never had the ancient ritual of the third book of lore been broken. Only the strongest of men would venture to the far of icy lands of Ossyria, and within the deepest caves of the highest peaks, they would face their masters in combat, in an ancient combat circle carved out of stone, blessed upon by their forefathers.

Finally, Helena spoke again. "Upon this dark hour, I fear we have no choice." "Then we shall try not to go too far with this," said the Dark Lord. "Let us only pick one person of each class to advance with this. And on the day of the final battle, they will aid with leadership of their fellow men. The presence of such powerful heroes among them will lift their spirits on the battle plains."

After much careful consideration, they finally agreed upon it. The Dark Lord would pick two, one bandit, one assassin. Hines would pick three, two wizards and a cleric. Helena two as well, a hunter and a crossbowman. And Bull would pick three, a spearman, a page and a fighter, all of which wielded different powers. Stan would prepare the battle plans of Ellinia, as he had done for Henesys. They stood up, and then slowly, headed out the door.

There was no sound to be heard as the four entered the guesthouse. Only a few were awake, and chatted softly with each other. The rest were soundly asleep. The four elders looked at each other and nodded. And then, they looked back at the group of tired people. In a soft, barely audible voice, Hines spoke. "Arise, those who have been chosen." Silently, ten people stood up, answering to the call of their great leaders. Kiltan rose. He heard the Dark Lord's voice whispering in his head. Now was an hour of great importance. Heera stood up besides him. From the side of the room, he also saw Leiguin rise. Other great men and women he saw, most of which he knew.

And then, the words of the Dark Lord filled him mind again. "Come now." And with that, the Dark Lord was gone, along with two others, Kiltan and another bandit. No one could see clearly where they went, for they moved off with such speed. Within that split second, the moment the Dark Lord had called them, he had dashed out in the blink of an eye. But such quickness it was that had been instilled in the thieves. Kiltan caught the quick movement, and immediately, he followed. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other bandit, running besides him with equal speed. He did not recognize the person, for he had a scarf wrapped around his head. But now was not the time, and he turned back his attention to the Dark Lord. He had run across the bridge, and was now standing at the top of one of the outer trees. He looked upon them as they caught up to him.

They were now at the top of one of the outer trees of Ellinia, standing on the thin branches, with the cool chill of the night sky blowing in their faces. The bandit besides Kiltan took off the scarf, and now, he remembered her. But he had no time to talk, for the Dark Lord spoke. "Kiltan and Cassandra, thieves of Kerning City. I call upon you two now, for a grave situation is at hand. You know of the dangers that approach us. And so, after careful consideration, we elders of Victoria have decided to bestow you with the skills of the third book of lore. We have found you worthy, but that is not enough. Now, prove to me that you and fit for this." And without a word or warning, from his wrist he flung out two stars, and with deadly precision, they flew straight towards the two thieves that were standing before him.

They both leapt up, high into the air. An endless stream of stars flew about them, as they skillfully twisted their bodies, avoiding a single scratch. And then, the Dark Lord rose up. He did not jump, but instead seemed to float upwards. Under the light of the moon, the weapons in his hands gleamed dangerously. On his left hand, he wore a thick brown claw, with two blades pointing outwards from his wrist. A fan of stars he held there in that hand. In his right hand, he held a small dagger. Thin and slender it was, yet it was long and sharp. It would leave a deep wound wherever it struck. Kiltan held ready his stars, and Cassandra drew out a long, curved dagger. High above the tree, they seemed to float, in a graceful yet deadly position, cloaked by the light glow of the moon. And then, the Dark Lord drew forth his dagger, and its edge sliced through the wind. And then he flew straight towards the two.

Kiltan dropped down. He threw two stars at the Dark Lord, but they were diverted skillfully with his dagger. Up in the air, he saw Cassandra taking the opportunity to strike, but once again, the hand of the Dark Lord was quick, and he drew his dagger forward, and stopped her attack. The two fell down from the sky, and Cassandra pushed herself away before they landed. With a light foot, they all rested softly atop the slender branches of the tree. But there was no intention of a quick and easy battle. With a single hand, the Dark Lord threw ten stars forward. A moment after leaving his hand, they merged with a bright magical spark, and now, Kiltan saw a great big star flying towards him. It was almost as large as him, yet still it flew with great speed and grace, like a huge disk that would destroy all in its way. They both jumped up, but Cassandra was too slow by a split second, and the star caught the side of her foot. Yet, she stood strong, and landed skillfully again on the branches. Her leg was bleeding, and her shoe dripped red with her blood. She showed no expression on her face, and her eyes locked onto the Dark Lord.

With another quick fling of his wrist, a fan of five stars flew straight at them. They dodged it, and continued to leap forward. As Kiltan jumped, he flung two stars at the Dark Lord. But without even looking at Kiltan, he raised his dagger, and accurately cut off the oncoming stars with it. Neither the star nor the dagger shattered or broke, for they were made out of an equally strong material. Slowly, dodging a wall of flying stars, they leapt over the tree branches, and soon stood close to the Dark Lord. But then, he stopped his attack of throwing stars, and slit all those that remained in his hand back into a small pouch near his pocket. Then, he leapt high into the air. He drew out another dagger, and held it in his other hand. The new dagger that he wielded was larger, and its handle glowed golden, with four more sharp edges extending out from it.

He dove down at them again. His daggers held outwards, deflecting the stars that Kiltan was throwing at him. Kiltan did not stop, and continued to fire his stars into the air, while Cassandra held her dagger up, ready to strike when he landed. But twisting his body around, he swung his dagger, and cut off the attack from Cassandra, holding back her dagger. He now stood in front of Kiltan, and with such little space, Kiltan could not throw his stars forward. So holding one of the stars in his hand, he sliced at the Dark Lord with it. But this was not his specialty, for he was not trained in close ranged combat, and this was an easy block for the Dark Lord. And then, pushing he hand forward, the Dark Lord drove forth his dagger, cutting Kiltan across his chest. Kiltan leapt back, stunned. But quickly, he continued by flinging the star at the Dark Lord.

With another jab from his left hand, the Dark Lord pushed Cassandra back, and now turned to Kiltan. Cassandra ran forward again, holding her dagger up high, ready to stab at the back of the Dark Lord. He did not move, and she thrust her dagger deep into his back. But instead, she fell forward, as the figure of the Dark Lord faded away into a simple shadow. It was a simple shadow image that had fooled her. She looked up, and saw him continuing to walk towards Kiltan, while all the time deflecting away at all the stars he threw. Once again, she charged forward. This time, he turned around, and swung his dagger back. She leapt away, but in her hasty move, her dagger flew out of her hands, and she landed on all fours, unarmed. She could not see where her dagger was, and tried to get up. But the Dark Lord was upon her, and he drew his dagger, holding it at her throat. But she quickly punched his hand away before he got too close, and drove her leg into his chest, pushing him back. As she quickly struggled to get up, she turned around and saw the Dark Lord approach again. But then, he stopped, and looked down. She followed his gaze. Her curved dagger was impaled through the leg of the Dark Lord, its shining edge leaking with blood. He turned around, and saw Kiltan, whose hand was still held forward, his fingers outstretched, for he had flung the dagger forward with the accuracy of a throwing star. He stared at the dagger, now deeply penetrated into the leg of his master.

The Dark Lord leaned down. With a quick pull, he yanked the dagger out of his leg. He showed no signs of pain on his face, just the usual blank expression. Blood continued to pour out. He tore off a strip of his shirt, and wrapped it around his leg. And then, he beckoned for Kiltan to come closer. He came and stood besides Cassandra, both breathing heavily. The Dark Lord stood silently before them, his arms folded, and not a sign of exhaustion or pain he showed.

"My humble followers. I shall approve that you are indeed fit for this task. And thus, I shall grant you the powers of the third book of lore. It will guide you with the skills that you need to know to truly advance yourself to become a powerful thief. Come now." And with that, the Dark Lord jumped down from the tree, and landed lightly on the bridge below. Severe as his injury might be, he definitely did not show his pain. He led the two back towards the house of Hines. They entered, and the Dark Lord sat them down on a long bench at the side of the room. None of the other eight were in the house, and Kiltan assumed that they had yet to return. Stan was at the corner, and in his hands were large maps. The Dark Lord then approached them, and held in his hands two weapons, a dagger and a claw, both of which were the ones he used during the fight with them. "Cassandra, I give you my dagger, the Golden River. A dagger that was forged from the furnace of Ossyria, its deadly edge is no match for any others, and will slice through all your foes with ease. And to you, Kiltan, I give you the Fury. It is light, yet tough. Blessed upon by your ancestors, it will give you strength in battle, and burn your heart with a powerful energy. Keep these as a blessing upon you." And with that, he walked off, and sat in one of four great chairs, and there, he closed his eyes, retreating back to his sanctuary of deep thought.

Kiltan looked at Cassandra. Her face was bleeding, and she still panted heavily. "How long has it been? Two years? What have you been up to?" Kiltan said. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a deep joy. "It has been too long." And then she hugged him. "I thought we would never meet again. How funny it is, that since we left Kerning to train our own separate ways, we have never met up till now." And so, they sat down, and forgetting their pains, they talked joyfully for a good five minutes, before the doors opened, and in walked the magicians. And slowly, over the next few minutes, the rest slowly arrived.

Heera walked in, along with another crossbowman. He saw that she was bleeding from her shoulder and knee. Those were wounds inflicted by a swift arrow that had pierced deeply into her flesh. She limped over to Kiltan, and sat besides him. Noticing Cassandra, she gave a quick smile. They had also known each other, for they had met back in the early days. Kiltan noticed that Heera was holding a new bow in her hand. It was long and great, shining with a vibrant yellow glow. It was curved in a graceful arc, strung with a silver thread.

Looking around him, he saw that everyone was now wielding different equipments. Gifts from the elders, he presumed. Many of them were also wounded, with deep cuts running across their arms and legs. Kiltan felt the deep scar across his chest, and it burned intensely. But then, he felt the pain begin to fade away. Looking up, he saw Hines, with his hands outstretched. He mumbled a strange foreign tongue, and slowly, he healed the wounds of all the people in the room. Finally, he lowered his hands. The group of ten now felt a deep renewed strength in them. Then, Hines pointed upwards, and ten books floated down from the high shelves, one for each person. They all took the one that Hines handed to them. On the cover was engraved a symbol of ancient writings. Each person had a different book, which held the secrets of ancient skills learn by those of their class.

"In these books are the ancient spells and skills that will allow you to grow in strength and spirit. Learn them, and hold it in your hearts well. You are now no longer a simple warrior, magician, archer or thief. You have now been bestowed with powers seldom seen by man." And with that, Hines sat down. His face now turned grave, as he began to speak again. "I believe you know why we gave you the skills of the third books of lore. War is upon us. Only with the strongest of men can we defeat them. We do not know when they will strike, but we do know that when they do, we will be ready. Take your new skills with you, and learn them well. And when we finally face these creatures in battle, you will lead your fellow men onward. You will be great heroes, and you shall lift up their spirits with strength and power. And on the fields of battle, we will stand together with you, and face the creatures as one. Go now, and may the gods watch over you always."

The ten slowly left the house, and no one saw any of them for the rest of the night. The doors to the house of Hines were shut, as the elders consulted each other again as to the matters of the battle that now loomed ever closer. The warriors and archers slept soundly in the guesthouse, and their pains and evil thoughts left their minds. For the first time in three days, they slept soundly, secured under the watchful eyes of the four great elders. And all over Ellinia, occupying the spare houses and hotels, were the other men and women who had retreated to Ellinia. Some were restless, and wandered around the town. The night was cold, as chilly gust of winds swished through the forest. A deep, peaceful silence filled the air, as the town slept within the safe haven of the forest.

An archer casually walked past one of the small magical light stones, her shadow bouncing off the trees. She walked onto one of the bridges, and leaned on the railing. It swung gently in the wind, hanging high above the ground below. Looking down, she saw few people, mostly fairies, who were busily hurrying around with small morning chores. Around her, the glowing stones began to dim, and the light of dawn slowly flooded into the town. It was still early, and people were still asleep. But today was no ordinary day.

A crackling boom rippled through the air, shaking the trees and rustling the leaves. All those who were walking around the town were stunned, and they stopped dead in their tracks. The archer quickly ran towards the outer tree. As she passed, the doors of the houses were hastily opened, as the people who were awoken by the sound ran out to see what was happening. They ran to the platforms of the outer trees, looking outwards, slightly confused. It was clear where the sound had come from. Deep in the forest, along the southern roadways that led from Ellinia to Henesy, small flames could be seen licking at the upper branches of the forest canopy. The trees were brutally pushed aside; shaking violently, as the stamping of huge feet could be heard, slowly pushing their way towards Ellinia.

The doors of the house of Hines slammed open, as the four elders rushed out, looking far out to the south. And then, another massive crackle shot through the dawning sky. But it did not come from the south. Looking behind them, the elders saw a similar sight, but this time, approaching from the northern roads. The creatures were pushing their ways forward. Stan quickly rushed out of the house, and looked out towards north. And then, the quick footsteps of ten people ran up the side of the central tree. And here, standing besides the elders, were the ten that had been chosen to be greater then any other.

The doors of the guest house opened and the people inside began to quickly file out. But upon seeing the ten men and women who stood with the four elders, they fell back in awe. Hines stood at the edge of the platform, and spoke out in a great, clear voice, that rang through Ellinia town. "All you men and women who have come to Ellinia! See these ten people, of which we have deemed fit to advance with the third skills from the ancient books of lore. These are people you once knew, but no longer are they simple people; they are now heroes, greater then any others. Look upon them with pride, for they will lead you onward to battle."

And then, he looked up again, his eyes cast upon the rumbling trees that approached. Within an hour, they would reach Ellinia. But he had said that they would be prepared, and prepared they were. He held his arms wide, and no longer did he seem like a frail old wizard, but now, he was a great man, who seemed larger then anyone else. His cloaked glowed brilliantly in the rising sun. His head was raised high, proud and strong. And once again, he spoke out, in an even louder and stronger voice, such that it echoed over the forest, reaching the ears of the oncoming armies. "You are men and women of Victoria! And now, you will fight for what is yours! This land was won by your ancestors, and not now, not ever, will we let it fall to these foul beasts! Draw your weapons, and stand strong. We will stand with you in battle, and if we have to give our lives, so be it! We have defeated these creatures once, and we will do it again! Hail this glorious day! Let the sun light up your soul, and cast away all shadows! For it is on this day, we shall fight for the glory of men!"


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Great Stand of Ellinia_

"Let us show cast foul creatures back to the hell they came from." Hines said to the ten great men and women who stood before him. "The warriors and thieves will march upon the plains of Ellinia, and they will face the enemy head on in battle. The magicians will be behind them, and the archers shall line the trees, and hold off the creatures from the distance. Bull and Stan will be with the warriors, the Dark Lord with the thieves, and Helena with the archers. I will hold the defenses from my house. Each of you ten will go with your leader."

Helena gave a sharp whistle and her great silver hawk descended from the skies. It landed on her hand, and she held it to her ear. And then, she turned back to Hines, and her face was grave. "The creatures are closer then we expected. What we had heard earlier was the lightning from a taurospear, but there are more before it. Quietly, an army of diverse creatures had been marching before it. They will reach us within thirty minutes." The elders looked up at her in surprise. But Hines drew a smile across his face. "Then let them come. We will be ready."

Stan had come out of the house, and was clad in a sparkling chain mail. In one hand, he drew out his father's sword, and it shone a deadly red with the blood of the beast his father had slain. In his other hand, a large shield, with a large cross across it. It was plated with gold, and danced with fiery colours as it sparkled in the sun. Bull, Stan and the three other warrior heroes ran down the sides of the tree, and all the other warriors followed.

Drawing out a dagger in one hand, and a claw on the other, the Dark Lord showed no emotions on his face, and simply beckoned to Kiltan and Cassandra. His voiced spoke in their minds, and he called out to his fellow thieves, and he descended the tree like a swift shadow. Giving a quick kiss to Heera, Kiltan ran off with the Dark Lord. They followed the warriors. The Dark Lord caught up to Bull and Stan, and they walked silently together, with the three warrior heroes behind them, and Kiltan and Cassandra at the back with the thieves.

Looking up, Kiltan saw the archers gathering along the sides of the trees, standing along the outer platforms, their bows and crossbows held ready. Among them was Heera, and her great bow gleamed like a bright jewel. As the group of warriors and thieves reached the bottom of the tree, they were split up. The Dark Lord would be with Stan and two of the warrior heroes, and they would be facing the army that would approach from the northern entrance. Kiltan, Cassandra, Bull and Lazarus, the warrior hero who wielded a deadly red curved spear, would face the army from the southern road. The warriors and thieves were split up too, and they bid each other good luck before they walked their separate ways.

Behind the group, the magicians followed slowly, led by the three magicians whom Hines had chosen. Leiguin stood at the side, and he was in charge of the clerics, who would heal the men in battle. At the base of the tree, Bull organized them into two groups, and they would face the separate entrances. Leiguin would stand at the northern gate, along with another magician, Darlond, who wielded the powers of fire. And standing with Bull facing the southern road would be Amelia, a female wizard who commanded ice and lightning. Bull, Lazarus and Cassandra walked to the front, and organized the warriors and bandits into rows. Kiltan organized the assassins, and spread them out wide over the plains, allowing them to fling their deadly stars from all angles. The clerics stood around them all, behind the first rows of melee fighters. They would be shielded from melee attacks, and would heal the wounds of the warriors and thieves. At the back, Amelia stood with her wizards. They, too, would stand away from the onslaught of the front lines, and away from the dangers of armed combat, they would cast out their magical fury.

A great roar blasted through the forest, and it shook the trees. The men were taken aback, but in the presence of Bull they had little to fear, and they still stood strong. Bull walked slowly forward, out into the open plains. He stared intently at the southern roadway, but could see nothing, for the shady trees darkened the roadway and hid the oncoming beast in the murky shadows. But they could be heard clearly, the steady pounding of heavy feet on the grassy path that led to Ellinia. Bull drew a deep breath, and let out his mighty war cry, and it echoed through the forest. For a moment, it seemed that the approaching army stopped, and all to be heard was silence. But it was not long before they resumed, and the pounding of feet approached ever closer. Slowly, Bull returned to the small army of warriors, thieves and magicians. "You see? They are afraid! They fear the might of men, and let us keep it that way. Do not fear these beasts, for it is they who should fear you!" Bull cried out, and the men and women who stood before him yelled out in response with hope and joy in their hearts. They within in the shades of the trees of Ellinia, with the great outer plains stretched before them.

Kiltan looked over the small army of assassins, about two hundred of them there were. And then his eyes fell on Jacob, the young assassin that he had met from Lith Harbour, long before all this had begun. He was still wearing the claw he had given him. His knees were shaking, and he was staring blankly forward, looking on intensely at the southern road. Kiltan approached him, and rested his hand on his shoulder, and Jacob looked up at him. Kiltan smiled down, and said, "Do not fear. I will let no harm befall any of you." But it was the smile on Kiltan's face that brought cheer to the young assassin, for he saw strength in his eyes, and he knew he could trust this great man. Jacob smiled back, and put on a brave face.

Kiltan slowly walked around the large plains, and he spoke comforting words to all the men, bringing hope to them. And then, he walked over to Amelia, who stood silently at the front of the group of mages. "These people are young. They have come to this land in hope for new life and adventure, and yet, they have been thrown into the midst of war. How horrible this must feel for them, to face such horrors that even a mighty warrior would fear of, and fight for their survival when they are still young. Why do they deserve this?" Amelia muttered. And for awhile, they both were silent.

Around them, the army of warriors, thieves and magicians were also standing in silence, and they looked blankly at the southern road that carved its way through the Ellinia plains before them, a small dust trail that led towards the gaping hole in the forest. They could hear the footsteps of the approaching creatures. The trees began to shake, and the leaves rustled. Kiltan looked out onto the roadway. It was covered by the wide canopy of trees, and was hidden in shadows under the leaves. It now seemed like a deadly menace, a deep dark hole of which in it lurked untold horrors that would burst out at any given moment. He looked up, and saw that the archers had already drawn their arrows, and they held their bows high. Heera was standing among them, while Helena and the crossbowman had been sent to the northern side of the tree. Three great hawks soared high above, two of shining silver and one of gold, of which the other two had been called upon by the two new archers, granted to them magically from the ancient third book of lore. They floated above Ellinia, their shadows dancing across the plains below. And then, one gave a loud screech, for it saw the creatures approach.

Within the shadowy pathway before them, they saw the first of the creatures. But it came quickly, and before they could utter a word, the creatures had burst through, breaking down the trees and swarming into the Ellinia plains. At the front lines were the drakes. They stomped in with great speed, roaring loudly as they charged towards the group of humans before them. High above, in the treetops, a loud shout was given by Heera, and a thousand arrows whizzed through the air. The sharp edge of the arrows glittered in the sun, sparkling beautifully, yet deadly. With great force and accuracy, the arrows struck the drakes, piercing through its thick hide. The front lines of the attack were killed almost instantly, and they fell at the entrance of Ellinia. But more were coming, and in great numbers, they pushed forward. Between their feet came the cold eyes. They were numerous, and hopped over the Ellinia plains with great speed. Many arrows missed them, for they were small targets, and were shielded by the drakes. But then, high above the sky, a small sparkle shone like a glimmering star, and from it came a shower of arrows. Sharp shards of wood and metal, which burned with a yellow magic flame, fell upon the approaching army like rain. It could not be avoided, and smashed into the creatures, piercing their skins and tearing them with a magical fury.

Bull and Lazarus were standing at the head of the warriors, but they did not advance. They watched, as the beast slowly pushed forward, leaving behind a great many carcasses, struck down by the arrows. From the back, Amelia held forward her staff, and so did the all the mages, and they attacked with the mighty spells of the magicians. With a simple chant, they cast a deadly attack on the creatures before them. They attacked with a magical claw, tearing through the drakes with a swift fury from afar, ripping at their flesh with a bluish streak. But the skin of a drake is thick and strong, and single claw attacks did little more then inflict a small gash. But as two hundred magicians stood together, they cast forth a great many claws, at it ripped the creature apart.

All around them, the assassins drew out their stars. Kiltan held his Ilbi star high, and waited for the creatures to reach within range. Slowly, he watched them approach, and then, he let fly two deadly stars, and it sliced through the air, piercing the heart of a drake, killing it instantly. And so did the other assassins attack, throwing their stars at the army of beast. With arrows and stars piercing their skins, and magical claws tearing at their flesh, the drakes were quick to fall.

As the last few drakes entered, behind came other creatures. They resembled crocodiles, but were over two times larger. For their size, they moved with surprising speed. They were the crocos from the Kerning swamps, influenced by the Barlog to join its evil army. Their scaly feet slammed on the ground and pushed them forward, and they ran with the drakes towards Ellinia. Along their backs ran thick bumps, a tough layer of scales that was as strong as iron. As the arrows hit the crocos, they struck the backs of the creatures, but did not pierce its hide.

"Aim below the creatures, away from their thick backs." Kiltan called out to his assassins. They ran to the front of the lines, and began to fire off many stars at the approaching crocos. They threw their stars low, flying lightly over the grassy plains. The stars cut deep wounds along the legs and sides of the crocos. Bleeding profusely, the crocos began to fall under the constant fire of stars. No men had yet to be slain, but with the advancement of the crocos, they had pushed their way forward over the Ellinia plains, almost reaching halfway from the forest to Ellinia.

And then, a tremendous roar rippled through the air. It came from a cargo. They tore through the forest with great speed, tearing past the trees like simple twigs. They burst through the forest, and filled into the Ellinia plains. Heera shot another rain of arrows, and two fell. But the cargo was stronger, and it took more arrows before it fell. Bull held up his axe, and let out another great war cry. And then, with Cassandra and Lazarus at his side, he charged forward, with the warriors and thieves following behind. As they charged, Cassandra blessed them with haste, and they ran lightly over the ground with the speed of wind. Lazarus held forth his red spear, and ran straight towards the cargo. Dodging its gaping jaws, he dove down, and drove the spear it deep into its side. With a howl, it fell. Besides him, Bull was standing on the body of another cargo, his axe embedded into its skull.

Leaping high into the air, Cassandra easily dodged the attack of the cargo, and she landed on its back. With swift hands, she sliced at the cargo, tearing at it with multiple strikes. As it fell down in pain, she looked up, and saw the group of warriors and bandits running up, and crashed headlong into the oncoming cargos. Along the sides, Kiltan and the assassins were spread out, and they flung their stars through the battlefield. Arrows continued to fall to the far south, away from where the men and beast were fighting.

As Bull tore through the cargos with his mighty axe, the warriors and thieves pushed forward, slashing at the army of cargos, and they hewed the creatures with their swords, axes, spears and daggers. But the cargo was powerful, and it took almost ten men to bring one down. As they pounded forward, the warriors hastily dodged to the side, and struck it with their weapons. But they struggled, for the thick hides of the great beast were tough, and it took great force to cut through its skin.

Kiltan looked from the back, and saw them struggle. He saw a warrior trip as he dodged the first cargo. But another was charging up behind him, and its massive jaws opened to devour him. Kiltan threw another two stars, and it flew into the mouth of the beast, choking it, and it fell dead before the trembling young warrior. Lazarus ran up to him and pulled him up, before quickly jabbing at the next cargo that ran up towards them.

"Aim at their necks and underside!" Lazarus shouted. "That is where they are weakest!" And so they did, dodging and rolling downwards, avoiding the pounding feet of the beast, and jabbing the creature in its stomach. The men worked together, and they jumped onto a single cargo, and overwhelmed it as they attacked it repeatedly. Many cargos fell as the men pushed forward, but there were also some warriors and bandits who lay among the carcasses of the beast. A careless slip, a second too late, and they were caught in the mighty jaws of the cargo.

But the men were strong, and they charged forward, and with the strength of Bull, Lazarus and Cassandra leading them, they fought with bravery and might till the very end. Behind, the magicians moved forward, and continued to slice at the cargos with their magical claws. Then, Amelia raised high her staff, and it glowed with a blue. The air chilled, and a cold breeze blew across the plains. Then, from mid air, thick shard of ice began to form, and they dropped down from the sky. As they fell, they grew larger; its tips glittered like a bright crystal. Falling like hail, the ice shards struck the cargos, and it shattered upon contact. The icy chill consumed the creature, and froze it completely. Then, it slowly began to crumble under its weight, and shattered into many pieces. And thus, that last of the cargos crash through the forest, and was slaughter by the great army of men that awaited it.

But all was far from over, for many there were many beasts yet to show their faces. As Bull struck down at the last of the cargo with his axe, he looked up, expecting other creatures to pour in, but none did. Instead, there was a deep, unsettling silence that clouded the air. The group of warriors and thieves were now standing in the middle of the plains, with the bodies of the cargos, drakes and cold eyes littered around them. Nothing was to be heard, and no wind blew. Kiltan looked up, and saw the archers holding their bows high. Heera was shouting words that he could not hear, but he heard shakiness in her voice. He could tell that she was trembling, afraid. They stood high among the trees, and could see far out to the south. "What was it that they saw?" Kiltan wondered. Then, a deep pounding rumbled from the trees. It was footsteps, but much heavier then that of the cargo. They could hear it smashing against the ground, and trees falling as the monster passed.

Its form slowly appeared on the southern road, shadowed by the dense canopy. It walked slowly forward, and it was huge. A dark stone golem slowly pushed forward, and many more followed behind. They were made of stone, magical guardians of nature, but these had been corrupt by the dark influences of the Barlog, and it had been twisted to do its will. But they were not as powerful as the cargo, for they were slower. Kiltan and Heera had killed many of these monsters before, so why now was she so afraid, Kiltan thought to himself. The first of the golems pushed past the line of trees, and walked slowly out into the open. The group of warriors and thieves stood back, and waited for the archers to attack, but no arrows flew. Puzzled, Kiltan looked up, and saw the archers, with their arrows still drawn, but standing still and not moving. Looking closely, he saw that they did not look down on the battlefield, but instead, stared straight outwards over the canopy of trees.

"What is going on?" Kiltan muttered, as he walked over to Bull. He too was looking up, and did not know what was happening. In front of them, the slow, steady rhythm of footsteps continued as more golems advanced. "I do not know what is going on up there." Bull said. "But it seems that we have to face these monsters without them."

Then, they all heard a shrill screech that pierced through the air and rang in their ears. Some cowered down and covered their ears. Bull looked up, for it was high above the trees that the sound came from. Another unpleasant shriek rang out, and the men were taken aback. Cassandra, Lazarus and Kiltan came and stood besides Bull, and all looked up to the skies.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked. Bull bowed his head low, a deep, grim expression on his face. "The witches have returned," he replied. "She was a great wizard in the old days, but her practice in the dark magic consumed her. She left Ellinia, but never left the forest. Few have seen her, hiding in the deep shadowy darkness of the secluded parts of the forest, growing wicked with dark spells. The last I heard, she had found a way to clone herself. Her name was Malady. The dark thoughts of the Barlog have reached her, and now, she comes back for revenge on those who cast her out."

And at that moment, the sky seemed to darken. Thick clouds rolled over, blocking out the sun. Another shriek, and then, the dark shapes of the witches flew high above them, zooming over the tree tops. They moved with great speed, and headed straight for Ellinia. With a loud shout from Heera, a great many arrows flew to meet the Malady's, and struck a few down. The shriveled body of one dropped down in just front of Bull. Her broom was broken, but she was not dead. All those who looked on her turned away in horror, but Bull stood looking down over the old witch. She gave a raspy cough, and then looked up at Bull. Her face was shaded in shadows under her pointed hat, but he could see her all too well. Her face was like a crumpled paper, shriveled up with old age. She still held great magical powers, but she was mortally wounded from the fall, and could simply choke as she struggled to utter a curse. "You do not deserve to live, you horrible creature." Bull said, and he slammed his axe into her body. She gave a final screech, and then, her body dissolved into dust, and it blew away in the wind.

Drawing out his axe, he looked up overhead. More Malady's had been shot, and they dropped from the sky. Then, the deep pounding of stone came ever closer, as the golems approached. "Hines will know what to do with those witches. Come now, we will slaughter these golems. Aim for the jewel on their chest, for it is that which is giving them life." And with that, he ran forward again, jumped up high, and struck his axe against the first stone golem. He shattered the jewel, and from it blew a small wisp of red smoke, and then, the golem crumbled down into a harmless pile of stone and dust.

High above the battlefield, the Malady's seemed to fly in like a great swarm of bees. More arrows struck them, and many fell. But they flew about wildly, some dodging the arrows, and continued to fly straight towards the outer platforms of Ellinia, cackling with an evil gleam in their eyes. Relentlessly, Heera shoot four arrows at the one in front. She dodged the first arrow, but the other three pierced her through the heart, and she dropped from the sky. But there were many more, and they flew onward with great speed. Heera guessed there were at least a hundred. The arrows could not hold them all off, and the first of the Malady's crashed through the outer platforms, straight into the lines of archers.

They fell backwards, but one witch grabbed on to a young archer, her boney hands gripping on with unnatural strength. Cackling in a deep, raspy laugh, she turned around, and dragged the archer with her. Then, flying off the platform and soaring above high the Ellinia plains, she let her grip go. Desperately, the archer tried to grab hold of the witch, but she flew away, and watched the young archer fall to her death. As she looked on with glee at the smashed body of the dead archer on the plains below, a burning arrow pierced through her body. Looking around, she saw Heera, glaring at her with a pained stare. The Malady laughed with evil joy, an unpleasant cackle that was coughed out from her toothless mouth. And then she cast a final glance at Heera, just as another arrow was shot straight through her head.

The Malady's began to swarm around Ellinia, smashing into the archers, casting evil spells. Desperately, Heera shot at wherever she could, and swung her bow at one when it flew close. It almost seemed that Ellinia would be overrun, when suddenly, from the central tree, Hines appeared. Under the gloomy sky, his white gown seemed to glow brightly. Hines stretched out his hands, and a powerful gust blew about. Overhead, the clouds began to disperse, and sunlight filled in. Softly, Hines chanted, and his staff glowed white. Then, he slammed his staff down, and a great flash of holy light expanded outwards. The light burned the Malady's with holy powers, and they dissolved to a fine ash. As Hines lowered his arms, only a small cloud of dust lingered about Ellinia. Far below, they could hear the cheering of the warriors, thieves and magicians as they stood over the ruins of the golem army, their weapons held high in victory.

A massive crackle of lightning burst through the air. Since the dark stone golems had passed through the southern road, the trees had been smashed down, and sunlight now flooded over the roadway. All who stood on the Ellinia plains looked on in silence as the dark shape of a tauromacis charged forward. "Back now! Regroup under the shades of the trees of Ellinia!" Bull shouted. The men were scattered, and now they quickly backed off towards Ellinia, but never taking their eyes off the southern road.

As they stood back, with the great battlefield littered with carcasses stretched before them, the tauromacis burst through. It held a long spear, headed with a bright yellow crescent which glowed with magical lightning. It was covered in matted brown fur, with a face like a bull. It stood over four times the height of any man, a gargantuan beast that served as the guards of the Barlog. Immediately, Heera shot of another rain of arrows, but this time, not one of the beasts fell. As more arrows continued to fall, it struck at the beast, but did not pierce deeply, and did little damage. The tauromacis charged forward at the group of warriors and thieves.

From the back, Amelia cast forth another frozen blizzard, and it smashed against the beast with icy chills. The beast slowed down, but did not stop. With its fur now cracked with ice, it stomped forward. Behind, even more tauromacis continued to enter the plains, and still, not one had yet fallen. Kiltan held a fan of stars in his hand, and flung those outwards. Upon leaving his hand, they fused together with a magical spark. A giant star, with eight sharp edges, flew straight at the first of the beast. It cut through its side, and struck through the approaching army, slicing at the tauromacis behind. The first one began to crumple, as the huge star sliced deep into its side. A great fury of magical claws swiped at the beast, and it finally crumbled down.

The star Kiltan threw had damaged the beast behind, but only slightly. More continued to rush forward, and now were almost upon the men. Bull, Lazarus and Cassandra held ready their weapons as the tauromacis approached.

High above in the trees, Hines watched. Over a quarter of the initial army sent down was gone, slain in the brutal battle. The tauromacis were filling into the plains, and yet, more were to come. "Now, it is time to show these creatures the powers of the forest." Hines said softly. Behind him, five fairies approached, and they stood in a row behind him. With two hands on his staff, he held it forward, and around him, the leaves rustled. Together with the magical powers of the fairies, he closed his eyes, and chanted an ancient spell. Far below, he could hear the tauromacis attack and the shouts of the men as they clashed with the beast. He held a firm grip on his staff, his head bowed in deep concentration. Then, his eyes flashed open, and they glowed with a deep red. He raised his arms high, and his white cloak expanded out behind him. He stood as a great figure atop the highest peak of Ellinia, a great leader of magicians, and he unleashed forth his great powers.

"Fear, all you foul beast, for you have entered the domain of Hines!" He shouted out, and his voice resounded with great power. For a moment, the tauromacis below stopped, and they looked up. Hines shone with majestic brilliance, and looked down upon the beast. He was a single man, but he commanded immense power, and the beasts were struck with fear. But the men on the battlefields were renewed with hope, for they saw their great leader striking fear into their enemies.

And then, from deep within the forest, great blue balls of mystical glowing energy sparkled. They rose up from the mana pools, and their lights shone through the dense forest, casting long shadows through the trees. The tauromacis looked around, and they were in a crazed frenzy. Some began to run back through the southern road, and all those that stood near the group of thieves and warriors were quickly slain as the men swarmed over the stunned beast. Then, as the blue orbs rose towards the canopy of the trees, they stopped, and floated gently in the breeze. But within the orbs churned a deadly magical force, and as Hines gave a final shout, they exploded.

They expanded outwards in brilliant light novas. It passed right through the trees, barely rustling the leaves, bursting outwards like a huge bubble, its surface shimmering with gloss. It was a beautiful sight, but when it touched the beast, they howled in pain, for the mana waves burned their skin like acid. All the tauromacis that were along the southern road began to fall down, their thick fur dropping off, and their bare flesh bubbling. They clawed desperately at the ground, pulling themselves away, but it was not long before they stopped moving, and they lay dead.

Hines fell to his knees, and his breath was heavy. The fairies came up and supported him. He had used his full powers, and now lay down, exhausted. Far below, the men were cheering in victory over the misshapen bodies of the tauromacis. But once again, a deep silence set over them as they heard more footsteps approaching from the roadway. As Bull looked south into the forest, all he could see was the many dead beasts lying along the road, but there were more behind that escaped the mana waves.

"This is the final attack that the Barlog sends forth. The taurospears, stronger and more powerful then a tauromacis. Let us just hope that most were consumed by the mana waves, and that not many are left." Bull said softly, with his gaze fixed on the southern road.

Lazarus looked back at the remaining army of warriors, thieves and magicians. Most were panting heavily, with cuts and bruises covering their bodies. Walking around the groups of men, clerics were healing the wounded wherever possible. They could heal the physical scars, but not their mood. Now, the sun was directly overhead. It was noon, and the battle had taken its toll on the men. Some were weeping, for they had seen their friends killed, their bodies lost somewhere over the massive field of carnage. Now, only about half of the army that was sent down was left, of which most were struck down by the powerful lightning shock that the tauromacis attacked with. It would have been worse, if not for Hines. But now, an even greater threat, more powerful then a tauromacis, was approaching, Hines was weary, and so were the men on the battlefield.

Bull looked back, and saw the men and women standing together behind him. "This creature that approaches us is powerful. But they will fall under the hands of men. Be strong! For the victory of Ellinia, and all of Victoria, we fight!" And Bull raised his axe high, and so did all the men that were assembled behind him, as they faced the beast that approached them.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Descent of the Barlog_

For the first time in many years, the southern roadway of Ellinia was flushed with warm sunlight. The great trees that once lined the road were now shoved away to the side, brutally snapped like small twigs. Along the road lay the charred bodies of many tauromacis, burned down by the mana waves. Far of to the south, a great growl was heard. A taurospear, roared out as it saw the bodies of its comrades. As the creature looked on at the great line of carnage before it, the evil voice of the Barlog entered its mind, and called it to seek revenge. The taurospear looked up, its eyes burning with a crazed fury, and it thought of nothing more then to destroy every last human. Its grip tightened on its long spear, and it began to charge forward.

"Here they come. Reform your groups and hold ready your weapons!" Bull cried out. The heavy pounding of feet approached quickly. He could clearly see the approaching beasts. They held their spears forward, and charged head on with great speed. Behind him, the men were quickly running back and regrouping, and they stood close to Ellinia once again. High above them, the archers had once again drawn their arrows.

The taurospears stomped right over the dead bodies littered along the southern road. Their eyes stared straight ahead, and fixated on Bull, who stood at the front of the men. As they approached ever closer, the blue tips of their spears began to sparkle, as it charged up with a magical lightning bolt. It howled out loudly as it crashed out into the open, stomping into the Ellinia plains.

The arrows had done little damage to the tauromacis, and so it was little more then an irritant to the taurospears as they charged forward. Only a few arrows were able to pierce into the skin of the beast. As the archers continued to rain their arrows on the monsters below, Heera aimed a single arrow straight down into the center of the fields. As she pulled back her arrow, it began to burn with a bright yellow flame from its tip. And then, she shot it off straight into the fray of beasts. As it flew, the flame grew larger. It struck the ground like a fireball, and from it the flames spread out. It burned the ground like wildfire, growing into a huge flame that blanketed the large fields.

The fire burned the land in front of the group of warriors, and cast the taurospears into a fiery trap. The flames began to roar into a great inferno, and the men were taken aback by the heat. They saw the taurospears through the flames, dashing around in chaos, screaming in pain. Slowly, one fell to its knees, and the fire consumed it. But still, many stood strong, and they dashed out towards the group of men. Behind, the flames began to reside, and the last flickers of fire were stomped out by the massive hooves of the taurospear. They were injured, but they boiled with rage, and ignoring their pains, the beasts charged forward again. The fur of the beasts was charred and black, and its skin flushed red. As it ran forward, thick clumps of fur dropped off, and puffs of sot flew about.

Immediately, the magicians and assassins attacked. From the back, the magicians unleashed their claws, while the stronger mages shot off magical flaming arrows and frozen balls of ice. Amelia cast an endless hail of icy shards. The assassins stretched out over the fields, and threw their stars from all directions. They flung the stars two at a time, while Kiltan threw forward many giant steel stars. The combined attacks of all these men and women struck onto the first taurospear, knocking it back with tremendous force. Already weakened by the flames, it stumbled backwards and crashed down.

"These beasts will attack from a distance. We cannot stay here and wait for it to strike at us. Come, we face them head on. Charge onward, for the victory of Victoria!" Bull shouted. The men roared out a great cheer as they ran forward with their weapons held high, and the bright metal edges of their weapons danced about with bright colours in the sun. For the final battle that they would face, these men would fight for glory till the very end. Their feet flew over the ground, and great strength and rage burned in their bodies. Their voices echoed over the great plains like thunder, and for an instant, the mighty beast before them were taken aback, and were overwhelmed by the spirits of men to fight. The small army of warriors and bandits were upon them before the taurospears could react, and they smashed into the beasts with maniacal fury.

The men began to cling onto the matted fur of the taurospear, and pulled their way up. They swarmed over the beast like ants over a creature that had invaded their nest. One young bandit clambered to the shoulder of the beast, and he drove his dagger into its neck. The taurospear swung around in pain, and all who did not gain a firm grip on it were throw outwards. Bleeding profusely from the deep gash in its neck, it began to sway, but did not fall. It spear swung about, and the blue spearhead began to glow a yellowish white. Small sparks rolled along the spear, and then the creature jabbed its great weapon straight at the magicians.

Its spearhead erupted with a massive electrical surge, and threw back all who were close to it with searing heat. A bright lightning bolt burst out from its spear, and shot forward like a bright white arrow. The magicians ran and threw themselves on the ground as they saw the lightning bolt flying towards them. But Amelia knew they would be too slow to escape the area of impact where the bolt struck. Quickly, she dove forward into the path of the attack, and held forward her staff, just as the lightning bolt struck her.

It exploded in a huge flash of light and a great crackle. The magicians disappeared under the blinding flash, and the warriors and thieves shielded their eyes. For a second, it seemed like the army of magicians had been wiped out. All who saw this were filled with despair, but then rage began to boil through their veins. The young bandit stabbed at the neck of the taurospear again, and savagely slashed at it. The fat finger of the creature reached up and tried to grab for the bandit, but he had hopped down. Its great spear fell from its hand and clattered onto the ground, still smoking from the tip. It choked, and then finally fell forward into its own pool of blood.

As the fizzling of the lightning attack slowly faded away, the men looked back at where the magicians once were. The ground was black and smothered, with a thick smoke engulfing the area. Kiltan quickly ran towards the ruined ground. A soft gust of wind blew in, and it carried the smoke away with it. He looked on in surprise as he saw the group of magicians there, huddled together and shivering in fear, but not badly injured. Amelia was at the front of the group, and she lay on the grass, breathing heavily with exhaustion.

Kiltan kneeled over her, and she pushed herself up. "How did you survive that?" Kiltan asked, and his face was filled with concern and awe. Slowly, she spoke. "I stopped its attack with a lightning spear. But don't worry about me, go and help Bull, do not let the taurospears advance. Go, my fellow mages, they need you too. I will be fine." And so the magicians stood up, and they followed Kiltan forward.

Further to the south, more taurospears entered, but there were less then fifty in total, for most had been killed by the mana waves. Heera shot off another fiery arrow, and it landed just before the entrance to the forest, away from the men who were battling the taurospears. She continued to shower the incoming creatures with rains of arrows. Then, she gave a sharp whistle, and from the skies came her great silver hawk. Heera needed no words to be spoken, for the hawk knew what she thought. It aimed right for the center of the battle, and then, folding its wings in, it swooped straight down into the army of taurospears. It dove down faster then any arrow, appearing as a simple blur to the archers who saw it. Its beak was as sharp as any spear, and its powerful clawed feet could dig deep into the flesh of its prey.

A taurospear swung its huge spear in an arc, knocking down some of the men who stood too close. Then, it began to charge up its spear, and all the men quickly scrambled away. But before it could attack, it dropped its spear, and the men saw a gaping wound sliced across its chest. As the creature began to fall forward, they saw Heera's silver hawk rising up. Not a drop of blood stained its silvery feathers, for it had attacked with such great speed that it escaped without harm. High above the battlefield, it prepared to strike again, and the men continued to fight.

As the taurospears charged on to the front of the battle, their spears began to glow with fiery electricity. Flickers and sparks ran along the length of the spear, and it burst into a bright yellow flame. The warriors could feel the heat even before the beasts came close. The taurospear held high its burning spear, and swung it down into the army of men with immense force. The men in its path had little time to react. Some rolled out of the way, and their skin singed as the spear smashed into the ground like an eruption. But others were too slow, and they could do little more then stare blankly at their approaching doom, before disappearing under the fiery attack. As the beast lifted up its spear and charged it up for another attack, the men could see no remains in the smoking crater where it had attacked. With such force they had been struck, that those men who stood there were not burned or crushed, but simply vaporized.

The warriors along the front lines began to scatter in panic, retreating towards Ellinia. But Bull continued to walk forward, and he did nothing to stop the men from running back. His thoughts focused on the creature, and his rage was greater then ever. The burning instincts of a wild beast flowed in his veins, and he showed no fear as he walked on to face the creatures before him. At his side were Lazarus, Cassandra and Kiltan. As the men ran back, they silently walked forward, staring straight at the creatures, and their burning gaze struck the beasts with a sudden fear. Their burning spears were held loosely by their side, as they simply stood motionless before these four powerful humans.

As Bull's pace quickened, he drew a deep breath and let out a tremendous shout. The creatures were taken aback, for above Bull they believed they saw the head of a lion, roaring out in fury. The shout struck the beasts with pain, and they stumbled back as though a great wall had slammed into them. Besides him, Kiltan held a large fan of stars, and he flung them out. They expanded outwards like a great ring, and the stars flew with great accuracy, piercing deep into the chest of the beasts, striking deadly wound in them, and they fell forward. A silvery blur descended from the sky, as Heera's hawk attacked with its sharp claws, tearing at the flesh of the beast.

Behind it, the last of the taurospears entered the clearing. There were about twenty in total, but they seemed like a small group, as the great Bull marched fearlessly before them, with three great heroes behind him.

Bull gave a final yell, and together with the three heroes, he charged forward. The front row of taurospears quickly charged up for the attack, and held their burning spears forward. But Bull clashed into them with such speed, that their spears were knocked out of their hands, and they were taken aback.

Cassandra calmly walked up to one of the taurospear. Its spear was held ready to attack, and its eyes fixed on her every move. Her dagger was held lazily at her side, and she approached slowly, while the beast stood motionless, and did not know what to do. As she came ever closer, it decided to attack, and jabbed its spear straight at her, the lightning slamming against the ground with burning force. Then, drawing back its spear, it saw the empty crater where she once stood, and felt a deep sense of relief. But then, it felt a trickle of warm liquid dripping on its feet. Looking down, it saw a deep slash across its chest, and pain shot through its body. In confusion, stomped around wildly, and then its eyes rested on Cassandra. She stood behind it, and her dagger dripped with its blood, a thin smile across her face. Slowly, the beast collapsed onto its knees, while it kept a constant stare on her. It looked on as she walked up to it, and stabbed her dagger straight into its head, before it finally fell.

Lazarus dashed about the battlefield with great speed, blessed with the haste of Kiltan, and he tore through the army of beast with his spear. They could not attack him, for the creatures were standing too close together, and had no room to strike. Desperately, they tried to jab their spears into the ground, hoping to hit the swift warrior who ran about their feet, but never did they come close to brushing against his skin. Then, Lazarus rolled into the center of the group of creatures. Around him, three of them raised their spears to strike. But then, he closed his eyes, and with his spear lying at his side, he chanted a spell in ancient tongue. The creatures seemed to grin as they prepared to strike down on him, an easy target that did not move. But then, he opened his eyes, and he seemed to glow with a bright neon purple aura. The taurospears were taken aback, as Lazarus stood up, and glowed with mystical energy. Then, he summoned the power of a mighty dragon, and its fearsome head formed. Its mouth stretched out wide, and it roared out with great power. All the taurospears that stood around it were suddenly struck with numbing pain, like a thousand swords piercing their skin. They could feel many deep cuts across their face and chest, as the taurospears who were standing close to Lazarus crashed to the ground.

Bull could see most of the taurospears being struck down by Lazarus. Others that remained were stunned by the attack, and Bull quickly cut them down, with Cassandra besides him. From the back, Kiltan continued to fling many stars at the creatures. Heera continued to fire arrows from high up in the tree, and accurately struck at the beasts, avoiding the four that were among the fray below, while her hawk continued to tear at the beasts with its sharp claws.

Cassandra stabbed her dagger into the final taurospear, and she spat on it as it slowly bled to death. She stood up, and cast her eyes over the great field of death that once was the bright green pastures of Ellinia. Now, thousands of horribly slaughtered bodies covered the ground, lying in awkward positions. What little land that still poked from the ground among the carcasses was now flooded with dark red blood. She could see the young men who were desperately pushing their way over the plains towards Ellinia. They were sobbing in fear and stricken with heart wrenching pain. They tried to cover their eyes, not wanting to look at the horrible sight that littered the plains. Their shoes were stained red as they stumbled over the carcasses, before finally reaching Ellinia. And there, the archers helped them in, and brought them up to the rest houses.

Turning around, Cassandra saw the slouched figure of Bull. Walking up to him, she saw that he was resting a hand on the forehead of Lazarus who was lying on the ground. "He used up all his strength when he unleashed the dragon roar. He needs aid, immediately." Bull said, and then he picked up the injured warrior, and quickly bore him off towards Ellinia.

Kiltan walked up to Amelia, and she was still sitting on the ground, coughing. "We have won the battle on our front, but not without many casualties, that was inevitable. Come, you need medical aid. There, we can find out what has happened to the battle at the northern front." Kiltan said, as he slowly helped her to her feet. She wobbled, and stumbled back before being caught by another magician.

"The battle at the northern front is victorious, and the view from there is no different then from here." Spoke the soft voice of Leiguin, as he steadied Amelia. Then, he rested his palm on her forehead, and gave a soft chant. She then felt warmth and energy flowing through her body again. "Come now, the others are waiting for us back at Ellinia." Leiguin said, and they began to head back towards the town.

As they walked, a great shadow passed overhead, and to some they simply thought of it as a passing cloud. But Kiltan knew better, and quickly turning around, he flung two stars straight up into the air, but whatever it was, it had passed by. "This battle is not over." Kiltan said. Looking back at Ellinia, he saw that some were pointing up into the sky, confused as to what it was. Bull walked out into the plains and looked up, his axe drawn. Heera came out besides him, and following behind were those who came from the northern battlefront.

The shadow passed again, but this time, Kiltan was ready, and he threw another two stars up. This time, it struck whatever it was, for he could hear a howl of pain. Then, it swiftly disappeared over the trees of the forest. The three elders, along with Stan, walked up to each other, and they stood with the ten heroes, including Lazarus, who had stumbled out behind Bull. Quickly, Leiguin caught him before he fell under his weak knees, and gave him a quick healing. Behind them, the young men and women were standing about Ellinia, and they looked up into the sky. When Kiltan had struck it, the great howl it had given was terrifying, and they huddled together, clutching at their loved ones tightly.

Then, the shining axe of Bull dimmed. The sunlight was cast away, blocked out by the great figure that hovered above them. Its wings stretched out wide, shrouding Ellinia in the shadows of its great mass. It slowly descended from the sky, and its great feet slammed onto the ground to the far west of Ellinia. Where its giant feet landed, the grass turned brown and rotted away. The shining red eyes of the creature scanned the plains, and it saw its great army fallen, scattered about like litter over the fields. Then, it looked straight forward at Ellinia, and it saw the people who had cut down its armies into nothingness. It slowly let out a deep growl, staring on at the silent people that were lined along the platforms of Ellinia. Then, it threw back its head, and stretched out its wings. Its jaws stretched open, and its long white fangs glittered. It let out a tremendous roar that shook the trees and struck at the humans with horrible fear. High above it, the clouds rolled in, and covered the magical city in shadows. Darkness had arrived, and the Barlog of Victoria had descended.

Screams of panic and fear were heard all over Ellinia, as people rushed into their houses and hid where they could. A strong wind was blowing in, and the thick clouds overhead seemed to cast the day away into night. Thunder rolled and rumbled, and the dark figure of the Barlog stood before them, cloaked in darkness, and its eyes shone with a blood red glow. High in the sky, among the angry clouds, were great balls of fire that burned with evil energy. They fell from the sky like meteors, and smashed into Ellinia. The trees that faced the west were struck. Houses were crushed, and people were thrown off, falling down to the plains below. The flames began to consume the trees. Those who managed to survive were now crawling out from the burning rubble, and quickly ran across the bridges to the other trees.

Screams were heard as one of the trees began to sway and crumble, its thick trunk heavily damaged where the fireballs struck it. It began to lean forward dangerously. Some of the people who were still on that tree clung on to it desperately, crying out for help. Far below them, they heard the dreaded sound. A massive crack, as the base of the tree broke in on itself. The bridges that were connected to it snapped like thread, and the tree fell forward. Everyone hear the faint cries of those who were still trapped on the tree, calling out desperately, but they knew there was no hope left.

But then, multiple blue flashes sparkled over the tree like twinkling lights, and the people who were stranded on that tree found themselves lying on the ground at the base of Ellinia, just as they saw the great tree crash onto the field. And besides them stood Hines, and he was strong again. Slowly, he walked up to the other three elders. "If it has to end now, then let us end it." He said, and together, the fifteen great men and women charged forth, straight at the Barlog.

Anger grew in the Barlog as it saw the humans rushing up to meet it. Letting out another great roar, it dashed forward. Its massive claws were drawn back, and then it swiped down with great force and speed. It tore at the air, and the force rippled outwards like a deadly claw. At the front, Stan held up his shield, as the claw smashed against the group. The force threw him back, and a thin crack ran a line along his shield, and his arm tingled with pain. Leiguin helped him up, and he slowly felt the pain leave his arm.

As Bull ran, he gave a chant, and held on tightly to his axe with both hands. Slowly, it began to glow red, and so did all the weapons of the small group of people. Their weapons flickered red with heat, and a light magical flame burned. Then, they crashed into the Barlog.

Fifteen of the greatest men and women of Victoria Island struck at the great beast. Five warriors and two bandits slashed their weapons against its thick skin, while stars and arrows struck at it from the back, and for a moment, it seemed stunned. For over a century, it had planned this great battle, but as it hid within its evil sanctuary, it grew overconfident, and forgot the strength of men. That was what caused it to retreat in the first Great War, but it would not fall again. Roaring out in rage, it flung its arms outwards and knocked back two of the warriors. They were thrown aside, and could taste blood in their mouths, but picked themselves up again, and jumped at the creature.

Its huge claws grabbed at the warriors who were slashing at it, and they jumped away. With nothing blocking its chest, Kiltan took the opportunity to fling two giant stars at it. The quick eye of the Barlog caught the deadly flying stars, and it slashed out with its claw. One star broke as the Barlog struck at it, but another pierced into the stomach of the beast.

It reached down and gripped tightly on the star, and then pulled it out. It bled heavily from the wound, but was still strong. More stars pierced into its arms, while the three archers continued to fire arrows straight at the Barlog.

Once again, it slashed out with two claws of fury. One struck at where Kiltan and the Dark Lord were standing, and they swiftly leapt away, and the claw scratched three deep gashes into the ground. Another claw flew to the archers, but they were not as quick, and it cut Helena's thigh. The gash was deep, and she could not stand up, but continued to fire multiple arrows as she lay on the ground.

Then, the Barlog clenched its right fist into a ball, and it began to glow with a bright flame. Slowly, it built up a fireball in its palm, and then threw at the warriors, who were near its feet, getting ready to strike again. It slammed into Elmithir, a fighter who wielded a great black sword. He was thrown back, and the fire burned him. He quickly rolled about on the ground, knocking out the flames. Slowly, he got up again, but his skin was burned badly, and it was red and raw. But his will was strong, and he picked up his sword, and struck it deep into the hind leg of the beast.

The Barlog began to rush forward, knocking back at the warriors where it could. Cassandra clung on to its back, and savagely slashed at it. But now, its concern was at the assassins and archers, for they continued to attack it from where it could not hit them. It saw Helena, lying helplessly on the ground, and drew back its sharp claws to smash her. But the Dark Lord ran and picked her up, and he whisked her away, just before the Barlog struck. Another giant star pierced its wing and struck its back. It turned to face Kiltan, and slashed at him with another vicious claw attack, which he swiftly dodged.

Then, a bright white light pierced through the dark gloom that blanketed the plains. The Barlog turned to it, and saw the four great mages standing together, with Hines in the middle. Their robes flapped about in the wind, and above them grew a figure of brilliant white magic. It slowly took the form of a dragon, its long neck and large wings formed from the light, and it hovered above the mages.

It gave out a loud screech, and opened its mouth wide. Slowly, it began to gather in magical energies, sucked from the air, and held it in its mouth like a glowing white orb. Then, it drew a deep breath, and shot out the magical light in a powerful white beam. The Barlog roared, and lashed out at it with its claws, but could not stop the attack. The beam struck the Barlog straight through its chest, and burned it with holy strength, and it howled in pain.

Many arrows and stars were stuck along its skin, and the scars of the warriors scratched all over it. Where the magical light had struck, there was now a dark black scar. Its great wings expanded out behind it, and they flapped vigorously as it lifted its great body into the air. Then, it dove down, straight at the men before it, with its claws stretched out sharply. This attack was so sudden that it took them all by surprise. It first dove for the assassins, and its claw smashed into Kiltan before he could react. He was thrown back, and landed not far off on the grass. It then dove for the mages, with both claws aiming for their small group. Hines gave a shout of warning before teleporting away, and they quickly teleported after him. But the claw caught Darlond, the fire mage, on his foot, before he could escape, and he was thrown against Amelia. They both fell back as the Barlog swooped over.

It began to turn around to strike again, but then more arrows were fired at it. It got ready to attack the archers, when it suddenly fell back, and its hands gripped at its face, crying out in sheer pain. The Dark Lord had accurately flung a star straight into one of its eyes, and he watched it crash to the ground, wriggling in pain.

The warriors rushed forward, ready to strike down on the injured beast. But through its other bloody eye, it saw them approach, and now, it suddenly felt fearful of these humans. Roaring out in pain and anguish, it struggled to its feet, and took off again to the skies. The archers continued to fire many arrows at it, until the Barlog eventually flew out of sight, disappearing into the cloudy skies.

As it left, a great sense of relief and joy was felt by all. The warriors slumped down to the ground, and now, they felt the pain and exhaustion of the battle taking over them. Elmithir passed out, and he lay on the ground. Behind them, they could hear the loud cheers of the people from Ellinia. A smile came onto Bull's face, as he painfully stood up. Then, he gave a great victory yell, loud and strong enough that he knew the Barlog would hear it. And the people of Ellinia cheered ever louder, for they had won the great battle, and triumphed over the mighty Barlog.

The men and women began to run out from Ellinia, looking to lend aid to them in any way possible. They lightly carried Elmithir off, and helped the other warriors to their feet. Heera crawled over to Kiltan, and called for the men to help him up. But then, as she approached, she saw that he was lying face down in the ground, and he did not move. A loud thunder crackled overhead, and it began to rain.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Day after War_

Lightning rumbled angrily overhead, and the sky lashed out at Ellinia with torrential rain. It slowly flooded the field, churning into a red bloody mess. All around town, the trees shook violently in the wind, which howled through the trees.

Men from Ellinia were rushing out through the storm and into the plains, looking for any signs of survival among the bloody mess. There were indeed some who were lying helplessly among the piles of dead creatures, crying out for help. Those fortunate enough to be spotted would be quickly helped up and brought to Ellinia. Some were greatly injured, and could not stand up. So the men would bring large sheets, and use it as a make-shift stretcher to carry the men off.

"Leiguin! Take charge of the clerics back at Ellinia! Heal the wounded men as quickly as possible!" Hines shouted through the rain. Giving a quick nod, Leiguin ran off. Around him, he saw more injured men being rushed off towards Ellinia.

He saw Elmithir being carried back, and he caught up to the men who were carrying him. He was conscious, but in pain. His skin was peeling, and it burned as the rain poured on his raw flesh. "Quick, get him to Arwen's house! I will look for you later on." Leiguin said, and he continued on his way back to Ellinia, directing the men on where to lay the injured.

All the mortally wounded were taken into the houses, and there they were laid on comfortable beds, and the fairies treated to their wounds. But there were still many injured men, and the rest were laid on thin cloth sheets along the outer wooden platforms. A cleric wound tends to each one, and quickly cast a healing chant on him, before moving to the next. But the winds picked up, and the rain blew in, soaking the men who lay along the walkways. Yet still, the clerics continued with their work, and Leiguin help them where he could.

Heera could hear the men running about around her, helping the wounded back to Ellinia, their shoes sloshing through the muddy grounds. A group of men came up to her, for they had heard her calling for help earlier. But then they saw Kiltan's cold face, lying motionlessly on the ground, with the red bloody waters swirling around his body. Heera was bent silently over him, hugging him tightly and resting her lips on his cheek. Her hands trembled and she sobbed silently.

Bull walked up to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We knew that there would be casualties. Let us be glad that he died for a great cause. His name will live forever in legends, a great hero of the Second War of Victoria. We will lay him in the Tomb of the Elders. Sadly, he was not the only one to fall. Darlond was also struck down by the Barlog. He will rest besides Kiltan in the tomb. Come; let these men take away their bodies."

Bull helped her up, as they laid his body on a thick wooden slab, and four men lifted him up and began to slowly head off towards Ellinia. Heera looked on as he and Darlond were marched off slowly. But then, she suddenly rushed forward, and grabbed hold of the men who was carrying Kiltan. "Stop! He is not dead! Look, he is still breathing!" She cried out. Indeed, the men looked closely, and they saw a light breathing. But it was ever so mild, that his chest barely lifted as he took in a breath. Bull rushed up, and pressed his ear to Kiltan's chest. "He is alive, but barely! His heart is hardly beating, and his skin is numb and cold. Hurry, bring him to he House of Hines!"

Heera caught up to Darlond, and she quickly felt his chest. "He is also alive! Quick, bring him with Kiltan to Hines!" She told the men. Hearing this, they began to run through the fields towards Ellinia. Bull called Hines and told him of this. Calling together the remaining of the heroes, he raised his staff, and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Lay them here!" Hines shouted out to the men, as they brought Kiltan and Darlond in, and rested them on the table. Hines looked over the two, and he too saw little signs of life in them. Their skin was pale and shriveled, like a cold mummified corpse. Heera leaned over Kiltan and touched his cheek. It was cold like ice, and she quickly withdrew her hand, for the chill pricked at her fingers like needles.

"What is wrong with them? This is unlike the injuries of any other men." Heera slowly spoke, and she saw that Hines too was puzzled. The Dark Lord came up and looked closely at their bodies. There were many scratches and cuts over their bodies, but near their lower chest, there was a dark gash that tore through their amour. "I believe it was the attack of the Barlog that struck them down. It is unlike any other wound, for when it attacks, its evil seeps into them, and then it slowly consumes their body. Quick, remove their armor!"

As their armor was unbuckled, Hines could now clearly see the wound that the Barlog inflicted. It was a deep black scar, scratched across their chest. The wound seemed to pulsate slowly, and it was growing outwards, like a horrible black growth. His skin seemed to rot away before their eyes. "The evil power of the Barlog is spilling into their veins and eating their flesh. Against such a terrible force, even I know of no cure." Hines spoke softly, and then he slowly sat in the corner, and his head was bowed.

"No! There has to be a cure for this!" Heera screamed, and she tried to grab a hold of Kiltan. But Bull held her back. "Do not touch him! We do not know of this evil curse that is flowing through him, or what it might do." And he led her to a chair, where she sat and cried. And for a while, her sobs were all that could be heard, for the elders all sat in silence and deep thought.

"If we do not act soon, the wound may kill them. I will call for Sabatrima, he should know of the herbal remedies that might help slow down the infection." Helena said, and she headed out of the house.

"I may not know of a cure for this evil power, but I believe I do know of someone who does. But I highly doubt that she will help us." Hines said softly. "Malady, the evil witch who attacked with the forces of the Barlog, might hold the answers to this. She knows of its evil ways, and I believe she will know how to cure this. Though many came to attack Ellinia, she is not so reckless as to throw her full force at us. There are more that still remain in the forest." Bull immediately spoke up. "That is insane! That outcast woman of evil sorcery, who betrayed us all by practicing in the dark arts, and you expect us to ask her for aid?" Hines looked up calmly at Bull. "What more choices do we have?"

"What do we owe her that will persuade her to help us? Even if we threaten her with death, she will simply laugh in our face. She has made many clones of herself that hide all over the forest, and we cannot find them all. Kill one, and many more will fill her place." The Dark Lord said.

"If she helps us, we will break her free of her evil prison. She was corrupted not by her own will, but by the influences of the Barlog when it met her during the pillage of Ellinia in the First War of Victoria. I do not doubt that she wishes to be free from its evil clutches, but she cannot escape it. The only way to cast out the evil force in her mind would be to destroy the Barlog itself." Hines said.

"It is what we have to do. If not, this war will simply be another fruitless battle, much like the First War. Both men and beast were weakened, and they slowly built up their forces to face their enemies again. We cannot give the Barlog another chance to strike us down. This time, we must destroy the Barlog forever. But we cannot do it with the loss of two great men. Tell that to Malady, and we can only hope that she trusts us. This is a dangerous task, but if it succeeds, then we will gain a powerful ally on our side. So who will go and seek out the witch?" And as Hines voice slowly died down, there was dead silence in the room.

"I will go, even if it cost me my life. I will not stay here and watch Kiltan and Darlond die." And with that, she picked up her bow, and swiftly headed to the door. But before she could leave, Helena entered, with Sabatrima following her. "Come back, there is no need for hasty action. You cannot go alone, we still have much to discuss." Hines said, and so she came and sat besides Helena, while Sabatrima walked over to the limp bodies of Kiltan and Darlond, and his face was grim.

He looked closely at the wound. It continued to grow outwards, and nearly covered his stomach. After a moment, Sabatrima spoke up in a deep, raspy voice. "This is not good. I have not seen such things in my life before! I will see what I can do, but I do not guarantee you anything." And so, he sat down and began rummaging through a small leather bag that he was carrying. As he did this, Hines began to further discuss the grave matter with the other elders and heroes. At this time, Leiguin enter the room, soaking wet from the rain, and exhausted.

"Most of the men are ok. Their wounds are healing well, while others are resting under the watchful eye of the fairies." He said. Hines looked pleased, yet his face was still concerned with the matter of setting out to the lair of Malady. "Come Leiguin, you too should know of this." Hines said, and beckoned Leiguin to sit with them. As Leiguin passed the cold bodies of Kiltan and Darlond, he gasped in shock. But the gentle voice of Hines calmed him down, and he peeled his eyes away from them and sat together with the elders.

"Unfortunately, none of the elders can come with you. We have to handle matters in the city. So if you go, only your small group will be able to go. If you wish, you may seek out any others who wish to accompany you, but only if they are willing and fit to face the Malady, for I do not wish to see any more deaths in this battle. If things do not go our way, then you will have to fight your way out, and they must be capable of this. So, who among you will go on this journey?" Hines said. And almost immediately, all the seven remaining heroes stood up. Heera and Ignatius, the two archers, Lazarus and Benovan the warriors, Leiguin and Amelia the mages and Cassandra the bandit, would all go.

Hines nodded, and together with the other elders, he cast his final blessings on them, and then bid them farewell. Bull and Helena followed the group out the house, and down the central tree. All around them, they could still see the wounded lying around, unable to rest in the heavy wind and rain. Diluted blood and rainwater trickled down from the platforms, washed away in the rain. As the group continued to descend, they passed the western side, and now there was a large opening where one of the trees used to stand. The ladders that used to link the other trees to it now hung loosely and rattled in the wind. Far below, the great tree lay silently on the plains; the houses that were built into it now smashed into nothing more then broken shards of wood.

"How do we know where to find the Malady's?" Benovan asked, just as they reached the ground, and began to walk off to the south. Heera replied, "When they attacked, I saw them rising up from the forest. I can roughly remember where it was, so that should be where they are hiding. I have heard stories from some reckless adventurers had gone into the deep parts of the jungle, and a few have stumbled across some of the hideouts of the Malady's, and some have managed to escape before being spotted. When I asked where they had seen these hideouts, they all pointed me to a deep part of the forest, to the eastern corners of the southern roadway. It might take some time to find them, but time we do not have. Hurry, we must make haste!" And so Cassandra blessed them all with the hastiness of thieves, and they ran lightly over the plains, and into the forest.

No longer were they surrounded by the lush magical greenery of the Ellinia forest. The southern road was covered by the many dead bodies of the tauromacis, and the trees that once lined the roadway now lay smashed on the ground. As the lightning flashed about overhead, the trees cast long shadows that slowly faded into darkness. High above them, the loud splatter of rain on the canopy echoed in the dark woods. Leiguin raised his staff, and it shone with holy light. Slowly, they stepped off the roadway, and entered the forest.

No one knew how long they walked. They could not tell the time, for in here, sunlight never shone Darkness dwelled silently in these lands, and consumed all who entered. But now, it was cast aside as the powerful light of Leiguin shone through the forest. They walked silently together, staying within the light that Leiguin held. All around them was darkness, and nothing could be seen in the gloom. Overhead, the pattering of raindrops and stopped, and all was now silent. Looking to the ground where the light shone, Heera could see no grass, but instead it was simply bare ground, hard and rough.

Quietly, Leiguin spoke. "Are we still going in the right direction? I tried my best to keep straight, but I do not know where we are now." And so, the group stopped, and all was silent. "I believe we are close, which is if we were walking in the correct direction." Heera replied. "Come on, we must press forward." And so, they continued walking.

Even though they could not see anything around them, they could still feel a watchful glaze looking at them through the darkness. Heera pulled out an arrow and held it loosely in her bow, but she did not dare to shoot. Leiguin gave a small shout as he tripped forward, and his staff fell from his hand. Quickly, he picked it back up and hobbled back to the group, and shone the light at what he had tripped over. They looked grimly as they saw the rotten corpse of a man. His skin was shriveled up and stretched over his boney hands. He lay outstretched over the ground, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, his sword still lying at his side. "We are close to the lair of Malady." Heera said, turning her eyes away from the sight before her.

And at that moment, a shrill laugh broke through the deep gloom, and the group of people immediately drew their weapons and faced outwards in a circle. But they could not tell where the laugh came from, for it seemed to echo through the forest, surrounding them in its evil mocking cry. "Malady, we know it is you! Come out, we wish to speak!" Leiguin shouted.

"What do you wish to speak of? What do you have to say that will stop me from killing you? You are no longer in the safety of your pathetic tree house. Now, you are in my domain." And from the deep shadows, Malady appeared. The light barely shone on her face, and all they could see was her wrinkled chin, hooded by a tall hat. More rustles came from the sides, and slowly, more Malady's came out, and they surrounded the group. The light from Leiguin's staff began to dim, as the dark grip of Malady tightened on his magical powers.

"We have come here to make a deal with you. You know of the ways of the Barlog, and now we seek your help to heal our wounded. Two of our great men have been struck by the Barlog. If you help us, we will help you too, for if they are well again, they will come with us, and we will march forward to the Sanctuary of the beast, and we will slay the Barlog, and his evil hold on you will be gone. So, what you do say?" Leiguin spoke. For a moment, she stared silently back at him from under her hat. Then, she slowly began to laugh, a deep raspy cackle.

"What makes you think I want to go back to human life? It was you people who cast me aside, treated me as an outcast. Why should I trust you?" She croaked. Her voice was cold, and it chilled to their bones. "And now, you will not leave." She said, and she began to walk up to them.

But Heera stepped forward before she could come closer. "Is this what you really wish? Do you intend to stay here forever, feasting on the dead bodies of a lone wanderer, being the puppet of the Barlog? When it defeats all men, what care will it show for you? Have you forgotten all your feelings of mortal life, not tied down by the burdens of darkness? If you wish, you can take my life, for I will have no life without the one I love. Do you not remember this feeling, of happiness and joy in your heart? Not all is evil in this world."

The Malady stopped, and she looked up at Heera. And for once, she could see her in the eyes. But they were not clouded with evil as she had believed, instead they were scarred with pain and suffering. "My husband was slain by the Barlog in the First War. I wished to destroy that terrible beast, but I was only a young mage, and I could do little. So I practiced in the dark arts, hoping it will give me power and strength to face it in battle. Little did I know that through this practice that I intended to use against it would be turned against me, and the Barlog would use it to control me. I hide here in hope that it will not come into my mind any longer, but I cannot escape it. Its thoughts cloud my mind, and I have no freedom. If you slay the Barlog, I too will die, for it is a part of me now. I would have died nearly a century ago, but the Barlog has given me prolonged life, so that I may be twisted to do its bidding. But it does not know of the will of men. I seek vengeance for my husband, and so I will help you, even if I have to die."

"And so if you are to die, you will die victorious. Come, we have little time to spare." Heera said. And so, with her broom in one hand, she followed the group, and they began to head back to Ellinia. Around her, the other Malady's stood silently and watched. They knew their time was over, but their will would be fulfilled, and so they faded back into the darkness, and never were seen again.

The Malady knew her way through the forest, and she led them towards Ellinia. Old and weak she seemed, but she walked with great speed and stamina. Soon, they saw light ahead of them, and they came out into the Ellinia plains. The rain had stopped, and they realized it was night. Ellinia was glowing with magical light once again, and men were busy fixing damages to the town. Over the plains below, the many dead bodies were still littered on the ground. They were to be cleared in the morning. There were too many bodies to be burned, and so they would drag them off to the eastern cliffs and toss them into the sea. And all the men who had died would be buried in a large grave along the western plains.

The Malady looked at the town in its splendor, and for a moment she stopped to gaze upon it. "I have forgotten this sight. When I saw the city this morning, the influence of the Barlog was in my mind, and it told me to kill every single human. But now, I do not hear him. Its will is weakened, and it is hurt. It mopes silently in its sanctuary, mending its wounds, but it is angered, and wishes to strike again. It is relentless, and will attack till it gets what it wants. But until that time arises again, my mind is cleared, and I am not burdened by it. Come, we must hurry."

So, the group stepped through the fields of carcasses. From high above the trees, there came a warning shout. Quickly, many men came out to the platforms and drew their bows. As the group continued to approach, a man shouted out, "Who approaches the city of Ellinia?" And Leiguin replied, "It is us, the group who was sent out earlier this day to seek the help of Malady. We have returned with her. All is well." The men lowered their bows, and the group entered Ellinia.

The Malady walked at the front of the group. As she approached the central tree, she stopped and looked around her again. She saw the injured, now trying to get up. There were young men who were mending the damaged houses. And the western tree, lying across the plains, struck down by the Barlog. Nothing could be done about it, for the tree had died, and would forever lie there as a symbol of the power of the Barlog, but also as a reminder of the Second War of Victoria, and of the victorious men. Ropes were being tossed between the two trees that stood besides the fallen tree, and the men were starting to construct a new bridge across it.

The sound of hammering and loud chattering slowly died down, as people stopped their work and looked at the small group below, with the witch standing with them. Malady looked up at them, and they no longer felt an evil aura about her. Leiguin looked at all the people, and he raised his hands in a sign that she came peacefully. Slowly, the men returned to their work, but ever so often, they would cast a quick glance at her. Few could trust that their enemy would return again, but this time to aid them.

They began to ascend the central tree. As they walked up higher above the uppermost branches of the other trees, Malady looked out to the west, and she saw the Great Tree of Victoria. It was dark and shadowed in the night. It still stood as the entrances to the Sanctuary of the Barlog. "So, do you intend to march up to that tree, its stronghold, and destroy the Barlog that lurks within the dark caverns beneath?" She asked the group.

"We have not yet discussed this matter. But it is certain that by any possible means, we have to destroy the Barlog now, before it is given the chance to rise again." Leiguin replied. Turning her head away from the tree, she continued upwards, and reached the uppermost platform. Before her was the shining white House of Hines.

"It was the father of Hines, Haldur, who cast me out of Ellinia. The Barlog had always willed me to seek revenge on him by killing his son. But no, its will no longer lingers in my mind, and now I can see clearly for the first time in many years. If he will accept me willingly, then I will lend you all the help that you need." Malady said. And so, she walked forward, and entered the magical house.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Return to the Cities_

As Malady entered the house, the elders stopped and looked at her. But her gaze was fixed on Hines. For a moment, their stares locked in a silent battle, and all was silent around them. But soon, Hines stood up, and he bowed down and bid her welcome. She nodded in acknowledgement, and slowly walked over to Kiltan and Darlond.

Behind her, the others walked in. Immediately, a beautiful scent surrounded them, coming from a small clay pot tat burned at the corner. Sabatrima's herbs were softly boiling together with sparkling pure water, and it let out a sweet aroma that filled the room. For a moment, it seemed that all their problems were gone. The smell reminded them of a time long ago, when they could play about happily in the grass, and no one would have fear in their hearts.

But there was little joy in the house. Their eyes rested on the two limp bodies lying on the table, and they felt their hopes slowly fading away. Malady stood over them, and she rested a hand on the wound. Heera came up to her, and she saw that the wound now covered his chest. It was rotting his flesh, turning it black, and his skin seemed to die away like ash. The rest of his body was white and pale.

"This is the shadow curse. The Barlog seeped its evil spell into their bodies when its claw pierced their skin. It was wounded, and so it left this as a mark of its power before it retreated." Malady said.

"So is it possible to cure them?" Heera asked desperately. Malady kept looking down at Kiltan, and she brushed her hand lightly across the wound. His skin seemed to break off like flakes, and crumbled away into dust. "If only I had arrived earlier. Yes, it is possible to cure him; however, the wound has consumed vital parts of his body. I can remove this curse, but he is already weak, and he will not survive."

And as everyone heard that, they were shocked and stared in silence. Kiltan's breath was growing heavy, as he struggled to gasp in air, wheezing painfully. Heera kneeled down, and she cried. Her hand reached Kiltan's face, but Malady quickly grabbed her hand away. "Do not touch him, or the curse will spread to you too."

Bull helped Heera to a chair. And then, Malady slowly said, "It is still possible to save them. He is already weak, and the curse has drained his life. But I can take the life essence from one of you and transfer it into them. Only the power of life can combat the curse of death that has consumed their body."

Immediately, everyone in the room stood up. But Malady quickly spoke again. "I know you all wish to help, but it can't be done. I can only have two people, one for each of the wounded. If I were to take the life sources from every one of you, there will be complications. Everyone is different, and so goes for your life source, and if they were to be combined, it may result in an unwanted outburst. And so, I will only need two of the strongest men."

After a short discussion, Bull and Lazarus stepped forward. But Heera held Lazarus back. "Let me do this. He has saved my life many times, and so it is what I owe to him." Lazarus nodded, and Heera stepped forward besides Bull.

"Be strong. You will feel your life draining away, but do not fall to fear or pain." Malady said. And so, she positioned them besides the Kiltan and Darlond, and she stood in the middle. The rest stood back, and they watched in silence. Slowly, Malady gave a soft chant, slowly speaking ancient words that no one could understand. Yet, they could feel the power in those words, and it gave them chills. Malady's voice began to rise, and the lights in the room flickered, before finally going out, casting into darkness. Malady had stopped her chant, and all as silent. And then, through the darkness, two orbs of light glowed, held tightly in the hands of Malady. Bull and Heera were still standing, but their eyes were closed as though in a deep trance.

"Cast away the evil thoughts of the Barlog in your mind! Arise and feel the light!" Malady screamed, and she punched her fist into their chest. The orbs of light shattered into myriads of colors, and quickly disappeared into their bodies. Bull and Heera collapsed to the ground. Kiltan and Darlond shook violently, but Malady kept her hands on their chest, holding them down. The dark curse started to fade away, and pink returned to their cheeks. Slowly, the lights came on again, and Malady stepped back. The rest came up and helped Bull and Heera to their feet. They were conscious, but barely, and they were helped to the chairs.

Slowly, Kiltan and Darlond stirred, and sat up. The dark curse was lifted from them, and the wound was gone. "What happened here?" Kiltan asked, looking around in confusion. His eyes rested on Malady, and he quickly reached for his throwing stars, but the Dark Lord stopped him, and they were both helped to the chairs, for they were still weak. There, they sat down in a circle around the house, and Hines told them of all that had happened.

He told them of the dark curse, and of the group setting out to find Malady and seek her aid. "But it is getting late." He said in conclusion. "Tomorrow, we will discuss this further. Go now and rest, you are still weak." And so, the group left, and went to the guesthouse, while Malady and Sabatrima stayed with the elders.

As Heera lay down on the mat in the corner of the room, exhaustion took over her, and she immediately fell asleep. Kiltan sat down besides her, and he stroked his hand across her face. He could still remember the Barlog, driving its claw into his chest, and it burned with unnatural pain. He could feel the dark cloud of the Barlog entering his mind, taking over his body. He could not move, but he could still feel what was around him. He heard the elders discussing matters, but they seemed far off, and their voices grew softer, as he slowly drifted away into darkness. He could barely struggle against the curse, and slowly, he let the darkness consume him. But in the darkness, he heard Heera's voice ringing through his mind, and life being pushed back into him from the cold hands of Malady. "You saved my life. I forever am in your debt. Thank you." He said softly in her ear. And so, he gave a soft kiss on her forehead, and slept.

How he got there, he did not know. He could not move, yet he could still see. But there was nothing to see, for he was standing in nothingness. He could feel no ground beneath his feet. Then, a deep growl rumbled through the darkness. He saw a pair of eyes, glowing red, staring at him, burning like fire. They illuminated the body of the beast. Suddenly, he remembered what it was. He could remember that evil stare. Those were the burning eyes of the Barlog. He quickly tried to grab for his throwing stars, but his hand would not move. The beast began to approach him. He tried to look away, but his head would not move, and his eyes would not close.

Then, the deep voice of the beast spoke. "Kiltan, you cannot escape me. No one can escape the dark will of the devil itself. Why do you try and fight me, when you know I cannot die? Do my bidding, or you will die like the rest." He could feel it's breath on his skin, and its eyes stared into his. He wanted to tear away from this evil creature, but he could not. The Barlog extended its claw, its fingers curling around his body.

"Get away from me!" Kiltan cried out, and he flung two stars straight at the creature. His eyes were closed, and he trembled violently, his breath deep and heavy. He could no longer feel the grip of the Barlog on him, and all around him was silence. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw everyone staring at him. Heera was shaking him, with a worried look on her face. He saw his two stars stuck on the door of the guesthouse.

Light was streaming in from the crystal windows, and most of the men were already awake. Slowly, Kiltan stood up, and he headed out the door, with Heera following behind him. There, he saw Darlond, sitting on the platform, looking out to the west at the Tree of Victoria.

"You heard the Barlog too, didn't you?" Darlond said, as Kiltan came and sat besides him. "I don't know what it wants from us, but I believe it seeks to turn us into its slaves, just like Malady." Kiltan looked back to the house of Hines, and the door was shut. "We can only wait till the elders are ready for council." Kiltan said, and they sat staring silently at the Tree.

Then, the doors to the house of Hines slammed open, and Malady came out. Seeing the three sitting on the platform, she quickly called them to enter the house. Then, she entered the guesthouse and called for the rest.

Entering the house, they saw that the elders were already seated, and they looked grave. Hines beckoned for the group to sit down, and then he spoke. "I have spoken to Malady about this matter. The dark curse is gone, but it seems that the Barlog still has a hold on you two." He said, nodding to Kiltan and Darlond. "Indeed, the Barlog is weak. But it probably predicts that we will attack it. And so, since it failed to kill Kiltan and Darlond, it now tries to drive them to its dark will. Its influence on them is still small, for it is weak, but once it regains its strength, it will be able to turn them against us."

"You said that you will destroy the Barlog once they have been healed. I wish I did not have to rush you with this, but now there is no other choice. If you do not strike soon, we may not have another chance." Malady said.

"So, do we just go up to the tree dungeon and kill it? Or is there more to that place that we need to know? The Barlog sent many of the Sanctuary guardians, the taurospears, forward on the attack on Ellinia. Did it send forth its full strength, or can we expect to battle more of those creatures when we enter the Sanctuary?" Cassandra asked.

"That I do not know." Malady replied. "But if there are still any of it's creatures within the Sanctuary, it will put them forth on the front lines of defense. And if there were to be an army that would await us there, they would be waiting at Sleepywood. Looking at the Tree of Victoria, you can still see the Barlog's evil hold on the area. Its influence has poisoned the Tree, and it keeps the caves as its stronghold, with Sleepywood at the entrance of it."

"So, when do we strike? Elmithir is still weak from the burns, but he is healing well. He should be fine within a week. That will give enough time for Kiltan and Darlond to fully recover their strength, but is a week too long?" Leiguin said.

"I don't believe the Barlog will be able to rise to power again in a week. Yes, we can wait, but it is not that which I'm concerned about." Malady said, and she turned her glance to Kiltan and Darlond. "The Barlog has its eyes on you two. Every moment that you close your eyes and sleep, the Barlog will enter your mind, for that is the time that you are weakest. When it comes to you, no one can help you but yourself. You must be strong, and resist the powers of the Barlog. Can you do that?"

Kiltan and Darlond nodded, yet they felt a deep dread in their hearts. Kiltan had felt the power of the Barlog in his mind. Its influence was strong, and he felt weak and helpless, trapped in his own body. He did not say anything, but Hines could see the pain in his eyes. "Sabatrima will boil more herbs when you sleep. It will give you strength in the face of great evil."

Turning back to the rest of the group, Hines continued to speak. "Indeed, the Barlog has claimed Sleepywood as its stronghold. We do not know what we can expect to face there, but if we attack, then we shall do it from all sides. When dawn breaks tomorrow, we will send out two parties, one to the south, and one to the north. They will reclaim Henesys and Perion respectively, and drive out whatever evil forces that lurks within the city. Then, the southern group will move on to reclaim Lith Harbour, while the group from the north goes into Kerning. Once they have declared the city safe, they will send back runners to inform us, and then we will send more men to help with repairing the damaged towns. We have decided that Helena will go with the southern group, while the Dark Lord goes with the northern group. Bull and I will stay here and see to the matters of this town. We will have to clear the plains below, and repair any damages to the town. The nine of you will rest. I will see to Elmithir later in the evening. If you wish, you may help with the work of restoring the town. But whatever you do, do not venture too far from here. Kiltan and Darlond are not to go alone. If they were to fall to the powers of the Barlog, and no one is around to help them, I fear for both their lives and ours."

As the council ended, the nine slowly shuffled out of the house. Hines closed the door, and breathed a heavy sigh. Then, turning back to Helena and the Dark Lord, he said, "You may go down and gather those you think worthy of joining you to reclaim the towns. Not too many though, for I don't believe there will be too great a threat at the towns, and Ellinia needs all the manpower we can get to help with rebuilding the city. And remember, no matter what happens, do not approach the Tree of Victoria. Until all is ready, then only will we move to strike whatever army that lurks in Sleepywood."

And so the three elders left the house. Bull went down to the plains, and he watched over the men who were clearing the fields, helping where he could. Helena and the Dark Lord walked around the plains, and they called on a few strong men and women to follow them. Bull continued to work with the rest of the men till the sun began to set over the treetops. Slowly, the tired men shuffled back to Ellinia. New bridges had been constructed across the fallen tree, and many houses had been mended. They felt a joyful sense of pride as they went back to their houses and enjoyed their meals.

Bull went back up to the house of Hines. There, Helena and the Dark Lord had already gathered the men and women they had chosen. Each of them would lead a group of about twenty men of all classes. "Go now, and rest well. At first light tomorrow, we will set off." The Dark Lord said, and he dismissed the men.

As they left, Hines followed them out, and he headed to the southern tree. Slowly descending down to the center of the tree, he entered a small blue house that was built there. A few planks were hammered along the walls to mend the damages. Hines entered, and immediately was flushed in warm yellow light and a cooling herbal scent. At the side of the room, Elmithir was lying on the couch, with soft cold towels covering his arms and chest. Other wounded men were also lying about the house, and the fairies were busy attending to them. Hines walked over to Elmithir and sat down besides him.

Elmithir could speak, but hardly, only giving soft short whispers. His skin still burned, but was starting to heal with the herbal medicines of the fairies. Hines began to tell him of all that had happened, and of the plans of the elders to reclaim the other cities, and the inevitable attack on Sleepywood. As he spoke, Kiltan and Heera walked in, and they sat besides Hines.

As the night grew darker, the fairies prepared to rest, and they began to clear the house. The lights dimmed, and Hines bid a final farewell to Elmithir before he left. Kiltan and Heera stayed behind, as Hines returned to his house. There, he saw Bull, Helena, Malady and the Dark Lord standing on the platform, looking out at the Tree of Victoria.

"It intended to finally destroy all humans in this second attack, and so it would send forth as many of it's armies as possible, so I doubt there will be much resistance to meet it. Indeed, you are all strong, and you have injured the Barlog on the plains of Ellinia. But there, in the Sanctuary, it is in its domain. What horrors it may conjure up, I do not know. All I am say is, expect anything to happen." Malady said, and she turned back and headed into the house.

"Come then. Lets rest and not think of these evils at this time." Hines said, and he and Bull went into the house. Giving a final glance at the Tree, Helena and the Dark Lord followed them, and they slept soundly.

"We must go now." The Dark Lord said, as Helena woke up. Yet, her body barely felt rested. Slowly, she got out of bed, and put on her armor. Breathing a deep sigh, she turned to the Dark Lord. "Ok, let's go." And together, they headed out the door. The sun was just rising, and spread over the Ellinia forest like a golden sea. The two groups of men were already gathering on the platforms.

"Come, all you men of Victoria. Let us go now and take back what is ours!" The Dark Lord said. And so, in high spirits, the men followed Helena and the Dark Lord down.

"I can see that the war has taken its toll on you. It has taken a toll on all of us. But be strong, for it will end soon." The Dark Lord said to Helena. Looking back at him, she gave a small nod. Reaching the bottom of the tree, he bid her farewell, and he led his group on towards the northern road. Turning south, she could see the plains, still stained with dry blood and a few more carcasses, and the southern road, blushing in the morning sunlight that flowed in overhead from the broken canopy. Slowly, she marched forward, and along with her group, headed for Henesys.

As they walked, they talked about joyful times, the time before war began. They recalled the many wonderful experiences they had, and laughed as they walked along. Soon, they came out of the Ellinia forest, and onto the grassy road that led to Henesys. Looking at the road, they could see that the grass was stomped and trampled. Large footprints of many beasts could clearly be seen. Far off in the distance, a thin black cloud rose. "Henesys is burning. We must hurry." Helena said, and they ran forward, through the thin Henesys forest, and soon got to the Eastern Henesys gate.

All they could see was ruins. Small fires continued to burn in whatever houses that still stood. Everywhere else was in rubble, like a wasteland of stones and metal, littered over the ground. The City Hall was collapsed over the Town Square, and the Henesys Bell lay broken under piles of stones. The army of the Barlog had left its mark.

Slowly, the ground walked into Henesys, their weapons drawn. All was silent, except for the steady crackle of the fires, and the crumbling of stone underfoot. As they entered what was left of the Town Square, Helena signaled for them to split up. A small group headed to the northern entrance, while Helena and the rest of the men went to the western entrance. They poked through the rubble, but found no signs of life.

They reached the western gate, and slowly they started to relax. Helena realized that her hands were clenched tightly, and slowly she let out a long deep breath. "Go back to the Town square and gather the men. Look through every corner of the town and make sure that there are no wild creatures lurking around. After that, you may take a rest, before we march onwards to Lith Harbour. Once you have secured the town, send a runner back to Ellinia to tell them of this."

The men left her, and now she stood alone, leaning against the western gate. A cool wind blew, and the dust and pebbles blew about her feet. Slowly, she walked over to a large pile of stones. She could remember this as Rina's house, and now nothing was left of it. Sitting down on the rubble, she looked around at the destruction of her town. She let her bow fall to her side, and there, she quietly wept. All her work, her life, was in this very town. But now, it was gone, trodden over by mindless beasts serving the dark will of the Barlog. The name of the horrible creature rang in her mind. She could feel herself growing with rage. Her breath grew deep and heavy and she grasped at the stones littered on the ground.

Her hands trembled uncontrollably, and suddenly, she felt an urge to destroy the Barlog that very moment. Slowly, her hand reached over the ground and closed tightly on her bow. Raising her head, her eyes looked up over the Northern Henesys wall, and she stared at the Tree of Victoria, a dark black figure of death. Its bare branches stretched out wide, just like the will of the Barlog.

Slowly, she got up, and walked to the northern gate. Passing the fallen barricades of the northern gate, she stepped onto the grassy path that led to Sleepywood, and then she stopped. It was almost as if nothing had happened here, like there had never been a war. The trees grew tall and green along the roadsides, and many little creatures hopped along the roadway. But far ahead, the forested road grew darker, shrouded under the long branches of the Tree. She could barely make out the dark opening on the side of the tree, the entrance to Sleepywood, and the dungeon that led to the Sanctuary beneath.

"Helena, we have searched the town. There is no other sign of life. We have put out the stray fires and sent our runner back to Ellinia. They should be here by nightfall. So how long now before we set off to Lith Harbour?" said a young warrior. Helena turned back to him, and suddenly she realized that she had an arrow in her hand, loosely drawn on her bow. The sun was beginning to set, and its golden rays bounced off the dark bark of the Tree of Victoria. Suddenly, she felt tired, and slowly walked back to the Town Square where the rest of the men were gathered. There, they were seated on the ground in a circle, and she joined in with them.

"Indeed, we are all tired. This war has taken its toll on us all. But we are not out of danger yet. Press on, be strong, it will be over soon. Come, we must leave this place now. I can feel the dark will of the Barlog in here." Helena said. Then, she got up and headed for the western gate, and the men followed her. "We will reach Lith Harbour by nightfall. There, hopefully we will be able to rest peacefully. We will meet up with the Dark Lord tomorrow morning."

The group left Henesys and headed off along the western road, with the sun burning against their cheeks. Ever so often, some small forest dwelling creatures would dart about onto the road. Soon, they came to the crossroads. They stopped for a while at the memorial of the Battle of the Crossroads, as the warriors and archers remembered that day before the war started.

"Their deaths will not be in vain." Helena said, and they started to head off towards Lith Harbour. As they approached, their feet stepped onto the white brick road. Helena looked at the city, and it was no different from Henesys. They slowly walked through the dusty, quiet streets. Most of the buildings had collapsed in the attack, and the signature white bricks used in the construction of these houses now lay scattered across the streets. As the sky grew darker, two clerics held up their staffs and lit the way before them, for all the streetlights were broken.

"Split up into two groups, with one cleric in each group. Search the town, and meet back here as soon as you can." Helena said, and they went off. Helena followed one of the groups, and they headed for the dock. In the distance, they could see the wreck of the ship "Victoria", crashed against the jetty, lying on its side, its massive sails draped over the ruins that lined the dock.

"It should be safe here. Come; let's look for the other group. Then we can rest." Helena said. They began to head back to the main streets, and met up with the rest. Around them, the white bricks seemed to glow softly in the moonlight. Helena led them back to the docks, and they were greeted by the cooling night breeze, and the soft lapping of waves against the dock wall.

Looking at the group of tired men, Helena spoke. "Now we may rest. We will set off again at first light." And so, the men began to lie down in any comfortable spot they could find, mostly lying on any of the benches that were not damaged. Helena walked over to the jetty, and sitting on a bench, she stared out over the dark sea. It stretched out as far as she could see, shimmering under the moonlight. No longer did she feel the evil will of the Barlog in her mind. Lying down on the bench, she stared up at the cloudless sky, and bright stars that twinkled in the dark. For once, in many days, she felt calm and at peace. Fatigue slowly took over her, and she closed her eyes and slept soundly.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: The Betrayal_

Helena felt the warm morning sun burning her cheeks, and she slowly got up. Looking around the dockside area, she could see most of the men lying around, still sleeping. Some had gotten up, and were wandering about the ruins. They could now see the true destruction of the city in the sunlight. Some of them walked through the ruble of fallen houses, remembering days long ago when they had visited these places.

Helena walked out to the jetty. The "Victoria" leaned silently against the extended platform. As she walked, she drew her hand across the thick wooden hull of the ship. There were many large blackened holes along the sides. The huge twin engines attached to the back of the ship were charred and broken, with black oil dripping from its exhaust. The ship was obviously brought down under attacks from the umtis. Captain Shanks probably never saw the attack coming, till they burst out from the murky seas.

She walked to the end of the jetty, and looked out over the endless stretch of ocean, shining in the morning sunshine like a large golden mirror. Shielding her eyes, she looked up into the sky. There, among the soft rolling clouds, Maple Island floated calmly, unscarred by the brutal war that had just ravaged Victoria Island. She could only guess what the people there were thinking. There was not way to communicate with them, and the only ship that transported people between the two islands is destroyed. But at least they are safe. Turning around, Helena walked back to where the rest of the ground was waiting.

Most of the men had already woken up. "Get yourselves ready. We leave in an hour." Helena said, and she returned back to the jetty. Behind her, she could hear the men preparing their equipment. They would take some time, so she returned to the "Victoria". Reaching up, she grabbed onto one of the large holes that were burned into the ship, and she clambered in.

She landed in the damp cargo room. Light shone in from the large holes, into the dusty room. All around her, she could see the baggage and belongings of the newcomers, strewn wildly everywhere. She climbed up a ladder to the upper deck, holding onto the railings as she walked, for it was tilted at a steep angle. The mast was snapped in half at its base. At the back of the ship was the backroom, where the newcomers could hide from the rain and weather, or just relax. Now, the door was closed, and Helena inched across the deck towards it. On reaching the door, she tightened her grip on the silver knob and tugged the door open. The door broke off, and fell from her hands, sliding noisily across the deck before bumping into the rails. Immediately, she was hit by a foul stench that rose from the dark room within. She quickly backed away from the room. There was nothing but death in there, and so shaking her head in dismay, Helena began to head off the ship, when she heard a knock coming from the front of the ship, along with a soft cry for help.

Quickly, she scrambled across the slippery deck to the front of the ship. That was the door that led to the captain's cabin. A large wooden slab had collapsed in front of the door, and she tugged it away. Then, she quickly pulled open the door, and inside she saw Captain Shanks, along with two newcomers. "I didn't know when someone would finally come and help us." Shanks said, as he struggled out of the ship. Helena ran to the side and leaned over the railing, calling for the men to help her. They quickly ran up to the ship. Helena kicked the outer railings off, and she helped the three down to the jetty.

Helena passed some bottled water to the three men. "Are you able to walk? We have to leave for Ellinia as soon as possible." Helena said, and Shanks nodded his head. "Ok then, we head off when they are ready," Helena said to the men. After they drank the water, they slowly got up, and with two men helping them along, they followed the group as they left Lith Harbour.

"Most of the newcomers managed to leave in time." Captain Shanks began to speak. "But some were left behind, and I had to help them out. But as I did, the army of sea creatures blocked off the route out, and we had to hide in there. That night, we wanted to leave, but the door was jammed from outside. It was only this morning that we heard the voices of other people. So what exactly happened out here?"

As they entered the crossroads, Helena began to speak, but she heard the shout of the Dark Lord, waving to her from the top of the cliff. He and his group of men began to walk along the cliff sides, around the crossroads and onto the road to Henesys, while Helena led her group up the slope and met up with him. The Dark Lord looked surprised as he saw Captain Shanks. But Helena told him about it, and she began to tell Shanks all about the war as they slowly walked towards Henesys, with the Dark Lord adding in once in a while.

Henesys was already occupied by the men from Ellinia as the two groups walked into the town. Small brown tents were set up as makeshift houses for the men. Large canvas sheets were stretched out in corners of the town, tied to the trees with thick ropes, shielding out the sun and serving as a resting area. The men were slowly working to clear away the ruble, carrying the stones away in baskets and dumping it into the forest. Shanks shook his head in horror and awe. Helena approached the men who were resting in the shade, and checked on them to make sure that the work was going fine. Then, she came back to the group. "All is fine here. Come, we must return to Ellinia now."

As they headed out of Henesys, the Dark Lord walked up to Helena. "You felt the presence Barlog too, didn't you?" And Helena nodded slowly. "It hides in its Sanctuary, and tries to lure us to it. But I'm more concerned about Kiltan and Darlond. What it might do to them, I cannot imagine. Let us hope that they will be strong. We must discuss this further with Hines."

It was late noon when they finally reached the plains of Ellinia. But it seemed different. She stopped, and so did the Dark Lord. "Something is not right." She muttered. Ellinia was silent and still. Slowly, the group entered the town. They could see no one at all, and all the outer platforms were empty. Helena walked over to the nearest house, and she knocked on the door, but no one answered. She tried to twist the knob, but it was locked. Slowly, she backed away from the house. "Quick, we must see to Hines!" Helena said, and she ran up the central tree, with the Dark Lord besides her. The rest of the group followed, but did not keep up to their speed.

"What happened here?" Helena exclaimed, as they stepped onto the top platform, standing before the house of Hines. The many crystal windows were shattered, and many tiny glass pieces littered the platform. The doors were smashed and cracked. It still hung onto its hinges, but barely, and creaked as it swung in the wind. From the sides of the doors, the white walls were blackened. But it did not look like anything they had seen before. It was like a dark black shadow, clawing its way outwards. Helena immediately remembered why it was so familiar. It looked exactly like the dark curse that struck Kiltan and Darlond. She slowly approached the house, and saw flakes of the wall beginning to peel off like dry ashes. Behind her, she heard the soft clink of metal as the Dark Lord drew out his stars. Helena drew two arrows, and walked up to the door. All was still and silent. Helena kicked the door open.

Immediately, she aimed her bow inside, but a bright light blinded her. She stepped back, covering her eyes, but slowly the light faded away. Inside the house, Helena and the Dark Lord saw Hines, with his staff held up, its tip still glowing slightly. He was kneeling on the floor, and slowly he lowered his staff. "Come in. I thought you were someone else. Much has changed since you left." He softly said. As they entered the house, they could see that Hines was sweating, and his hands trembled. His great white cloak was torn in many places. And lying on the ground in front of him was Bull.

The Dark Lord walked over the Bull. Helena looked around the house, and it was in a wreck. Parts of the walls were stained with the same blackness that was covering the outer wall around the door. They covered random portions of the walls, like dark spots of paint randomly splattered around. The books were scattered all over the place, ripped and torn, and the bookshelves were broken. The ground was dusty with a fine dark ash.

"What happened here?" Helena asked, as she walked over to Hines. He was taking in long, deep breaths, almost in pain. He laid his staff by his side, and sat down on the floor. "I'm glad that none of you had fallen to the will of the Barlog. I don't know how or why, but it has grown stronger since it retreated back to its Sanctuary. But that is not our concern for now. It used its dark will to attack us all. And it was Malady who fell to its call."

"I was with Elmithir, and Bull was down at the plains helping the men who were clearing out the fields. It was at that moment that I felt the dark will of the Barlog reaching into the town. Malady was in my house, and Kiltan and Darlond were resting in the guesthouse. So I left Elmithir and ran back to my house, but Malady was not there. The door to the guesthouse was closed, so I assumed Kiltan and Darlond were inside, and I ran down to the plains to look for Bull. But as I descended the tree, I could hear shouts coming from below."

"I called for everyone that I passed by to return to their houses. As I reached the plains, I saw Bull lying on the ground, and Malady stood over him. She was smiling, and then looked up at me. I can still remember that stare. They were cold and blank, yet filled with great evil and death. The Barlog had taken over her mind. I knew that there was no hope for her at this point. Somehow, the Barlog had grown in strength, and it was controlling those it had under its will. There was no choice, I had to kill her."

"But before I could raise my staff, she was gone, just simply disappeared. The men who were working on the fields were already running back to their houses. I told them all to stay hidden, and then went over to where Bull laid. His skin was cold, and his breath was slow, but there were no scars on his body. I don't know what she did to him. I had to bring him back to my house, Malady could wait."

"But as I reached my house, she was waiting for me." Hines beckoned to the dark stains on the walls. "As I entered, she was already in here. She shot off a spell, full of evil powers. It was like a dark moving shadow running straight towards me. I just managed to block it off in time, after I dropped Bull to the ground, but the force of the attack was powerful. I saw Malady, just before she shot off another attack. She was crazy; the Barlog had driven her to insanity. I just managed to teleport away from her attack, and then I shot two holy arrows at her." Hines stroked his hand across the floor, and held up the dust in his palm. "This is all that's left of her."

"And what about Kiltan and Darlond?" Helena asked. Hines covered his face in his hands, and shook his head. "After Malady was killed, Kiltan ran out of the guesthouse, throwing stars everywhere and screaming. He ran down the tree. Some of the people who saw him through their windows said he ran off into the forest. I would have tried to stop him, but after he ran off, Darlond came out of the house. He too was possessed by the beast, and it was driving him to a crazed rage."

Slowly, Hines got up. He leaned heavily on his staff as he walked out onto the platform. Helena and the Dark Lord followed behind him. Then he spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "Darlond tried to attack me. He ran straight at me, with his staff burning with magical flames. He tried to hit me with it, but I avoided him. Yet he kept running, charging straight at nothingness. I could not stop him in time. He ran off the platform." Hines walked over to the edge of the platform. There, the rope railing was broken. Far below, no more then a tiny speck, laid the twisted body of Darlond.

Hines turned back and walked back into his house, his head bowed low. He slumped down on his chair, and let his staff fall to the ground. "What do we do now? Our men are frightened. The people we tried to save are now gone. And as we speak, the Barlog grows in strength. What hope is there?"

"You call yourself the leader of mages?" The Dark Lord suddenly spoke up. "You are the great and wise Hines! Do not let yourself fall to the trap of the Barlog!" The Dark Lord cried out. "If we have to, we will march with the few men we have, and we will destroy that terrible creature once and for all. Get up, pick up your staff, and be the great man you are!"

Hines looked up at him, and he saw the gleam returning to his eyes. And at that moment, the doors burst open, and Heera stumbled in. She was carrying Kiltan by her side, with his arm slung over her back. She gave a weak cry for help, before they both fell to the ground. The Dark Lord carried the limp body of Kiltan in and laid him besides Bull. Helena helped Heera to the chair. The rest of the six heroes came into the house soon after that.

Heera drank some water, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Hines came and stood besides the Dark Lord, and looked grimly at Kiltan. "He tried to attack the men in the guesthouse before he ran out. After making sure the men in there were fine, I ran after him. I found him lying on the ground in the forest near the southern road. He's not dead. I believe he collapsed from exhaustion, for he is still weak." Heera said. Leiguin quickly ran up to Kiltan, and looking to Hines, he asked, "If he collapsed due to exhaustion, then we can heal him. But is there anything else that corrupts him? What can you see?"

Hines rested his hand on Kiltan's chest and closed his eyes tightly in deep thought. Slowly, he spoke. "I do not feel the evil thoughts of the Barlog in him anymore. Yes, he is only exhausted, but severely so." Then, he walked back to his chair, and beckoned the rest to gather around him. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he told them all of Malady, and the fall of Darlond, and all that had happened.

After he said this, he called for one of his fairies. "Go down to the fields, and gather a few men. Call them to make a fine slab of timber wood, and lay Darlond's body on it. Bring him to the Tomb of the Elders, and lay him there." The fairy bowed, and then left.

"I knew we couldn't trust that witch!" Cassandra shouted, and stabbed her dagger into the floor. "How could you not see that she is evil, and will turn on us when she has the chance?" But Hines calmed her down. "It was indeed a clever trick that the Barlog thought of. When she came to my house, I looked at her, and all I could see was good will and repentance in her heart. I knew the Barlog had a strong hold on her, but I did not expect the Barlog to regain its power so quickly. It knew Malady wanted to break free from its powers, and since the Barlog was weak, she took this chance to help us people to defeat it. But now that it regained its strength, it twisted her mind back to evil thoughts. It was a trap all along. And so were Kiltan and Darlond."

"But how did it do it?" Amelia said. "It makes no sense. The Barlog was weak. We defeated it. And now you say that it is well again? How is that possible?" "That, I still do not know." Hines replied.

"And what now of the plan to move on a final strike against the Barlog?" Lazarus asked. "If it is as strong as you say it is, doesn't that put us in even greater danger? The Barlog would be as strong and powerful as when it attacked Ellinia. But this time, we will face it in its own Sanctuary. If it somehow managed to regain its strength in there, then I can only imagine what it can do when it faces us."

Hines gave a deep sigh. "Unfortunately, that is exactly what we must do. We cannot give it the chance to rise again. Strike now, when it is alone. Not when it builds up its forces for a third attack." He looked at Bull, resting on the ground. "When you all go, I cannot follow. I have to stay with Bull, and guard the city. The Barlog may try and send the rest of the group of Maladys upon us. We cannot leave the city vulnerable. I will only need a few archers with me to help defend this city if there were to be an attack. All others will march on to Sleepywood, and reclaim it as our city. After that, you will all descend into the caves, and to the Sanctuary. But do not force the men along with you. Let it be of their own will to choose if they wish to follow you down, or return to Ellinia. For if they give in to terror or fear while within the caves, they would be easy prey for the Barlog, and it would control their minds, turning them against us."

"Let me stay in your stead." Helena said. "It is true that Malady fear your holy powers, but so does the Barlog. You would be of greater help if you went with them. I will stay and watch over Bull." Hines nodded, and turned back to the rest. "Then it is set. Helena will stay with Bull and protect the town. I will gather the men who are still fit and prepare them for the attack. We will leave when Kiltan and Elmithir are ready."

"But wouldn't it be better if Kiltan were to stay here?" Benovan asked. "If the powers of the Barlog were to stretch as far as Ellinia from deep within its Sanctuary, bringing Kiltan there would be just like handing him over to the Barlog." Hines replied, "I believe he will be strong. We need everyone we possibly can get to defeat the Barlog. But if Kiltan were to fall to its dark will." Hines shook his head, and a tear trickled from his eye. "Let us hope it does not come to that. But if we must, then we have to kill him." He turned to Heera, and spoke in a choked voice. "Do you understand? If he were to fall to its will, he will no longer know you. You have to kill him before he does any harm." Heera slowly nodded, and then immediately burst into tears. Helena held her tightly, and whispered into her ear, "It will not come to that. Be as strong as he is."

But then, Hines stood up. He looked up at the ceiling, as though listening for some tiny sound. The Dark Lord began to speak, but Hines held up his hand, asking for silence. They all watched him, not knowing what to do. Then, he beckoned for Leiguin to come up to him. "Listen," he said softly. "Do you hear that? Can you feel it?" Leiguin looked around, and seemed to concentrate his thoughts on some unknown source. Slowly, the two mages walked out the door, and out onto the platforms, and the rest followed close behind. They could only hear the soft rustling of leaves around them, as the cooling evening breeze blew by. Leiguin looked at Hines and nodded.

Then Hines finally broke the silence. "That is it!" He shouted. He pointed at the Tree of Victoria. "That's the source of the Barlog's power!" He quickly walked over to the confused group. "I now understand! The Barlog has been taking the life source of the Tree, and using it to replenish itself! That is how it could recover so quickly. And that is why the Tree is dead." And indeed, the Tree was looking even worse now. The branches were beginning to break off, and the bark was crumbling. "It tapped the Tree of its powers and used it for itself, but not anymore, for the Tree in nearly dead. If we were to attack it, it will be a tough battle, but at least we know that it no longer has its main source of energy anymore."

Hines led them back into his house. "So does that mean the Barlog cannot reach into the minds of Kiltan or Malady anymore?" Helena asked. But Hines shook his head. "Unfortunately not. The Barlog has little energy left, but still enough to launch an attack against us. I can still feel some of its evil energies around us. I highly doubt an attack from Malady, but once again this might be a trap to draw us away from our town. However, for the moment it seems to only be interested in suppressing Bull from waking up."

"So, will Bull be fine?" Lazarus asked in concern of his great leader. "He is not dead." Hines replied. "He is simply being held back by the Barlog. Now all we have to do is destroy that foul creature." He gave a weak smile, and turned back to Bull.

But then, a loud shout broke the calm silence. The group was taken aback in shock, as the shout echoed loudly within the small enclosed house. It was Kiltan, and he was sitting straight up. His eyes were wide open, staring blanking in front of his. He was now silent, and simply sat on the ground and did not move. Heera ran forward to him, but Hines held her back. She called out his name repeatedly, but there was no response from him. He simply sat still, his palms pressed against the floor, and his forehead covered in tiny beads of cold sweat.

And then he spoke in a deep, slow voice. "I can see it. I see the devil. Help me. Somebody help me!" And then he screamed again, louder this time. Hines picked up his staff, and walked over to him, while Helena held Heera in her arms. Hines raised his staff over Kiltan, and began a soft chant. Slowly, Kiltan's voice died down. But then, he turned his head, ever so slowly, and he looked straight at Hines. The group could not see what was happening, but they heard Hines chanting ever louder, and with greater strength. And then, Kiltan spoke again, but not with his own voice. He spoke in an even deeper voice, like a low rumbling growl, that seemed to mock everyone around him, laughing at their fear. "You pathetic fool. You cannot beat me." And then he laughed. So deep and evil, that it chilled them all to the bone. His laugh echoed in the room, surrounding them all.

"Be gone, you evil demon! I cast you away from my kingdom!" Hines cried out over the terrible laughter. And he struck his staff against Kiltan's forehead. Immediately, Kiltan cried out in pain, and fell flat on the ground, his hands clawing at the staff. But Hines held it firm, and slowly, Kiltan stopped, and his eyes closed. Hines stumbled back, breathing heavily, and the Dark Lord helped him to his chair. Heera ran up to Kiltan, holding him tightly, pressing her teary cheeks to his face. "Be strong." She softly said in his ear, not only to him, but to herself as well.

Still panting, Hines said, "It was the Barlog itself. When I saw his eyes, I could remember them. They were the same stare as Malady's. Clouded with evil, but deep within, desperately trying to fight the beast." Heera turned back to Hines and ask, "Is he going to be alright?" Hines nodded. "I can feel the powers of the Barlog slowly fading away, but only for now. What it may do in the future, I do not know. But for now at least, we are safe."

"You should all go and rest now. One of you, help me call for Sabatrima, and send him to me. Heera, you can stay here with Kiltan if you wish." And so the rest of the group left, but Leiguin stayed behind with Heera. Soon, Sabatrima came up, and he set up a small clay stove to boil his herbs. Leiguin sat and talked with Hines, while Heera sat besides Kiltan the whole time. As the night drew on, she soon felt sleep coming over her, and lay down besides Kiltan. She stroked her hand across his cheek, and closed her eyes.

It was still late at night, when she felt herself being shaken lightly on her shoulder. Opening one eye, she looked up around the dark house, and saw Kiltan looking over her. Immediately, she got up. "Kiltan, you are back!" She shouted, and hugged him. As she did, the lights came on, and Hines came from his room. He smiled as he saw Kiltan.

"What is happening to me?" Kiltan asked, with his face full of confusion and fear. He started to ask more questions, but Hines shushed him down. "I will tell you everything when you are feeling better. But for now, you need rest. I promise I will answer all your questions in the morning." And so, with Heera besides him, Kiltan slept. For many days, the Barlog had hounded his mind, but not today. He did not know why, but he felt that Hines knew the answer. He no longer felt the dark cloud of the Barlog in his mind, and so he slept peacefully.

The next day, Hines told Kiltan everything. In the afternoon, the elders and the rest of the heroes went down to the plains, to the Tomb of the Elders along the eastern side of Ellinia, the final resting place of great leaders of the past. Hines laid his hand on the cold stone of the tomb, and softly spoke, "You were a great man, and leader of your fellow mages. You will not die in vain."

For three more days, they stayed in Ellinia. Kiltan and Heera paid regular visits to Elmithir, who was now able to walk, and was recovering well. In his house, Hines said to the rest of the elders, "They are ready. There is no more time to waste, we have to leave now." Helena nodded, and watched as Hines and the Dark Lord left the house. They gathered the men they had chosen, a total of about a hundred men from different classes. The last nine heroes dressed themselves in their best amour, and sharpened their weapons. They stood besides Hines and the Dark Lord, and looked back at the group of men assembled on the fields, all suited up for battle.

"All of you men of Victoria! This is a war that was constantly being fought for over a hundred year. Now, we go and claim what is rightfully ours! March onward, and let us end this battle in victory!" Hines shouted with a great booming voice, and all the men cheering in high spirits. And so, as the sun bore down on them, they marched over the bright green fields of Ellinia, down towards Henesys, and off to Sleepywood.


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: The March on Sleepywood_

Two days had past. Two long days. Kiltan looked up, his gaze breaking through the dry, dusty cloud that hung over Henesys, and stared at the Tree of Victoria.

All around him, the men were gathered in small groups, chatting amongst themselves as they sat on small piles of rubble and wooden crates. As hard as they tried, the quivering fear in their voices could still be heard. Today, they would finally strike at Sleepywood itself, and whatever lurked within its cavernous hole.

Through the dust, Kiltan could see Hines and the Dark Lord approaching him. Scratching his head, he rose to greet them. "Is it time to go?" He asked. Hines nodded. "I will go gather the men. We will leave in an hour."

Kiltan walked back to his tent and lightly shook Heera. "It's time to go." He softly said. Then, he left and headed towards the nearby stream, as Heera suited up in her armor.

He did not tell anyone, but for the past few days, ever since he had left Ellinia, he had been having a splitting headache. He quickened his pace and let himself fall into the stream, allowing the cold, refreshing water to flow through his body. But it did little to help with his headache. He rubbed his hands on his temples as he staggered back to Henesys.

Dripping wet, he entered his tent and dried himself up. Outside, he heard the men assembling at the northern Henesys gate. Slipping his claw on, he headed out the door and met up with Heera and Leiguin.

"For the human race of Victoria. Let's end this battle now." Hines said, and with a simple nod, he led the men forward. As they started towards the north road that led towards Sleepywood, the men were thrown into darkness. Though the trees were few and scares, they seemed to rise higher then usual, their skeletal branches reaching up and clutching at the sun, strangling its light away from the paths. Dry dead leaves crackled underfoot as the men stepped forward, and no other sound could be heard.

"The Barlog has drained the Tree of its life, and now it sucks the life out of the surroundings." Kiltan muttered. "And if we do nothing, then this will be how the rest of Victoria will look like." Hines replied. "Be careful as we advance, the Barlog has regained its strength."

Kiltan silently continued forward. His headache continued, yet he did not feel faint or tired, but instead he felt strong and powerful. His feet continued to push him onward, and he felt an odd sense of calm. Around him, he could hear the deep, fearful breaths of the men around him. They were scared, but he was not. A thin smile spread across his lips, as he thought of them, cowering in fear before the Barlog, weak pathetic people who were destined to die under the claws of an evil lord.

Suddenly, he stopped, and he clasped his face in his cold hands. Heera grabbed him just before he dropped to the ground. "What is it?" Heera asked, her face filled with confusion and fear. Hines and the Dark Lord ran over to Kiltan, but he struggled to his feet and nodded that he was fine. "It's just a little headache." He mumbled, "It's nothing."

Skeptically, Hines and the Dark Lord returned to the front of the army, continuing to led the men towards Sleepywood, but every once in a while turned their glance back to him. Leiguin cast a quick healing on Kiltan, and helped him up. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. Kiltan nodded, and beckoned for them to go forward first.

As soon as they left his sight, Kiltan quickly stumbled into the forest, his hand wildly breaking through the branches before him. Finally, he fell to his knees and vomited, before finally falling to the ground, breathing heavily. The Barlog, he thought. It's doing this to me. "You will never take me!" He cried out, and drew out a star and madly flung it as far as he could towards the Tree. But it barely flew before falling lightly to the ground into a pile of dead leaves. Kiltan drew back his trembling hands and covered his mouth as he fell into a fit of terrible coughs. Finally, he dropped his hand to the ground, and saw that it was stain with his blood.

In the distance, he heard his name being called. Quickly, he wiped away the blood on a nearby tree, and walked towards the voices. "Where did you go?" came the worried voice of Heera through the trees, just as she caught sight of him.

"I was… I just needed to go to the toilet." Kiltan replied. "You know I'm worried about you! How could you just leave like that?" Heera cried. Kiltan stepped up to her and held her tightly in his arms. "It's alright. There's nothing to worry about. We will go on with the journey, and we will destroy the Barlog, and end this forever."

Silently, they began heading back towards the path, and caught up to the men. It was not long before they slowed down, eventually to a stop. Kiltan and Heera walked to the front, and stood besides Hines and the Dark Lord. Just in front of them, looming like a huge black hole, was the entrance to Sleepywood. Its walls, once a rich brown healthy color, were now black like ash, peeling off and crumbling onto the ground. And at the entrance of the hole, the decomposing body of Luke still laid on the ground, his stomach ripped apart in a bloody mess, a small sign of the death that lay within the Tree.

Hines slowly led the men around the carcass. They tried not to look, but the stench filled their nose, and they hurriedly pushed forward. But once they entered, they were not sure if they would rather be outside with the dead body, in inside the empty hollow tree that was once Sleepywood. It was dark, so dark that the pale gloomy sunlight outside seemed glaring. In here, it was still and quiet. The men stood together in a tight circle within the lower grounds of Sleepywood. Hines stood at the front, and he raised his staff high, and chanted a string of mystical words. His staff began to glow with a blinding light, illuminating Sleepywood in its radiance.

Immediately, high pitched shrieks could be heard echoing along the dark walls. Scuttling feet desperately dashed to wherever the light did not penetrate, huddling in small shadowy corners. Hines advanced forward, his staff still held high. "Show yourselves, you evil demons!" He shouted, and muffled rustlings were the only sounds that replied his strong voice. "Come out, and let justice be down upon those who have done wrong!" He shouted again. But this time, only his echo replied him.

"Their not gone." He said, as he turned back to the men, who still stood close to each other. "I can feel them, hiding in the shadows. They fear light. Come, all you clerics. Unleash your holy light, and let us destroy these cowardly creatures!"

And all the clerics, about ten in total, walked up to Hines, and raised their staffs and wands. Together, their weapons began to glow like a huge fire, except that the men did not feel a burning heat, but a soothing warm radiance that they embraced with peace and calm. They felt safe under the protection of the light, away from the mysterious shadows that seemed to creep about in the thin corners of Sleepywood, staring at them with hateful eyes, but not daring to approach.

"We split up into groups of two." Hines said to the clerics. "Each group will take a few men, and we will comb through Sleepywood. Only when you are sure that there are no more creatures lurking around, do you return here."

Kiltan and Heera followed Leiguin, who had paired up with a younger cleric, named Ilrias. A few other warriors and thieves followed them, and they began to head towards the Sleepywood Hotel.

Kiltan walked up to Leiguin and spoke softly, such that the other men could not hear him. "Can you still feel the dark powers in this place? It's the same feeling I had when I was here those many days ago." He asked. Leiguin silently nodded. "But this time, we are not alone. We have brought men. We are stronger now. We are so close to finally destroying the Barlog forever, we cannot give up now."

"Yes, but, do you remember the phantom? That dark creature, or demon, or whatever it was. I used to only remember it as a bad dream, but now that I've returned here, it has come back to me. It's real, not just something I imagined. It's a strong demon of great power, and I can feel it watching over us all."

"What are you talking about?" Leiguin replied, his lips quivering slightly. "There is no such thing. It was a simple quake that brought down Sleepywood, and now the foul servants of the Barlog have come to occupy this place. There is no…evil phantom. All that lurks in this place are small, mindless creatures who have been living amongst the rotting corpses. We can kill them easily."

"But you saw the phantom itself!" Kiltan's voice rose, but immediately died down to a whisper again as he noticed some of the men looking suspiciously at him. "It possessed Heera. It was what drove us all to fear. How could you not feel it? You, a cleric of holy powers, should be able to sense this dark force!"

"That was not a phantom. Heera was tired and hurt, and she grew mad under the stress on her body, and the surroundings of death. Yes, this place reeks with death and pain, but no, there is no great evil power that I can sense. It's all a mind game that the Barlog is trying to play on us, nothing more."

Kiltan did not reply, but the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. He did not know what it was, but he could feel that it was strong and powerful, a great servant of the Barlog. No, Leiguin had to be wrong. He knew he was right, that there was something wrong here, not just small creatures that feasted on the dead carcasses. He slowed his pace and Heera caught up to him. "I don't feel right about this." He mumbled to her.

"Kiltan, you know that you were almost taken over by the Barlog. It still has a hold on you, though it might be weak. Are you sure that you are ok?" Heera asked, a concerned stare looking at the pale face of Kiltan. "Come, if you do not feel well, then we must leave."

As she reached for his hand, Kiltan pushed her away. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He shouted at her, his loud voice stunning the men near him, for it had been nearly total quiet before. Leiguin ran up to them, but before he could begin speaking, the scattered rustling sounds from the shadows could be heard again, but this time much louder, and heavier.

To the left, a group of men began to cautiously approach the bushes where the noise came from, with a cleric leading them. But a creak came from Kiltan's right, and he turned around. Slowly, he saw the doors of the Sleepywood hotel swing open, and he drew his stars. The thin sheathing of swords rang softly, as the men concentrated on the movement of the door. From the black shadows within, something stirred.

A light scampering feet was approaching the door from within. Through the thin opening between the doors, Kiltan saw something small appear. Just as it reached the door, he flung a star at it, and a pained squeak was heard, before the body of a small rat, with Kiltan's star struck into its side, rolled out onto the dry grass patch before the Hotel.

Leiguin laughed, but it was a forced laughter, which tried to break the tense mood that hung over the men. Slowly, they all gave short, weak laughs, and Kiltan kept his stars. "You were all scared too!" He said to them, also trying to force a smile.

It was at this moment, at which Leiguin lost a blink of concentration on the Hotel, that his light dimmed ever so slightly, once again shrouding the Hotel in a shadowy curtain. A horrible scream pierced the dry air, and the men were taken aback, a sharp chill running through their skins. Kiltan quickly tried to draw out his stars again, but in his sudden movement, he stumbled and fell to the ground. Another shriek and Leiguin quickly turned to the Hotel, desperately trying to bring back his glowing light.

But it was too late. He could not react in time, before he saw a dark object fly towards him, knocking him to the ground, and his staff rolled away from his hands. Ilrias charged up a ball of fire, but he too was knocked down by a blinding shadowy object. Over to the side of the Hotel, where the men were inspecting the bushes, there came a loud cry. As the men turned to look at what had happened, they saw one of the men being dragged into the bushes. The cleric there tried to grab for his legs, but as he pulled at it, only decapitated limb of the man broke off. In horror, the cleric pushed himself away from the bloody limb.

"Defend yourselves!" Hines shouted. Immediately, the sharp ring of metal was heard, followed almost instantaneously by the sound of those swords smashing into bones. Hines recited a chant, but nothing happened. Instead, the light from his staff seemed to grow dimmer, and the same with the rest of the clerics. Only thin, barely visible flickers were left glowing on their staffs, which did not provide enough light for the men. Loud screams were heard in the darkness, and the men cowered, fear stricken, and prayed that they would not die. All around them, the men who still had the courage to fight were of little more use, for they simply swung their weapons wildly, unable to see where the enemy was. Kiltan groped around the floor, looking for Heera, trying to call her name over the screams.

Eventually, his hand rested on hers, and he pulled her towards him. But her hand was cold, and as he reached up her arm, he felt the sticky blood which was clotting around the upper arm. A severed arm was what he had grabbed, and he shoved it away in disgust. Desperately calling for her again, he crawled his way across the ground, his skin brushing against the dead grass.

Over the shouts of fear and pain, Hines raised his voice high, and he shouted a mighty magical chant. He slowly felt the suppressive darkness cracking, before finally receding away, and his light shone out bright again. He could now see what was around him.

The men were scattered across the ground, most with broken limbs and deep wounds across their bodies. And standing around them, were many Cold Eyes. But they were different, not like the small little creatures that lurked within the caves. Their white fur seemed to glow with an even more radiant brightness under the light. Even in the stale air, their fur seemed to float about, like misty tendrils.

Deep, cold hisses escaped their dry lips, flowing softly through their glistering teeth which shone in the light. Slowly, they backed away, crouching low and melting back into the shadows. But Hines would not let them escape, and from his staff erupted a fiery bow and arrow, burning with magical powers. He shot off many arrows, striking down the Cold Eyes, who were beginning to scatter, fleeing in panic towards the entrance of the caves below.

"So, is this weak army of puny creatures all that the Barlog has for a defense?" Hines shouted after the creatures, and began to advance after them. But he suddenly stopped, and the few men who were not injured stood behind him, and saw the figure approach.

"Do not worry, Hines. That attack was merely a welcoming gift. You have yet to see the true potential of my master, the Barlog of Victoria." The hissing voice came from the dark, clocked shape. It looked like a man, yet no so human in an odd way. It moved like a shadow, lightly breezing over the ground, soft and slowly, barely making a sound. "I admire your courage, but here, there is nothing more for you other then death." It hissed.

"Who are you!" The Dark Lord shouted, as he walked up to Hines and stood besides him. But the figure simply stood there, its face hidden from view. For a while, they simply stood there, not moving, waiting for it to respond. "If you are of no use to us, then die!" The Dark Lord shouted again, and he flung two stars at the figure, which still did not move.

The stars struck the figure in the chest, tearing through its cloak. However, it flew right through the figure, and struck the wall behind it. "You think you can kill me?" it began to speak again, and it slowly broke into an evil laughter. "You wish to know who I am. I have no name, I am no one, and I only serve the Barlog."

It began to raise its arms, and from the dark caves behind it emerged other dark figures. Hines light began to dim once again, as he felt an even greater shadowy grip closing in on his powers. In what little light was left, the men could just make out the shapes of many humans shapes stumbling slowly towards them.

"Do you remember these people? They fought alongside you in the battle, but now they only obey the Barlog. Witness my master's army of the dead!" The cloaked figure shrieked.

"Do not stand in our way, you evil servant of darkness!" Hines shouted, and with all his might, he tried to summon a bow of holy light. But the grip was too strong, and he felt weak. He could only stare through the graying darkness at the advancing army of what was once their comrades in battle, now turned into mindless zombies, serving the Barlog's evil will.

"Regroup the men! Do not fear them!" Hines replied, and the Dark Lord began to fling stars and the approaching zombies. Hines looked back at the cloaked figure, and raised his staff in a desperate final attempt to attack it. But suddenly, in a blue flash, the figure appeared right before him. He could now see the figure, the rotting smell of its flesh, and the dry hiss as it breathed through two decomposing holes on its rotten face.

Slowly, its boney fingers reached up, and it drew back its hood. It was a man, but hardly recognizable, for only thin slices of flesh and hair still clung to his face like webs. It stared at Hines through dark, empty sockets. "I can see you." It slowly whispered through its gaping hole of a mouth.

In the fading light, Hines caught a glimpse of a thin sparkle from its neck. It was a slender golden chain, hanging around the long neck of the figure. At the end of the chain, was a pale silver sphere, with ancient letterings engraved all around it. They were ancient magical words, powerful chants of ancient times. He could remember them.

With a gasp, Hines dropped his staff, and the men were thrown into darkness once again as his light blew out. Hines could here the shouts around him, but they seemed far away, and he was alone, with the leader of the dead before him. "Fear. The feeble weakness of a human mind. See your men cower under my powers." It hissed, as it drew out a thin, pale blade from its side.

"No. It cannot be. That is the mark of the mages of Ellinia." Hines said, as his trembling hands pointed at the silver sphere, which still seemed to glow lightly in the darkness. Slowly, the figure drew backwards, and raised its blade high, while Hines could only stare at it.

But it suddenly fell back in pain as a wide blinding light shot out from the darkness. "I had escaped your treachery before, and this time I will defeat it!" Leiguin shouted, with his staff glowing brightly. He whipped around as he heard a sound coming from the entrance of Sleepywood. There, like a shadow against the thin light outside, stood Luke, with internal entrails still hanging out from his stomach like dead snakes.

With his spear by his side, Luke blindly charged forward, his eyes glowing with unholy fire through his helmet. With a shout, Leiguin shot off a holy arrow at the charging zombie. It struck him in the head, piercing right through his helmet. But that did not stop him. He continued to charge forward, and his head dropped off, falling to the ground with the arrow still stuck in it. The headless zombie raised his spear as he reached Leiguin, and jabbed it at him with unnatural strength. It clipped Leiguin on the leg as he rolled away, and he shot off another holy arrow as he lay on the ground. This time, it pierced Luke in the chest, burning through his heart, and the zombie fell to the ground, finally dead.

"You took our lives, and now you are taking our dead." Leiguin spoke through his pursed lips. He raised his eyes to the leader of the dead, who was shielding its eyes from the light, its blade still in its hand. "Kiltan was right. There was an evil phantom lurking about. Do you remember me? You ran away from me the last time we met. Now, I won't let you escape again. You shall pay for your evil deeds." And Leiguin raised his staff, and drew back two holy arrows.

"Don't kill him!" Hines shouted, and he jumped in front the human creature, shielding it with his body. "This creature is my father, Haldur. He bears the ancient mark of the mages of Ellinia. I thought he had died, but he had simply fallen to the Barlog during the First War. Don't kill him, please. Let me try and help him."

As Leiguin lowered his arrows, Hines turned around, and saw the boney figure hiding in his shadow. "Father, do not let the Barlog cloud your mind any longer. We have come to kill it, and no longer will you have to live in fear under its power. Will you join-"

Hines did not finish his sentence. Haldur stood up, and its thin, old figure suddenly seemed to overshadow Hines. It screeched from its dry throat, as it swung it's blade at Hines. Quickly grasping his staff tightly, Hines gave a quick chant and teleported away. He fell to the ground some distance away, and looked back at his father. He saw the blade which it had attacked him with, and realized that it was no longer the pale grey color that he had seen it was before. The tip was now stained red, dripping with blood. A thin smile drew across its face as it looked at Hines. "Do you not realize the power of the Barlog? Do you see how powerful I am?"

Hines began to choke, as he grabbed at his throat. He slowly slumped onto the ground, and raised his hand, which was now covered with his own blood. "Father, don't do this." He croaked, as he felt the warm trickle of blood dripping from his throat and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry, Hines, but there is no hope for your father. He has been driven mad with power, and the Barlog controls him. I'm sorry, but this must be done." Leiguin said, and he stood before Haldur, his staff raised.

"Do you still think that you can kill me?" It slowly spoke, staring mockingly down on Leiguin. "I have killed your leader, what more can you do?"

"No." Leiguin replied. "You did not kill my leader, you killed your son. And I will avenge his death, and the deaths of all my fellow men. I have something you don't have. I have a will to defend my people."

And with that, Leiguin smashed his staff into the ground, and the light erupted outwards in a brilliant nova, tearing away at the shadows, filling the cavernous tree with holy light. A powerful spiral of wind circled around him, blowing like a small storm of magical powers that sucked out the powers out of all evil beings around him.

Haldur screamed in pain, as the light burned away what was left of his flesh, and the wind tore at him like a hundred ravaged beast. His bones began to break into a fine dust, blowing about in the magical storm. The zombie army too was struck down in the storm, their unholy life source sucked away in the swirling vortex, and they collapsed into nothing more then a dead human carcass.

Slowly, Leiguin lowered his staff, and the storm died down. He collapsed onto his knees, as the fine ash of the undead leader drifted around him like snow. "It is over." He muttered, and collapsed to the ground.

"Hines!" Heera screamed, as she ran over to his motionless body, with the Dark Lord following behind. She placed her fingers on his neck, and felt the warm blood seeping around her fingers. "Wait! He's still alive!" Heera shouted, as Hines began to cough softly. "Someone come and help him! Bring him back to Henesys!"

"His cut is not too deep. He will survive if he gets medical aid." The Dark Lord said, as he ran his fingers along the cut. Around him, nearly half of the men that had come were dead, scattered across the grounds, with horrible wounds cut deep into their bodies. Their hands were raised up, covering their eyes, and they were curled up in a tight ball, trying to hide from the terrors that had surrounded them. "They were stricken with fear. That was the powers of Haldur. He blinded them, leaving them defenseless against his undead army."

A few men ran up to Hines, and they made a rough stretcher from branches and their armors. "Help the wounded back to Henesys. Leave the dead, we will return for them later." The Dark Lord shouted to the men. He then walked over to Leiguin, who was still lying on the ground. "He is unconscious. We will need two people to carry him back."

"And what about the Barlog? Do we proceed ourselves, or bring along the remaining men?" Cassandra asked, as she hobbled back to the group. "I don't think that any of these men wish for further fighting." The Dark Lord replied, as he returned after organizing the men. "They will also be of little use when faced with the might of the Barlog itself. If we go, we will have to proceed on our own. Come, let us gather the rest, and then we will set off."

"Well, apart from Leiguin, the rest of us should be around here." Cassandra replied. But at this point, Heera came running back to the group. "Has anyone seen Kiltan?"


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Face of the Devil_

Kiltan could hear his footsteps echoing loudly through the empty caves as his metal shoes pounded against the bare, hard rocks. His breath was loud and forced, trying to squeeze every single bit of oxygen out of the dusty mist that filled the air around him. It was hot, yet he felt chills creeping up his skin, and thin beads of sweat dripped from his face, splashing onto the ground as he ran forward.

The caves were empty, now only hollow stone passages that ran wildly beneath Victoria. All the creatures that had once roamed in these dark holes were gone, sent out in the attack on the cities. Kiltan could still remember coming here to train on these monsters, jumping around on the high ledges, flinging his stars at the slow, helpless monsters as he swung on makeshift rope ladders that others before him had set up. They were still there, the worn-out ropes draped down like hanging vines.

Around him, the dark rocks were beginning to turn yellow as he advanced deeper into the caves. Soon, he reached a high ledge. Below him were many more ledges that led straight down into the deepest parts of the caves. As he stared down, he took a deep breath. Yes, this is what he had to do. There was no other choice.

People were dying up there. The fear and terror that had gripped him in Sleepywood, the men had just walked into it. It was a trap, set by the Barlog. Those men were doomed. But he was not. He had faced the terror head on, and he had survived. He had to do this. He had to save everyone on Victoria from this evil.

The Barlog wanted him. It had plans for him. It made him do things to harm his fellow men, and even Heera. But not this time. He would destroy the Barlog himself, and then all evil will be gone, and he will be a hero. "You want me?" Kiltan screamed into the hollow pit. "Well then, I'm here! I'm coming to you!"

There was no more turning back. Kiltan stepped off the ledge, and dropped down the long rocky shaft, hopping lightly from ledge to ledge. "You killed my friends. You took our lands. You hurt the ones I loved." Kiltan muttered through clenched teeth. "And now you are trying to take me. You will never have me! You will fall under my fist if I have to give my life for it!"

As he jumped down, he clenched a star in his claw, gripping it firmly in his trembling fist. "I'm going to kill you." Kiltan repeated softly, his eyes constantly staring straight into the darkness of the caves. He felt a sharp pain in his hand, and as he loosened his grip on the star, he saw that the star had cut through his claw. The star was now dripping with his blood, and he brought it up to his face. "This one, I will keep for my final blow. By my blood, I promise to all you people of Victoria, I will destroy this evil now, or die trying."

A smile grew across his face, and a chuckle escaped his lips. He felt a growing pain in his stomach, seeming to claw his insides. Evil works of the Barlog. "No." He snickered. "You're not stopping me now. I'm already here. You can't stop me from reaching you."

The temperature slowly began to drop to a chill. Kiltan stepped carefully over loose crumbling rocks and powerful ice geysers. As he stepped forward, he heard a crack. Looking down, he saw the broken bones of a human rib crushed under his feet. The bones of many men fallen in the past, before becoming quick meals for the scavenging creatures that lurked in here. Looking through the darkness beyond, he could see even more bodies, buried partially under the rocks, their skeletal hands reaching up in a final desperate attempt to escape. But they were not lucky.

It was not long before he finally reached it. The huge looming marble gate studded with bright gems, the great stone pillars carved with the ancient history of past kings, and a deep passageway that burrowed into the unknown depths beyond. This was it, the entrance to the Sanctuary. Once ruled by men, now taken over by the powers of evil.

He was standing in a huge cavern, out of the tight confines of the tree dungeons. Above him was a massive rocky shaft that encapsulated the cave. The roof of the cavern was beyond sight, hidden high up in the misty shadows. From an unknown source, a pale blue light came pouring in, which seemed to provide a brief moment of peace from the dark damp caves that he had to journey through to reach this place. The light shone on the large door which stood right before him, slightly ajar, but nothing but black could be seen within.

But Kiltan knew this place. That was not the door that led to the Sanctuary. He stepped forward, onto the large rocky slab that served as a bridge to the door before him. Walking to the edge, he peered down into the darkness, which seemed to stretch downwards as deep as the roof from where he stood, extending downwards into the shadows. Carefully walking along the edge of the rock, he searched for the rope.

His eyes finally caught sight of it. It was barely visible in the dark corner that it hid in. He held on to the rope, and carefully slid his legs over the edge of the rock. Slowly, he descended into darkness. The rope rubbed painfully against his already wounded hands as he lowered himself. But suddenly, his feet fell into midair, dangling about helplessly. There was no more rope, yet he still could not see the bottom. He felt the rope slowly slipping from his grip. Desperately, he tried to pull himself up, his feet kicking wildly. But the rocky ledge above him seemed far away. He felt his fingers slipping nearer towards the end of the rope. There was nothing else to grab onto. With a final push, he reached up for the ledge, but it was too far away. His hand slipped, and he fell, swallowed into the inky shadows.

He gave a soft moan as he tried to pick himself up, but collapsed under the pain in his arm. Around him, he could barely make out the shape of the large circular pit, and a similar stone door carved into the side of the wall. Only a small hint of light from above shone down here, blocked out by the stone slab above. It seemed so far away now, like a small flicker of light that he could never reach. But that was not where he would be going. Now, his only aim was to continue onwards. He painfully staggered to his feet, but the pain in his arm would not go away. He realized he had broken his left arm.

"No, you won't stop me." He muttered to himself again, and began to stumble towards the door, his left arm hanging loosely at his side. Warm blood trickled from his lips, and he spat it out, wiping his faced with his other arm. The door was slightly opened here as well. But beyond, he could see a faint blue light. The magical glowing stones that lined the walls of the Sanctuary were still there, shining softly.

Most of the tall marble pillars still stood strong, standing silently in a straight row, leading straight towards the heart of the Sanctuary, the lair of the Barlog itself. The sound of his breath seemed louder in the bare caves, as if the pulsating glowing walls were breathing with him. Shaking off the eerie feeling, Kiltan began walking forward.

Here he was, at the end of the long corridor of the Sanctuary, as he now stood before a tall gaping hole in the wall, which seemed to have been punched out of the stone. The ground underfoot was dusty, but scattered by a large footprint. The feet of the Barlog. Taking in a deep breath, Kiltan stepped through the hole, and into an arena of stone.

The thick air engulfed Kiltan in its dry, stale stench. He was now standing on a protruding ledge, which was hanging over another dark pit. Beneath his feet, he could feel the rumble of deep breaths slowly drawn in and out, being sucked in through wet, horrible nostrils. Kiltan kicked a small pebble off the ledge, and heard its light clattering on the hidden ground beneath.

Small ledges and glowing blue walls were all that he could see around him, before it dropped down into the dark pit where the Barlog still lay hidden. "I'm here now." He muttered softly, but he was sure that the Barlog could hear him. "What do you now want? Come on, show yourself!"

For a moment, there was silence, and Kiltan could only hear the sound of his furious heart beating over the loud, deep breaths he took. Two stars were head in his right hand, while his left arm still hung like a useless but painful weight slung on his shoulder. But he ignored the pain, for now, there were much more important things going on. "Show yourself!" He screamed again.

"Kiltan, you have come." A deep throaty voice responded. Yet, it sounded not like a normal voice, but a deep growl, unlike anything that comes from this world. A sound that reeks of the dead, and of sufferings and hatred, and of pain and destruction, filled into his ears, scratching against his brain like metal rakes.

A dark, powerful was around him. He could feel it, and it was closing in on him. He felt his arms being pushed down, locked against his side, and he could not move. His chest felt like it was being squeezed by a large, powerful fist, choking him of his breath.

From the dark pits beneath came the gushing churn of huge wings as they pushed the creature up into the air. Slowly, the Barlog emerged before him, hovering overhead. For the first time, he finally saw the face of the terrible creature. No longer hidden under shadows or rain, here it was, now staring down on him.

Dark brown fur covered its face, matting up in thick twisted clumps of hair. Fat globs of saliva dripped from its pungent mouth, rolling off its razor teeth and splashing down to the floor below. But its eyes, deep red flaming balls of fire fueled by terrible malice and evil, seemed to stare right into his soul, striking terror in his heart.

"I know why you're here. You come to kill me." The Barlog spoke in its deep rumbling voice. "But is that why you're really here? Do you come here of your own will? No. I brought you here. Ever since Ellinia, you were drawn to me, and now you finally come. Do you think you can defeat me alone, when I have full control of you?"

Immediately, a sharp pain shot through his stomach, and he fell to the ground, as the Barlog released its grip on him. He felt the deep wound that was inflicted on him during the battle at Ellinia. The dark curse was now back, eating away at his flesh and skin once again.

"How can you defeat me?" The Barlog asked, seemingly laughing as it gazed down on Kiltan's pain. "But I do know of your powers. You are a powerful hero of Victoria. But what good can you do for those pathetic people, who simply run and hide when war reaches them? You cannot defeat me, but you can join me."

Slowly, Kiltan picked himself up. "You tried to take away all that I had. I will never submit to your evil ways." His voice was choked and hoarse, and his body seemed drained of all his energy. But once again, he reminded himself of why he was here. "For the freedom of all men of Victoria. That no one will have to live in fear."

Roaring to his feet, he drew out his stars, and pushing past the deep pain that was tearing through his body, he flung the stars at the Barlog. For a moment, the Barlog was stunned, but quickly drew up its wing as a shield, blocking off the attack with only a small scratch.

As Kiltan stumbled under his weak feet, he looked up just before a searing ball of fire knocked him back, slamming him against the wall. The attack knocked the wind out of his chest, and he lay on the ground in pain. Looking down, he saw that his armor was already slightly torn. And beneath his armor, he saw the dark cursed wound growing, the same black, pulsating growth that had nearly consumed him in Ellinia.

"Do you see why you cannot defeat me now? I control you! Continue to fight me, and you will die!" But no, he would not give in to this terrible creature, and Kiltan stumbled to his feet once again. "By my blood, I promise to all you people of Victoria, I will destroy this evil now, or die trying." He repeated his promise once again, and saw a glimmer of red drip from his hand where he had cut himself with his star.

Giving a powerful shout of strength, he pushed himself forward again, but this time, the Barlog was ready. Before Kiltan could fling his stars, he felt the deadly claws of the Barlog swiping at him once again, ripping through his armor. This time, he lay still on the ground, taken aback by the blow. His body was battered, his arm screaming with pain, and the dark cursed attack of the Barlog was growing in him once again. How would he defeat this evil beast? He did not know, but he would try.

For the third time, he picked himself up, but this time slower and in greater pain. But the Barlog was no longer looking at him. Instead, its glare was fixed at the entrance of the Sanctuary. There, standing before the mighty Barlog, was Heera. Immediately, joy filled into his heart as he saw her again, for never had he though that he would see her once more. But along with his bliss came dread, for now Heera too was in danger against this beast.

"Kiltan, are you alright?" Heera exclaimed as she ran towards him. But in a croaked voice, Kiltan tried to shout for her to turn back, but she could not hear his weak voice.

"Leave us now, or suffer the pains of death." The Barlog spoke to her. But she replied with a rain of arrows, distracting the Barlog for a moment, as she ran towards Kiltan. "Are you alright?" She asked again, as she reached him.

"I'll be fine. But you must leave, it's too dangerous here. I must do this; I cannot let you die here." Kiltan croaked in reply. But suddenly, a bright flash caught his attention. He saw the ball of flame flying towards them, but they could do nothing to stop it, and both were knocked back.

Kiltan fell painfully on his shoulder and rolled to the ground, landing on his fractured arm. Grinding his teeth in pain, he pushed himself up onto him knees, and then saw Heera lying in front of him. Now, he could finally see her face. Tears were stained on her face, her flawless skin hidden under a mess of dried tears, dust and blood. Slowly, she picked herself up. "I won't leave you here alone. If you die, then I die with you." She choked, as she drew two arrows, anticipating the Barlog's next attack.

"No. This is what I must do. I cannot let you suffer my pains." Kiltan said. "You must leave me. I know I shouldn't leave you like that, but please, I have to do this."

"You already know I'm not leaving. Come now, and do what you must and I will stand with you all the way." Heera replied, and helped him to his feet. With a massive roar, the two were instantly engulfed in shadows, as the Barlog descended over them. Heera shot off her arrows, while Kiltan flung two stars at it with what remaining strength he had.

The Barlog swung to the side, but could not avoid all of the attack, and two arrows struck it in its side, although only causing a minor discomfort to the beast. It then drew back its wings, and swooped down at them.

"Get down!" Kiltan shouted, and pulled Heera by the arm as he dropped to the floor. Turning his face away, he could feel the Barlog scrape past as it flew overhead. And then, the Barlog passed, and he looked up again. He could still hear the beast, hovering somewhere in the high flickering shadows, its wings beating down with large noisy flaps. As Heera slowly stood up, another roar rumbled through the caves, and Heera immediately shot off her arrows to the source of the sound.

But mere arrows did not stop it. Like a huge bat, the Barlog descended from its shadowy curtains in a dark blur. Kiltan reached up for Heera, but the Barlog was too swift for him, catching him off guard. Where Heera once stood, she was now gone.

The Barlog had knocked her back, all the way to the opposite wall. Her body slammed against the wall with a sickening thud, and fell limping down to the ground, as the Barlog retreated once again to its shadowy hide.

"Heera!" Kiltan screamed, as he quickly staggered over to Heera's motionless body, constantly calling her name. But his voice fell to a low murmur as he finally reached her. His trembling fingers slowly brushed over her chest, his eyes turned away, for he did not want to believe what he saw. But as his fingers touched the wound, he broke down in tears, his face pressing against Heera's cold face. "No, this cannot be true. Heera, answer me, please!" Kiltan screamed at her, his fingers clenching at her face, trying desperately to shake her awake. "You cannot leave me like this!"

"What more chance do you now have?" The deep, throaty voice spoke once more. "Do you wish for me to kill everyone else on Victoria before you finally realize that I cannot die?"

But Kiltan barely heard the Barlog speaking. He was lying over Heera, holding her tightly in his arms. He could feel her blood staining on his skin as it seeped through his torn armor. "No, you cannot leave me like this." Kiltan whispered in her ear through trembling lips. "Heera, I love you."

For a moment, he simply held her tight, but she made no response. And then, through his bloodshot eyes, Kiltan turned his gaze up into the shadowy roof of the Sanctuary. He could see the blurry figure of the Barlog calmly hovering above. It did not need to attack, for it had already attacked his last source of hope and happiness. It was confident it had won, and stared down on Kiltan with a mocking gaze.

"You pitiful creature of hell." Kiltan softly said as he slowly rose to his feet. "You leave me with nothing more in this world. But no, I will never fall to your evil ways." He drew a finger across his chest, and rubbed the warm blood between his fingers. "By the blood of my love, and for all of Victoria, I will make you feel the pain of men."

In its hand, another ball of fire slowly formed, caged within its spiny yet powerful fingers. Letting out a victorious roar, it flung the ball of fire straight at Kiltan, but this time, he didn't move, and the fireball struck at where he stood, smashing a deep hole into the ground. Its malicious eyes gazed down into the dusty cloud that was slowly beginning to settle.

"You always hid in the shadows, waiting to strike from your cowardly hole." Kiltan spoke. He was now standing on a high ledge that was at level with the Barlog. But no longer was he the injure man who wanted into the lair of the beast with little hope. Now, he no longer even felt his broken arm, or the many scars that covered his face and body, or the growing black wound that was still rotting away at his stomach. And now, what little hope he had brought with him, was all gone. He knew there was no hope left for him. But no longer was he fighting with hope of ever seeing a victorious return to the surface again, for that hope was dead. Now, he was going to die down here, with this evil creature that had caused him such terrible pains. And so, before he finally falls, he would strike at this beast with all his might, for one last time. "Now it's my turn to attack." He muttered.

Immediately, the Barlog roared in anger, and slashed its claws at Kiltan. But the swipes passed right through him, tearing into the wall behind. Kiltan faded away in a wisp of thin smoke, disappearing like a hidden shadow.

"How does it feel now, to be helpless against an unseen enemy?" Came Kiltan's voice from the shadows above. With a roar of rage, the Barlog began to fly up towards the source of the voice, its claws held out ready to strike. But in a blur of flashes, the Barlog fell back, its body struck down with many stars, which pierced deep into its unprotected hide. It raised its wing up as a shield, ready to block off any attacks, but immediately deep cuts pierced into its back. Swinging around, it hurled a fireball into the darkness, but it struck nothing but empty walls.

"Why, Kiltan, do you fight what's inevitable?" The Barlog growled, its eyes constantly darting around, trying to locate Kiltan. "Why do you reject the fact that you have nothing more to fight for? Your only hope lies with me."

"Hope? What hope do I still have in my life?" Kiltan replied, but his voice seemed to come from everywhere, hidden somewhere beneath the thick shadows that clung all around the Sanctuary. "You took everything I have! What more do you talk of hope!"

And with that, Kiltan let out a curling shout, as he screamed out all his pains, anger and madness. He was here, now standing before the creature he most despised, and he boiled with a raving anger. The shout echoed through the Sanctuary, enveloping the Barlog in his painful cry. Taken aback, the Barlog began to slash out in all directions, its claws ripping through the walls of the Sanctuary like paper, yet the terrible shout continued, filling into the Barlog's ears, and for once it felt fear. An unseen enemy, burning with madness, hidden in the shadows. A barrage of stars flew down onto the Barlog, seeming to fly out from all corners of the Sanctuary.

Suddenly, a star pierced into the eye of the Barlog, blinding its left eye, and it grabbed at its eye with its claws. Roaring in pain, the Barlog let itself fall to the base of the Sanctuary, its huge pawed feet landing on the hard rock ground. Once again, it was back in the shadows, and here it waited silently, its sharp claws drawn back, ready to strike, as its glare kept constant watch above it, ready for Kiltan. The shout had died down, and now there was silence. The Barlog drew in deep, exhausted breaths, as gushes of blood poured from its eye, and the many other wounds in its body. It felt a light ripple at its feet, and in the dim light, saw that it was standing in a gathering puddle of its blood. Its dark fur was now matted red, with many deep cuts running along the length of its body, with the sharp spikes of the stars still scratching at the flesh beneath its skin. It stood motionless, and waited in silent pain.

Suddenly, it felt a deep cut struck into its back. It began to reach back with its claw, but immediately drew back in pain, as it felt a large wound boring its way through its skin, tearing through its vulnerable flesh, chopping through its body. It began to choke, sputtering out blood as it attempted to speak. It scratched its claws helplessly on the ground, digging into the rock with quivering claws. And then, it let out a painful gasp through chokes of blood, as its stomach exploded outwards in a shower of blood and organs.

Slowly, it turned its head down, and saw a figure standing there before it, dripping in its blood. Kiltan stared silently back at the dying beast, and he wiped the blood of his face. In his hand, he held up a star. "With this star, I swore to kill you. And so I did." And with that, he let the star fall to the ground with a high metallic ring, and he walked away. And for the first time in many long days, as he bathed in the glorious blood of his enemy, and heard its cry of pain and death, Kiltan felt peace. A strange, yet wondrously joyful peace.

Indeed, he was alive, but now he had nothing left. His tired feet dragged him over to Heera, who still lay in the same spot. Her face was now growing white, and her skin cold. "What hope do I still have in my life?" Kiltan repeated what he had said in the face of the Barlog, but this time slower. "What hope do I have left? What life do I have left?" And he ran his fingers over Heera's face.

Her body was broken, severed into two pieces, torn apart like a rag doll as the Barlog's claw had pierced her chest, and smashed her against the wall. He fell to his knees, and a mix of tears and blood dripped onto her face. "Look, my love. It's all over now. We won. The Barlog is dead, and it's all over. Come back, its over, there nothing more to fear." Kiltan whispered softly to her, stroking her gentle hair. But he knew there was nothing more he could do. Heera was gone, left lying peacefully in the lair of her fallen enemy.

Holding her cold hands in his, he laid over her, weeping silently, yet it seemed so loud within the silent Sanctuary. No one came, no pattering of feet to see what happened to him or Heera. No one. He was alone, and alone he remained, as he wept over Heera's body in the darkness of the Sanctuary.


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: The Abandonment of Victoria_

Kiltan slowly trudged back through the Sanctuary. His legs were battered and weak, causing him to stumble after every few steps he took. Heera was slung over his shoulder, or at least the top half of her body was, and he held on tightly to her limp arms with his right hand, while his broken left arm swung uselessly at his side. He could still feel the cold blood from Heera's body trickling down and staining the back of his clothes.

His face was drenched in a mixture of sweat and tears as he finally reached the entrance of the Sanctuary, and he fell down onto the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily. As he looked up, he finally realized that there was no way out of this dark, rocky pit that he now lay in. How was he going to get out? This thought kept running through his mind, and then he realized that no one had yet come.

Where were they? Heera had come to see what had happened to him, but where were the rest from Sleepywood? Were they going to leave him to die in this dungeon? Taking a deep breath, he looked up to the pale light above. Perhaps he could climb the walls? With that, he struggled to his feet and fell against the rocky walls, but it was smooth all around, nothing but flat, polished limestone that stretched up high beyond his reach.

He banged his fist against the wall in anger and confusion, and then turned back to look at Heera. "There has to be a way out of here," he muttered to her. "There has to."

He slowly walked back to her, stood over her body. "Yes, my love. We will get out somehow." And then, he felt something brushing over his head. Turning quickly around, he fumbled to pull out a star, getting ready to attack whatever it was, but dropped it in his hurry, and he fell to the ground. But then, he gave a weak chuckle. How did he miss that before? Hanging above him, swinging slowly, was a long rope that stretched down from the rocks above.

So this was how Heera had come down to the Sanctuary. He looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said softly to her. Picking her up once again, he grabbed onto the rope, but immediately realized that with only one good arm, he was not going to be able to pull him and Heera out of the pit. "I'm sorry," Kiltan said to Heera as he laid her down on the ground again, right below the rope. "But I promise, once I have found the rest, I will return for you." And giving a final sad glance at Heera, Kiltan wound the rope around his legs, and painfully began to climb it.

How long it took him, he didn't know. His hands were bleeding from the rough, scratchy rope, and he had to keep kicking himself up to reach higher. His arm was already aching, and his fingers numb, but he looked down to the pit below, which was now hidden in the dark shadows once again, and he kept struggling on.

Finally, he pulled himself up the final inch of the rope, and grabbed onto the rocky ledge. Giving a last heave, he rolled up onto the dusty rock and took in deep gulps of air. He couldn't feel his right arm anymore, and it was now almost as useless as his broken arm, with spirals of cuts winding around the length of his arm. His feet were also in pain, bleeding from the coarse rope burns. He couldn't go on, not in this state. And so, lying on the rock, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up with a start, and instinctively pulled out a star. He remembered he was now in the caves, and totally defenseless, and his eyes darted around for any sign of danger, but there was nothing around him. Pushing himself up to his feet, he held on to the star and began walking slowly back towards Sleepywood. He didn't know what time it was. The light that shone through the caves never changed, always glowing blue, not affected by what happened outside.

Yes, the outside. It felt like a lifetime since he had basked in the warm sunlight. He forgot how fresh air smelt like, and he it felt cool and refreshing against his skin. How long had he been down here? It could not have been more then a day, but still he felt a sudden urge to run through the caves, and burst out onto the surface again, away from the dark, damp caves. But his legs wouldn't let him run, and he walked as quickly as he could, pushing his way up over the endless rocks, taking in deep breaths of stale air.

The rocks turned yellow, and then slowly back to grey, as he walked onwards. Yes, he knew this place well now. Not too long more and he would be in Sleepywood. And then he realized, what if the rest hadn't come, because they were still fighting the undead in Sleepywood? He strained his ears, trying to hear if there was anyone still in Sleepywood. He saw the entrance of the caves, lit by a single torch, but suddenly, the urge to reach the surface died away.

What had happened to the rest of them, he kept wondering. Was there a terrible creature up there that they could not defeat? Were they all injured? He could not go out like this, so helpless and tired. Whatever was out there, he would be no match for it. He pressed himself against the wall, closed his eyes, and gave a soft chant. He felt his body fading away, melting into the shadows.

Opening his eyes, he could no longer see his body. And so, as quietly as he could, he edged out of the caves, and stepped onto the dry grass of Sleepywood. And then his worst fears were realized.

Scattered over the grounds of Sleepywood were the bodies of many dead men. Immediately, his mind flashed back to the battle at Ellinia, and he remembered the carnage that littered the damp grounds, and the blood that flowed away in the rain, washed off into the sea. Those people were helpless against the powers of the Barlog. He remembered many of the men, who had just arrived on Victoria, and so suddenly been plunged into war with an evil power they had never seen before.

But this time, it was worse. There was no survivors running around and helping the wounded. There wasn't even any wounded. They were all dead. Quietly, Kiltan walked through the field of bodies, and looked down at their mangled bodies, twisted into odd shapes, and deep scars scratched across their bodies like paper.

"Leiguin! Cassandra!" Kiltan began shouting out the names of everyone he knew. "Hines! Is anyone here?" He was now ignoring any dangers that might be lurking around. He didn't care about it anymore. All he wanted was to find someone. He needed to know what was going on. He tried to see if he could remember any of the dead bodies, but their faces had been so brutally mangled that he could not remember anyone at all. Continuing to shout, he began to stumble out towards the entrance of Sleepywood, heading towards Henesys.

All along the path towards Henesys, he met no one, and heard nothing. Everything looked the same as he had last seen them. The forest was still dead, with slender black trees surrounding the large Tree of Victoria. Nothing had changed, yet it seemed so different. There was no sound other then the crunching of his footsteps. Not even a bird or a forest animal. Kiltan quickened his pace.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kiltan shouted as loud as he staggered forward into Henesys. The first thing that struck him was the barren town. There was nothing here. However, it looked just the same as it had looked when he had left it for Sleepywood. The rubble was still lying around, gathered into small piles of stone and dust, ready to be carried away and dumped outside the town. The large canvas tents still flapped softly in the dusty wind. But there was no one here.

Kiltan didn't know what to think. Where was everyone? That was the only thought that hammered him, and he wandered mindlessly around the town. He came up to the food storage area, which was simply a covered tent that the workers stored their food in to keep it away from the sun. He suddenly realized that it must have been over a day since he had eaten, and he pushed past the flaps and into the tent. However, there was no food. Only a few rotten fish and apples lay and the shelves, and nothing more.

He slumped down onto the ground, and stared blankly at the empty storage. He didn't feel hungry, but he still wondered where all the food had gone to. For a while, he just sat there, his mind wildly thinking of what might have happened while he was gone. Hadn't he destroyed the evil power of Victoria? Why was there no one waiting to celebrate his glorious return? He clutched his hair as he felt his headache getting worse.

"Medicine," he muttered softly to himself. He immediately thought of Ellinia. They had magical healing waters. And as far as he knew, that was the safest town in this time of war. Perhaps the people have all retreated to the safety of Ellinia. And so, he quickly pushed himself up and out through the tent, and headed for Ellinia. His arm was still in pain, but it felt like nothing compared to his headache, which was now pounding against his brain, as though it wanted to tear through his skull. Grunting in pain, he shook his head and clenched his fist, trying to ignore the pain as he pushed his feet forward, desperately trying to reach for Ellinia.

He could think of nothing else other then walking forward. He just walked, and ever so often he would knock against the trees that lined the sides of the path, and he used them to push himself back onto the path. He felt the heat of the sun on his back slowly fading away as he finally pushed his way through the Ellinia forest, and out onto the great fields that surrounded Ellinia.

But there was no one here as well. No welcoming glow of the magical stones, no chattering of voices, it was all empty. He dragged himself forward, his lips too dry to try and call out for help. But now, all he wanted was the healing waters that were kept in the potion store. He climbed up the side platforms, slowly pulling himself up the wooden walkways, before finally falling through the doors of the potion shop. It was dark in here, and there was no one in the shop, so he quickly clambered over the counter and frantically pulled open the cabinets of bottles, randomly drinking whatever he grabbed.

Finally, he slumped down into the ground, his head swirling with a multitude of different colors. Broken bottles were lying on the ground around him, spilling their colored contents on the floor. One of the potions he drank had to be the medicine he needed, because he could feel his headache slowly dying down, but he also felt his whole body shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes fell heavy. He felt tired, and fell face first into the puddle of spilt potions as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, he was soaked in a foul smelling liquid. The mix of potions had started to bubble and was turning a nasty brown color. Quickly pushing himself up, he stumbled out onto the platforms. And this was when he finally managed to get a clear look at Ellinia. He didn't pay attention to it until now. Stepping back and looked up at the tree, and he couldn't see a single leaf. All the branches were bare and rotting black, just like the Tree of Victoria. Slowly, he turned around, and gasped in shock as he looked out over the Ellinia forest.

The magical green forest that had once surrounded Ellinia was now gone. The trees were there, towering high above the ground below, but they were all dead and black. And standing tall above them all was the Tree of Victoria, darker then any of the other trees, looming over it all. Kiltan stumbled backwards, not wanting to accept the endless stretch of death before him.

What happened? The thought still haunted him. No, he had to find out what was going on. Hurrying back to the potion shop, he grabbed a long piece of cloth and made a rough sling for his arm. And with that, he hurried back down the tree and headed north towards Perion.

He felt slightly better after drinking the potions, and his feet felt stronger. He was soon jogging over the dry dusty road uphill towards Perion. But even from afar, he could see that there wasn't anyone in Perion either. Not a sound could be heard from the mountainous range, and even as he stood on the roof of the Perion temple, at the highest peak of Victoria, he could still see no one. As he peered down over the swamps below, he saw the Tree of Victoria once again. It seemed to stare back at him, following him everywhere he went. Shuddering, he quickly climbed back down, and after having a short rest, he started off towards Kerning. Yet, he still didn't feel hungry or tired. In fact, it was almost as if he was regaining his strength as he ran on.

It was nightfall when he finally reached Kerning, and as he expected, it was also empty. There was a huge hole in the wall that led to the swamps where the creatures had attacked from. The town was not much different from Henesys and Perion. Only a few buildings remained standing, while the rest were scatter over the grounds, blanketing the floor with broken bricks and stones.

There was nothing he could do. No explanations as to what had happened. Over the next six days, he wandered aimlessly over Victoria, circling the island and picking his way through the towns, desperately trying to find something, anything that can give him a clue as to where everyone went. Lith Harbour was also empty and deserted, just like the rest of the towns.

He had circled Victoria five times in total, trudging over sand and grass, through rain and heat, and never stopped. Yet, not once had he eaten or slept. He felt strong, and he didn't feel the need to rest or eat. He finally returned to Ellinia for the sixth time, and now he didn't expect to find anything new. It was all the same, no matter how many times he circled the island. The trees were slowly rotting away, breaking under their own weight and crashing to the ground, and that was the only noise he ever heard.

The Tree of Victoria was still there. It was everywhere he went, looking down on him. It stood at the center of the island, and there was no where he could hide from its view, and it was driving him mad. He knew it was crazy. It was nothing more then a dead tree, yet it seemed powerful, giving off some evil aura. Yes, he had felt an evil presence coming from the Tree before they attacked Sleepywood. But he had destroyed the Barlog, so why can he still feel a sense of evil power coming from it?

Confused, he walked towards Sixtopia, and stood at the edge of the high cliffs, looking down the sheer rocky face and at the crashing waves below. To his left was the Sixtopia port, still unfinished, and left abandoned in its incomplete state. The port extended outwards over the cliff, dangerously supported by a few large beams that held it up from below. Only a flying ship would be able to bring someone to Ossyria because of the rough seas below, which almost never calmed down.

Yet somehow, even though the port was not completed, that didn't mean that the ships couldn't still pick people up. The thought suddenly struck him and he bolted upright, nearly slipping off the cliff in his rush. Yes, he would go to Ossyria. After so many days, he was sure that no living thing remained on Victoria. Perhaps something happened when he killed the Barlog. Perhaps they all thought he and Heera were dead, and they retreated from their homeland before anything else could happen. Yes, that could explain the evil forces he was feeling.

Heera. He had forgotten her. "I promised that I will return to you when I find the rest," Kiltan said as he looked up at the Tree of Victoria. "Don't worry, my love. I will find them, and tell them its all ok, and they will return here and give you a proper burial. I will not leave you here alone for too long."

But he didn't know how he would go to Ossyria. For one more day, he simply sat at the edge of the port, looking out over the horizon, and saw the white speck that is Ossyria, floating calmly through the clouds. He waited, hoping to see the flying ship return, but no one ever came.

It was early in the morning when he realized that it was quiet. He looked down the cliff, and saw that the sea was calmly lapping at the stones lined along the foot of the cliff. The sea was calm and flat as far as he could see.

There was no other way. He ran along the cliff, and it was not too long before he found the stone stairs that led down to the sea. It was rarely used, because few people needed to go down to the churning waters below except for emergencies. He ran down the stone steps as quickly as he could, and scanned the shoreline for any signs of the wooden boat that was kept down there for emergencies.

He spotted it not too far away, tied up on a tall, dry piece of rock, out of reach from the high waves. He tugged the boat down, and dragged it to the receding sea line. Even with only one good arm, he was sure he would be able to reach Ossyria, especially since he was feeling stronger then ever. It was a weird feeling of invincibility. For some reason, not only did he feel strong, but he was braver then ever, and he was sure he couldn't die, especially after he had destroyed the great evil that had ruled over Victoria for two centuries. His only worry was the sea, if it would turn rough again when he was out there. But there was no other choice. He had to do this.

Grabbing the paddle from the rocks, he pushed the boat off, and swung the paddle into the water. Slowly, he steered the raft carefully with his one paddle. As he looked up towards the barely visible speck of Ossyria, he smiled. He didn't feel tired or worried now; he knew all his answers awaited him on the icy shores across the ocean. He felt happy, and not once did his smile fade away as he slowly disappeared over the vast ocean.

But he was not alone. High above the sky, hidden in the thick clouds, a dark shadow hovered silently, looking down at the tiny speck in the ocean. It growled in pleasure as it slowly followed the progress of the tiny raft. Anytime it wanted, it knew it could crush him with a single swelling wave. But no, it had everything already planned out.

"You have done well, my son," it growled softly. Slowly, the sun began to set, its golden rays disappearing beneath the endless stretch of clouds. Giving a final glance at the raft, it rose up into the air and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

_**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed reading this wall of text. And yes, my story has a second part. Unfortunately, as I stated before the story, I quitted maplestory before I finished this story, and so I lost all inspiration to continue writing about this game. However theres another member of the forum at whom I've trusted to continue the story for me. So if you wish to read it, you can go to the forums and look for the sotry entitled "Coldness of the Winter Serinity" by lennx. Its not finished though.


End file.
